


Undertale Drabble Series

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Sex, Angst, Anilingus, Babybones (Undertale), Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Bullying, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble Series, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, FULL CONSENT ALWAYS, Fellcest - Freeform, Fever, Fluffy, Fontcest, Funny, Futanari, Healthy Relationships, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Knotting, LEWD, Lamia, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, NSFW, Over stimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sharks, Size Difference, Size Kink, Socket fucking, Soul Sex, Swapcest - Freeform, Sybian, Total Power Exchange, Toys, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Undertale Alternate Universes, Undertale Universe, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyuer, breast feeding, cross dressing, double dongs, error!sans - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, passing out drunk, sancest, sexual name calling, slight gore, snake!papyrus, snake!sans, swapfellcest - Freeform, yandere!Stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 115
Words: 38,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: A ever growing collection of Drabbles either requested or suggested over on my Tumblr cross posted here. Many different pairings and kinks are being explored and written here. Not everything is smut but a good majority is.It's really incredible seeing how i progress from tiny drabbles to bigger near stories. It's like a improvement timeline!Please enjoyUpdated with December drabble event. On Tumblr every Saturday I am accepting request from followers. 18 new chapters uploaded 12/31. Final count from December drabble event is 67 chapters. Holy shit.





	1. Heat Breeding- Classic Fontcest

Oh Stars Paps was really going at it. Sans felt filled to bursting. His bro was so cool but his heats were a bit to much! They’ve been having sex for hours, Sans couldn’t even lift his head anymore. Hell he couldn’t even feel his body, just his sore pussy, round aching stomach and Papyrus’s dick plowing into him, barely stopping even when he came inside. Eye lights rolled toward the ceiling, Sans reached down to hold his sloshing stomach to ease some of the pressure. Soulings weren't even made this way but considering how full of his brother’s magic he was he wouldn’t be surprised if Papyrus actually bred him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi eventually ill take suggested words and kinks but for right now please enjoy my mini drabbles as i'm occupied with other works. I'm over on Tumblr to same name DamnedXFate do NOT follow me if you are younger then 18. I will not provide Adult material to minors.


	2. Show Me-Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let big brother Papy see everything Blue

“Come on Baby Blue show me everything, let me see your little boy pussy” 

Blushing brighter, Blue looked shyly away from his brother whom was slowly rubbing himself through his pants. Whining Blue hiked his skirt higher up and pushed his hips out further spreading his legs wider. Sliding one hand down between his summoned thighs, feeling wetness warm his finger tips. Blue used his index and ring finger to spread his lips showing off his hard little clit and twitching hole. This was so embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop, it felt so good! He wanted his Brother to look at his lewdness more! 

“Look Papy, my pussy is dripping for you i’m soaking my bed. Look at me more please, Brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and comment if you like!


	3. Eating-Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouting eat my ass at someone your in a relationship with might not be a good idea especially when they are pissed.

FUCK! He didn't know if he regretted saying that to boss or not. Boss had been having a go at him for sleeping at his station again. Who the fuck cares, not like anyone would try shit. Being dragged home by his collar through town was fucking humiliating though. As soon as the door closed behind them, he yelled at boss to stop being a prick and to eat his fucking ass. Oh boy, Boss went quiet and clenched his fist.  
"L-look i'm s-sorry boss, i was just kinda tired a-HNG!" getting thrown at the table face first wasn't what he expected, his pants ripped from his body wasn't what he expected and certainly getting fangs sunk into his sacrum WASN'T. FUN. "Whats wrong brother you gave me an invitation and i'm taking it, now summon your ass for me. NOW" Boss snarled sinking his fangs into another unmarked spot, going deep. If someone had told Red he was gonna be bent over the kitchen table ass out, with his brothers hands spreading him wide, thumbs sunk in his hole to pull him open to EAT HIS ASS. Well he would of asked what they were smoking and how could he get some. He ain't complaining. It felt damn good.

"Perhaps next time brother if your angry you wont threaten me with a good time Nyeh heh heh" He could FEEL Boss's smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a bad habit of yelling at people who are assholes to me to "eat my ass" or "eat your own ass" its a loose translation from a Spanish come back my grandmother likes to yell at people who cut her off while driving. BF asked me what it meant when i yelled it playing a scary game i told him and he just casually replied dont threaten me with a good time. i swear i cant say anything he has the best answers.


	4. Dirty Talk-Swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hand at dirty talk using everyone's favorite dom and sub pair.

“Filthy Mutt look at you, mmm i haven’t even touched your filthy cock yet and your dripping. What is it you want Papy? Oh did that turn you on? you twitched right.here. Aww look at you! you like my fingers touching your cock head don’t you? yes ahn, moan for me louder Papy. I want to hear you scream. Stars you look so cute like this. Naked, tied up with my magic, pretty little gag holding your filthy mouth open for me to take when i want. And your cock, its so big Brother and dripping all over the floor. It looks delicious. But tell me Pet what would you be willing to do to shove your cock inside your little brothers ass? Maybe you can use that tongue of yours to get me nice and wet? Get to it mutt i don’t h-aaaaave ahn eager aren’t we slut? ..Good..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Sans might be the dom but in my head cannon hes a power bottom.


	5. Suckle/Mpreg- Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His darling pregnant mate was glowing from the swell of his breast to the now visible firm roundness of his tummy.

Gasping wetly, Blue arched his back fisting the sheets. Stretch was pushing so deeply inside of him. Blue felt like he couldn’t breathe. His whole body was so sensitive since he became pregnant. Blue was constantly horny, it was like an itch inside of him only his mate could scratch and Stretch was more then willing.  
Blue’s Magic had formed full breast filled with sweet magic. Stretch had been nearly desperate to sample it.  
Taking this opportunity Stretch leaned forward and pressed his mouth tenderly to the pert nipple, licking it soothingly pulling it gently into his mouth.

Blue cried out from over stimulation wrapping his legs tightly around Stretch as he came, the clenching walls pulling the orgasm from his brother’s body. When they came down from their high, he had tried to pull away but Stretch was surprised when Blue turned them to the side curling further around him holding his head to his breast.  
“Please Papy drink from me more” Eyes unfocused but in the shape of small blue hearts.  
Smiling and unwilling to lose this precious opportunity to bond further with his mate Stretch hugged his darling brother tightly and suckled gently, enjoying the soft petting and humming from his tiny mate.  
Buried deep inside of Blue, feeling the swell of their unborn child pressed against his stomach and tasting utter love on his tongue Stretch felt at peace.


	6. Edgycherryberry-threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red or blue? why not both?

Edge stared at the smaller, blue, excitable version of his brother. After the machines had been fixed and the Universes started to mingle and get together. Edge met many versions of himself and his brother. 

While his brother was obviously the best Sans (don’t tell his brother he said that) the Sans from Underswap had…something to him. He was hardworking, intelligent and neat. He also had such a spark of innocence and kindness to him that drew everyone around him.

In Underfell, the purity would of been destroyed or sold. But to Edge it was a priceless treasure to keep and protect. His own brother still maintained that spark, but it was well hidden and only Edge knew how to truly bring it out. 

Gazing at the small grouping of Sans’s he noticed his brother (now named Red) and the Underswap Sans (known as Blue) were standing near each other. Gazing at them he recognized aesthetically, they complimented each other. Where Red was built husky and small, Blue while not much taller, was built slim. The red and blue contrast drew the eyes. Red was all angles and sharp points. Blue was pearly white, smooth and curved. 

Edge’s thoughts quickly went south, imagining the two bare boned on the bed. Red and blue tongues intertwined, sent a thrill down his spine. Blue was so innocent and sheltered by his brother he wouldn’t know what to do. They would guide and teach him, show him how to pleasure himself and them. Hmm that little blue tongue lapping at his cock, riding his brother to completion…wiping drool off his mandible Edge walked toward the Sans’s.

“Boss?” ignoring his brothers question he lifted him up close to his chest and quickly grabbed a startled Blue around the waist. Knowing he had a limited amount of time Edge quickly made his way to the machine ignoring the stunned silence and protest from the squirming bundle he was carrying like a football. These were his now…but first time to outrun the over protective brother…

*Bonestrousle intensifies*


	7. MapleBlossom/PUPpyrus- socket fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus ask Slim to teach him something new.

“Come on Papyrus don’t you want to make your Sans feel good? open those pretty eyes for me nice and wide. I’ll teach you everything i know” Salivating, Slim tilted Papyrus’s head further back rubbing his cock under one of his eye sockets. 

When Papyrus came up to him asking for help, Slim wasn’t going to deny a chance to taste that innocence. Well with his Lords permission of course and supervision. Apparently, Papyrus wanted to try a lot kinkier things but didn’t know how and found the dynamic between Slim and Black tempting. Looks like no matter the world every Paps is a kinky fuck.

Rotating the head of his cock around the eye socket he painted it a pretty marmalade color. Holding himself steady, Slim started to push forward pausing when Papyrus made a gagging noise. Getting your magic penetrated like this for the first time was overwhelming, and Slim wasn’t small. 

Pushing the thickest part through Slim hilted himself pressed flush against Papyrus’s skull, feeling the minute twitches. Pulling back Slim took him in, the other's eye lights were glazed and blown wide unseeing. His tongue hung off the side over his drool covered mandible.

Looking up at his brother for permission and receiving a nod, Slim smirked and pushed back in slowly but forcefully starting a heavy pace. Rolling his hips Slim pushed fully into the hole before him groaning sub audibly so as not to miss the desperate whines and nyehs coming from his partner.

Papyrus felt incredible, so fucking tight and the magic Slim kept pushing into felt warm and inviting all the things that represented Papyrus swirling around his cock. Huffing Slim picked up his pace, gripping the sides of papyrus head rutting into him like his dog moniker. He began to fuck him as quickly as his hips would allow. Fuck, he was so close.

Hips stuttering, Slim went to pull away to paint that pretty face when hands came up holding him in place. Unable to resist the temptation of cumming in that pretty little hole Slim unloaded himself growling. Fuck what a sight to behold.

Magic running out of his eyes and mouth, Papyrus had obviously cum himself judging by the puddle under that pretty little pussy and wet fingertips. Fuck if he wasn’t a eager little bitch. But Sans, both of them classic and his own, would kill him if he tried to get in there.  
“If you ever need more pointers let me know” Dragging his tongue across Papyrus’s teeth tasting their combined magic, Slim kissed him deeply.


	8. Fellcest-Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Boss late?!

Red was fucking terrified! Boss was late! LATE. Boss ran on a schedule, he did everything in order, on time no.matter.what. and he was late! Huffing and sweating Red once more began pacing the living room. He would of been out there looking, but it was dark in Underfell and he was already a target with his 1hp and the fact that he is related to Boss was enough to make him worth the trouble to attack.

*BAM*  
Looking over Red spotted Boss stomping into the house.  
“Boss! your home where the fu-OOF” getting a bag smacked into his face and his body dragged onto the couch was not what he expected.

“Listen Well Welp! Never Say I Am A Bad Brother. For I The Great And Terrible Papy..Edge Have Brought You A Present For Your Birthday” Striking a pose complete with scarf floating in the breeze. 

“W-what present…birthday?” Eyes widening in realization that he forgot his own birthday. Looking into the bag Red’s eyes briefly flashed into stars and watered. Inside the bag was a Leather jacket whose hood was lined with fur and the coat lined in red the same color as Boss’s magic.  
“Well? Put it on!” Boss tapped his foot impatiently, but truth be told he was nervous, his brother never bought anything for himself and wore the same old tattered sweater, baggy shorts and even worse shoes. He was already so small and his constitution left much to be desired, this jacket would hopefully put some bulk on him and protect him from Snowdin’s biting cold and vicious occupants.  
“Boss…thank you” Sliding his old dingy sweater off Red put on his new jacket and smiled up at his Boss his eyes flicking quickly into Hearts and back.

Leaning down Edge pulled Red into a slow kiss. Worth every extra shift, every saved G.


	9. Swapcest- fluffy lamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet owner Stretch cooing at his cute tiny lamia Blue.

‘Blue really is adorable’ Stretch smiled indulgently looking down at his pet. Lounging across his lap peacefully, was his pet lamia Blue whom was probably receiving the best massage of their life. It was shedding season and that meant a lot of dry, itchy discomfort. So, a special oil had to be applied to Blue’s sensitive hide so he wouldn’t injure himself during shedding.

Using his finger tips, Stretch spread the oil evenly using small round strokes chuckling when blue arched his back Mwehing and wiggling.  
“Does that feel good my little Blueberry? hmm? so cute you love your oil massages don’t you?” Chirping Blue latched onto Stretches index finger gazing at him adoringly.  
“damn your precious” bringing Blue close to his face, he gave him little pecks all over his skull and chest. Laughing out loud when Blue tried to slither away but could get no traction from the oil.


	10. Classic fontcest- Double dongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Papyrus getting both his Dicks Serviced.

Pants and Wet choking sounds were heard throughout the room. Sitting on the couch head tilted forward gazing at his lap, Crisp watched his older brother struggle around his dicks. 

Eyes closed in concentration, Comic reminded himself that skeletons don’t breath and tried to take more of his brothers cock in to his throat. Reminding himself he now had two dicks to deal with, he kept a steady pace stroking and lightly squeezing the second.  
Feeling his head being pushed off Comic gazed up at his brothers face.  
“Get ready brother”  
Opening his mouth wide with his tongue out, Comic pumped both of the cocks. Crisp grunted as he came showering his brothers face and tongue in his cum.  
Panting Crisp reminded Comic “ What Do You Say Now Brother?”  
Licking all he could around his mouth and moaning at the taste Comic did as ordered “ Thank you Master”


	11. Swapcest- Lamia blue smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamia Blue wants more attention.

His pet was the cutest. Pushing the tip of his finger deeper Stretch smirked when his pet lamia blue shrieked out and thrashed. Blue was so cute and small. They had been cuddled on the couch, little Blue on Stretch’s sternum being held in place with one of his hands while they watched T.V. 

Upon hearing whining Mwehs and feeling wetness on his middle finger, Stretch woke from his light doze to see Blue coiled on his back rubbing Stretch’s finger to his opening. Noticing he was caught and not repentant at all Blue tilted his head backwards so their eyes met and had pushed his little pussy harder on the finger tip.

Now Stretch was sitting up finger buried to the first knuckle inside of Blue with his other hand pulling Blue’s head back so Stretch could push the tip of his tongue into the others mouth. Mouth Utterly filled with only the tip of Stretch’s and pussy stuffed passed his pelvic inlet Blue came screaming.


	12. Fellcest- Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellbros ready to start their future as parents, but first? sex

“Dirty little slut! Ah your gripping me so tight i can barely move” Squeezing tighter at Red’s hips, Fell slams deeper into his brothers pussy grinding harshly with each inward slam.  
“Stars Boss please fuck me hard!A-aaaaah FUCK boss i want it all, cum inside me Boss please iv’e been so goooood” Tilting his hips upward to better receive his brothers dick, Red screamed out. 

Boss was gonna breed him he promised! They were on the surface, no more resets no more killing! “Boss Boss Boss so good fuck me harder. Iv’e been a good boy! let me Boss, let me please i wanna have your baby bones! “ Crying Red clawed at his brother gasping for air that was quickly forced out of him by the brutal pace.  
“Yeeeees, i want to see you brother, filled to over flowing with my cum, Middle round with my child! Everyone will know your mine! “ Biting deeply into Red’s shoulder, Fell pinned Red flat on to the bed covering him with his body. All you could see of Red was his face and legs spread wide around Fells’ hips. 

Red felt so good, Boss kept cumming inside him he could feel his hot sticky cum burning his insides, being pushed up into his conjured womb. Finally he was gonna have a soul ling, a little soul to carry and love and soon a tiny squalling baby. He was gonna be the best mama and Boss the best daddy.  
~  
Afterward they held each other in bed both lightly petting Red’s bloated stomach where a small soul would surely form soon.


	13. Classic Fontcest- Pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a good master.

Light petting along his spine woke Sans from his sleep. Today was a rest day, the one day out of the week where Sans had no responsibilities or worries. He was allowed to sleep in and spent no more and no less energy then his Master asked of him.

“Come Along Sleepy Bones Its Time For Breakfast” his Master called softly to him rubbing his hand lightly over his skull, placing a band adorned with cat ears on him. Stretching out Sans crawled off his bed and still on all fours waited at the stairs for Master to pick him up.  
Being carried any day was a personal favorite of Sans, but being carried on these days felt so different. His body was supported completely, pressed closely to Master’s chest and though Master was speaking to him he expected no reply. Sans didn’t have to give one either, after all pets don’t talk.

“Here You Are Sans A Nice Balanced Meal For The Best Pet In The World” Being placed on the floor before a bowl with his name on it at his Master’s feet, Sans ate slowly enjoying the companionable silence. When done, his plate was taken away and he listened to Master cheerfully hum as he washed the dishes.

Meowing and rubbing along Master’s legs, Sans gave him his best begging eyes. Sans called out excitedly when he was picked up and brought to the couch. Now was time for the fun part.

Firm touches were introduced to his bones as he was set on his stomach over Masters lap. Summoning his flesh Sans gasped out as his backside was breached by first one then two fingers spreading him wide. The last part of their morning preparations was almost done. A Butt plug, with tail attachment, was firmly pressed into him. Master made sure to grind his palm against the base to “make sure” it would stay in.

When released he slid off his Master’s lap and bared his throat for his collar, smiling widely when it was fastened snugly. He met his Masters eyes still kneeling on the floor.

“Precious Pet, Time To Begin” excitement flooded his body.


	14. Reminisce -Swapfell Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBQ thinks about how much their life has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBQ and Rotten are the swapfell bros, they are my names for them and based on my persona head cannons for them. Slim and Black and also swapfell bros but they are the generic dom/sum ones you see running around.

BBQ hummed softly to himself idly playing with the remote on his lap. 

“Ya know since coming to Underswap to stay, a lot of things have changed. Don’t have to look over our shoulders any more. Don’t have to fight every day wondering whose gonna try shit. You don’t have to work yourself to the bone and can relax. Stars it’s great being here.” Clicking a few buttons on the remote he leaned his head over the back of the couch.

“ Can finally hold you in public, see you wear those cute outfits i make you outside of the house. Stars little bro your always a sight for sore eyes.” Smirking BBQ looked over at his side.

Bound wrist to ankles on his knees, Rotten was naked and gagged. Looking at BBQ pleadingly while several vibrating bullets were strapped to his ribs and pelvis. Shoved deep in his pussy was a slim dildo locked in place with a strap. He had been kneeling there for so long denied release. As soon as he would get close to cumming BBQ would lower the vibrations using the remote in his hands. 

“Heh your so cute Sansy, i’ll be nice and let you cum. Last time Blue walked in on our play time he banned us from the living room.” Hiking the vibrations to the max he watched fondly as his little brothers body convulsed the scream clearly heard even through the gag.  
___________________________________________________


	15. Bird!Rotten’s Clutch-swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bird!Rotten is touching all of BBQ's breeding kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBQ/Rotten are based on my Head cannons for the swapfell bros and the animal!Sanses are based on a Headcannon/drabble prompt called "ok but what if" i have going on over on tumblr. Same name but only follow me if you are over 18, or i will block you. do not read this if you are younger then 18.

Since their Magic had gone hay-wire and their magical make up had changed, the Sans and Papyri had a lot of new things to get used to. Each Sans had gained magical appendages that matched animals. 

Classic gained cat ears and besides a new annoying tendency to lick everything and break things not much had changed with him. Blue with bunny ears got even more excitable and hyper. Red’s change, in Rotten’s opinion, was hardly noticeable he was already a drooling, biting, humping mess no wonder he was a dog. Rotten truly could of done with out his changes though. 

Rotten had gained a small pair of fluffy bird wings and feathered tail which he didn’t mind. While they were small they showed off his frame and allowed him some lift. Eventually all of them had grown used to their new additions and continued on with their lives until Rotten noticed a sudden change in his body. 

The sheer amount of cum that was packed into his body every day by the doms caused it to form eggs. His body was taking the repeated mating’s as attempts to impregnate him, and since Monster didn’t breed through purely physical means the eggs would form, not be fertilized and then need to be …expelled. 

~

Moaning Rotten gyrated against BBQ’s probing fingers.

“Stay still bro gotta make sure that eggs coming out fine” BBQ growled pushing his brothers hips back in to place hovering over a constructed nest specifically for this occasion. This wasn’t the first time Rotten had to clutch but their heat had been recently, the fuck fest resulted in a larger then normal amount. Through his Brothers stomach he could count nearly a dozen eggs. “ Probably should of gotten Crisp to lay off you a bit, Nyeh heh cant say i blame him. The thought of breeding you full of eggs is a real turn on”

Turning Rotten’s face toward him, BBQ kissed his darling little brother sloppily assisting one and then two eggs in rapid succession. Feeling his brothers pussy clench and twitch against his palm he went back to massaging Rotten’s clit with one hand and pushing down on his belly with the other. When Clutching Rotten went into a sort of daze he wasn’t aware of anything around him and put all his trust and love in his brother to care for him.

“hah-h fuull paaahpy hng!” Moaning Rotten pushed another egg out staring sightless toward the ceiling. There was no way to describe the ocean of euphoria he floated on when he was egg laying. Afterward he would feel shame for enjoying this but currently all he cared about was his mates arms around him and the the physical manifestation of their magic leaving his body. “moar haaah papy so good” sliding one of his hands down Rotten interlaced his hand with his brothers massaging his clit.

Growling BBQ roughly ground himself against his brothers lower back helping a couple more eggs out. He watched their glistening gel like forms slide to the base of the nest to settle over his brother’s shoulder. Mouthing at his neck he listening to Rotten’s hoarse moans of exhaustion and Ecstasy. 

As soon as the last egg passed BBQ pushed Rotten over the side of the nest growling. Lining himself up with Rotten’s tight ass he pushed in continuously until he bottomed out. His pussy was to sensitive to fuck but his ass was wide open for the taking. If anyone ever asked BBQ why the breeding kink his only answers would be “blame crisp” and that the though of his pissy little bro stuffed full with his off spring was something that kept his soul burning.

One day they would have a family until then the eggs would stay empty.


	16. swapfell-sick fic fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black gets sick looking for Slim, and its all Slim's fault

Slim chewed angrily at his hand as he waited for the soup to cool down. It was all his fault his brother was sick. They had gotten in a fight and Slim had stormed off in his anger. That night there was a storm warning in Snowdin and while Slim could of short cut home easily, Black while angry at his brother for once again spending to much time at Muffet’s tavern had went out looking for him.

When Slim found Black he was half frozen huddled in the guard house close to Slim’s station. Black was delirious from a fever and his solitary HP had dropped by half. Quickly Short cutting home he had stripped the wet clothes from his body and submerged him in luke warm water to bring his temperature up. 

Once Black had been dressed warmly and put in bed, Slim had gone downstairs to make warm soup. Liberally coating the soup with concentrated healing magic, he spent the entire time berating himself. His brother might be crass, angry, and violent but everything he does is to help ensure their survival. 

Shaking himself off he took the bowl of soup upstairs. He had no right or time to spend pitying himself. His brother already had low constitution no matter how powerful he might be. A fever like this could dust him.

When he entered the room he was met with reaching hands and whines of distress. Rushing forward he set the plate down and lifted his brother to his chest listening.

“S-orry paApy sorry. D-d-ont leaave mee” his poor little brother was having a nightmare, dreaming that he was still trying to find his brother through the biting cold and burning fever. Clenching his eyes shut Slim felt his own tears slide down his face. 

“I’m here baby bro, shh you found me. you did a good job” he kept whispering praises until the trashing stopped and his brother settled to sleep once more. For now the soup could wait, His brother needed to rest.


	17. Classic Fontcest-Angst and fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been having a really bad time

Sans kissed Papyrus skull softly humming a gentle melody he half remembered from their child hood. It worked back then when Papyrus was a baby bones fussing at one thing or the other and it worked now. Papyrus slept on.

When he came home from work he expected to find his brother enthusiastically stomping around the house, announcing what a wonderful day he had, like he did every day. 

Today when he came home no one greeted him at the door and the house was silent. Looking around Sans called out for his brother and hearing a shuffle upstairs. Going into his brothers room he saw the closet door slightly ajar and felt his soul plummet. When they were younger and something truly upset Papyrus he would hide in the closet, curled into the smallest ball possible, crying.

There he was, holding his scarf to his face knees drawn tightly to his chest. Orange tears cascaded freely from his cheeks and his mouth was drawn tightly into a frown. Reaching out Sans caught his brothers lunge and seated himself. Embracing his little brother Sans kissed his skull, murmuring gentle words. After he had calmed down Papyrus told him what had happened.

Papyrus was taking classes at the local university in culinary arts. His passion for cooking was taking him to new heights and his ability to combine monster magic with his cooking was innovative and delicious. He had quickly become the teacher’s favorite, and much loved among many of the students. Except a certain few. They had been bullying him, Papyrus believed that they just needed to get to know him better and had repeatedly tried to reach out to them. 

It had escalated badly today. During class they had set off a fire work near the stoves that caught a gas line. It was contained quickly but many students could of gotten hurt. When the class was asked who was the culprit, they had tried to blame Papyrus. Papyrus knew they didn’t like him but felt betrayed none the less. Crying he told the staff members what they had been doing to him and that he wasn’t the one who did it but that it was them. Several other students backed him up, defending him. Evidence was found and his name was cleared but Papyrus was left shaking. 

The bullies were expelled and taken off in police cars. The rest of the students were given time off while they repaired the classroom. If the other students hadn’t defended him, Papyrus would of lost his dream of being a Chef. It would of been another dream lost since he could no longer be a Royal Guard since it had been disbanded upon reaching the surface. He had gone home in a state of shock and did what brought him comfort as a child. He hid himself in a small space and cried waiting for his brother to make everything right.

Once Papyrus had cried himself out and fallen asleep in his arms, Sans began to plan. In the Underground it was easy to keep an eye on Papyrus. There wasn’t a lot of space and everyone knew each other. It seems he had been slacking on his brotherly duties and nothing in this world was more important then Papyrus.

He was his own Boss working at the labs alongside Alphys. Giving her a heads up he was taking time off he canceled any appointments or projects he had set up. They were gonna use this time off to live it up. Holding his brother fiercely his soul flared in his chest projecting absolute Love and Adoration. A shaking orange glow soon joined his blue and Sans resumed his humming.


	18. Spicycinnaroll-funny smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shouldn't be allowed to drink, Red finds out why and is punished accordingly.

‘best idea ever’ Red thought as Papyrus roughly pushed into him from behind. Slipping his Boyfriend a few drinks during the party was easy enough, just had to beg Boss to keep Sans distracted. Finding out Papyrus was a drunk party animal would of been the highlight of his night until midway through a poker game , he was totally NOT cheating thank you very much, Papyrus dragged him off saying he wasn’t feeling well.

Apparently a drunk Papyrus is a good actor. As soon as Papyrus had him alone upstairs, Red found himself choking on a tongue pushed into his mouth with his back slammed against the door. Drunk Papyrus was a horny kinky bastard to. His pants were ripped off and he was barely prepared before Papyrus began to feed his cock into Red’s ass. 

Now bent over the side of the bed, his arms pulled out behind him being held there by Papyrus, Red was doing everything he could not to scream out. Papyrus was fucking into him with such a single minded ferocity, it was like being worked over by a machine. Quickly, in and out, steady forceful thrust. Red’s cock was leaking freely onto the carpet and he was sure he was making a mess but fuck if he cared.

Red was so close to cumming when he felt Papyrus slump over his back. Looking over his shoulder he couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. Papyrus.had.passed.out. STILL WEDGED INSIDE HIM. 

“Fuck no, come on Paps wake up, shit please i’m so close. DAMNIT PAPYRUS!” His flailing was getting no reaction at all from the drunk on his back. Sobbing dramatically Red buried his head in to the mattress. This was his life now, rock hard, cleaved in two, and unfulfilled. Papyrus wasn’t allowed to drink ever again.


	19. Fontcest-Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opened Request over on Tumblr and got Classic Fontcest with the kink Somnophilia.
> 
> Papyrus just keeps letting his mind wander. Soon his hands will to, poor sleeping Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont Read this if you are younger then 18!

Soft breaths could be heard in the dark room. Sans was sleeping deeply for once. The new medication he was taking for his insomnia and nightmares was helping him greatly. He slept all through the night and no longer felt the compulsive need to nap during the day. The ever present marks that stained below his eyes were even fading.   
  
Seeing his brother so well rested and full of energy, though he was still a lazy bones sadly there was no cure for that, filled Papyrus with joy. His soul sang at seeing his brother whom had sacrificed so much for him, whose health only seemed to steadily decline until it was as low as a monster Hp could ever be, flourish brought tears to his eyes.  
  
This night, Papyrus unfortunately was filled with frustration and need. While his brother slept peacefully on the bed, Papyrus was unable calm himself enough to rest. He had come home late from work with a mighty need to make love to his small mate only to find him already asleep cuddled into bed. A cold shower did nothing to alleviate the radiating heat from his bones.  
  
While Sans had never told him no and was often open to trying new things, Papyrus was conflicted. He had consent but the thought of touching his lover in such a way when he was not able to reciprocate felt almost taboo.  
  
He would be lying if he said the thought wasn’t tantalizing. His brother laid out before him, bones on display. Surprisingly his cool tempered brother was bashful during sex. Face flushed cutely glowing his favorite shade of blue. Trembling bones on display for him without tiny hands attempting to cover long since explored lands. Quivering chest and stuttered moans ringing clearly through the air without blocking hands or distracting puns.  
  
Realizing he had been standing over his sleeping brother, pumping his shaft imaging all the things he could be doing, Papyrus made his decision. Licking his teeth he pulled down the blanket. Perhaps during it, he would get to see tiny white eye lights blink into existence only to see his little brother furiously pushing into his willingly offered body. Maybe he would even scream as he came.   
  
Chuckling darkly Papyrus leaned forward his shadow covering his darling Sans almost…foreboding.


	20. SpicyHoney-Total Power Exchange-Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request on tumblr with SpicyHoney and TBE-surrender. First time with this, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Sometimes one must break in order to grow healthy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this if you are younger then 18!

Stretch gazed passively at the shuddering form prostate before him. Edge was bound tightly forced to straddle a sybian. A blindfold and gag were fastened tightly around his sweating skull. Clipped around his neck was a heavy collar that kept his body bowed backwards via a chain clipped to the rear of the sybian. His rib cage thrust forward brought to attention a myriad of interlacing silken ropes fastening small vibrating beads to sensitive spots along his inner ribs and spine. His ankles and feet were folded so they pressed to his thigh held in place by buckles.  
  
Not a single part of Edge touched the ground. His entire weight forced down unable to escape the rapidly slamming dildos alternating in rhythm between his front and back entrance. Tears streamed down his face coupled with moaning sobs and wails of ecstasy.    
  
Stretch didn’t bother counting how many times the other had been brought to climax. Sometimes when in his position you had to be mean. This wasn’t Edge’s universe anymore. He  **needed**  to be brought down like this, shown he was still capable of feeling. Their relationship was unique in that while Edge was often the one in control sometimes he needed to  **be**  controlled.   
  
He was a prideful, powerful monster. In his mind he could handle anything thrown at him. He was wrong. That was when Stretch took control. He meticulously brought Edge down from his self imposed pedestal. Reconnected him to his core self under the LOVE and violence. Stretch would strip him of his hubris turn him into a quivering, mewling unrecognizable shadow of his faulty mask. Only then would he release Edge from his binds, only then would he hold his dear lover close. Press their yearning souls together and rebuild him once more in to the loving Edge only he knew.  
  
Later there would be aftercare and love. For now Stretch planted a soft kiss to Edge forehead and increased the vibrations. The resulting full body shudder and broken moan told him they were nearly done.


	21. CherryBerry-Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request over on tumblr. Cherryberry with the word Slick.
> 
> Seeing Blue wield his magic standing confident before an enemy real or not, Lit a fire deep inside Red. Filling him with a need to leave him shivering and weak from pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this if you are below the age of 18!

“Fuuuuuck Baby Blue your soaking!” Red couldn’t help teasing his smaller lover.   
Smiling viciously he dug his hand deeper into clenching folds, thumbing Blues swollen clit.  
  
“Mw-eeeeh shtahp Reeeeed! ahm tiiired!” Blue weakly batted at Red’s skull and back. Blue had a long day training with alphys. He didn’t expect being jumped by his lover as soon as he walked out of her home. While disorientated from the sudden short cut his clothes had been pulled off his body and a tongue plunged into his mouth.  
  
His body was touched and tasted. Shallow bites littered his neck,ribs, spine and femurs. Magic gathered then molded into a tight blue vagina. Fingers and tongue had quickly found their mark. He was brought to his peak over and over again. He was pulled from his bed and pushed up against the wall lifted by his larger counterpart.   
  
Legs were pulled open and rested on shoulders, his body slumped over. Scrambling at Red’s back Blue whined loudly unsure if he wanted to move his hips away or toward that pleasurable mouth. Not that he had much of a choice so thoroughly was he pinned.   
  
He could hear the slick sounds his body would make at each inward thrust of Red’s fingers alongside loud slurps he knew his lover was doing on purpose. Feeling his orgasm building up Blue clawed at any part of Red he could reach. Calling out soundlessly he rode through one last shudder of pleasured pain before he fell into blessed unconscious.  
  
Feeling his lover go limp Red finally pulled away letting him slide down slowly. He gazed at Blue’s slackened face and gave him a quick peck to his teeth. Red was a fell monster through and through. They would always be attracted to power and seeing his kindhearted lover training had brought a burning lust into his soul.   
  
Looking up at the wall he noticed wetness trailing down toward the floor. He grinned gold tooth flashing in the rooms fading light.


	22. Swapcest-Heat/breeding/knotting/sizekink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr. Swapcest with heat and breeding. It was my own self indulgence that added the knotting and size difference.
> 
> Blue would make the best mother to all their future children. This would be the first of many, Stretch breed him well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this if you are below the age of 18.

Stretch bit deeply into his younger brother’s clavicle as he piston his hips in and out of the receptive body under him. Blue was in the middle of a sub heat. His body screamed out to be claimed, dominated,  **bred**.  
  
That sweet tiny little body carrying a orange tinted soul after being stuffed near bursting with Stretch’s cock and cum brought out a primal bestial part of him that later he would be ashamed of.    
  
Forcing Blues upper body down he pressed him tightly against the floor. This position hiked his hips up further, Stretch’s own hips causing Blue to struggle not to be fully lifted from the ground.  
  
The difference in their height meant that Blue could not take him comfortably on his hands and knees. His bottom half was scarcely touching the ground, his toes getting the barest of traction. The dominant above him was perfect. Blue’s conscious mind was pushed far back by his heat. He recognized Stretch but only just. 

  
Feeling the teeth unlatch from his bones he whined as hot breath panted by the side of his skull.   
  
“Gonna fill you up nice and full Blue. Needy little submissive like you get exactly what they want, but you gotta tell me what it is baby bro. Tell your big bro you want him to cum inside your sweet little pussy. Say you want to get knocked up by your big brother’s cock.” Stretch could feel his magic surging, roiling deep inside him aching to be released into the other. He ground his knot against the already stuffed entrance dragging against Blue’s puffy sensitive nub.  
  
Blue sobbed clawing at the carpet below him. Why was he teasing him? He needed it so bad. He wanted to be filled up full with his brother’s love and magic.  
  
“P-Pleaaase! cum inside m-mee! i need it! i want your babies! I-wa-wanna …I… WANT TO GET KNOCKED UP BY MY BIG BRO-AAAH-Haaa!” Shrieking Blue felt as Stretch pulled out almost completely only to slam back into him ramming his cock into Blue.   
  
Knot expanding Stretch locked them together giving small thrust cumming deeply inside. Growling he licked the side of Blue’s cheek tasting tears and sweat, as he kneaded his stomach. Grinning as he felt it expand to accommodate his heavy load.   
  
Blue was already the perfect brother and mate. There was no doubt that he would be the perfect mother for their future children as well. Laying on the side he cuddled his mate closer to him dropping rapid kisses to any surface he could reach. Listening to the heavenly sounds of his brother’s breathless giggles.


	23. Honeymustard-Praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr for Honeymustard with praise kink.
> 
> He would prove to Red how beautiful he is even if he spent his very last breath praising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not read this if you are younger then 18.

Stretched gently kissed the scarred sternum before him. He knew Red was ashamed of his body with all the scars forever in-bedded into each bone. To Stretch each scar carried emotions far removed from shame. His poor Red suffered so much but he was still standing even with his feeble one Hp.  
  
“Beautiful”   
“Strong”  
“Brave”  
“Caring”  
  
Never stopping his litany of praises, Stretch staunchly ignored each and every attempt to negate him. This small precious monster, withstood untold horrors all in a effort to protect his own Papyrus. While Edge was not the easiest monster to get along with, he was a strong, capable monster who loved Red back with as much ferocity as Red loved him.  
  
Their bodies rocked together gently as Stretch slid his hands up from Red’s ilium over summoned flesh, past scarred ribs to clawed nicked hands. Hands that worked tirelessly multiple jobs. Hands that fought because they had to, that had taken lives but clasped tightly to his in hope.  
  
“You are the most incredible monster i have ever met. I thank whatever brought you to this universe. My perfect, precious mate. I will love you always and forever. Each of these scars only show me that you’re alive Red, never hide yourself from me.”   
  
He kissed the tears that appeared at the corner of those eyes he could drown in, even those were scarred. He would kiss and worship this being before him as one would worship a god. For only a god could be as perfect as he.


	24. Fellcest-somnophilia,pillow prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from over on tumblr. Request was for pillow prince Red with fellcest somnophilia. Did my best ^^
> 
> He would take his pleasure for the willing body below him. It mattered little if he was conscious or not. Red should know better then to start things he can't finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not read this if you are younger then 18.

Growling Edge dumped his drunk brother on the bed ignoring the complaints. Today had been long enough without having to break up a bar brawl with his brother in the center egging everyone on. The cause was irrelevant, he smack aside any unfortunate monster in his way as he stomped toward the bar. Lugging the drunk cackling fool through Snowdin was bad enough but having to deal with his bottom being grabbed and spanked was the last straw. If that was how Red wanted to play, who was Edge to tell him no?

Batting aside uncoordinated hands Edge pulled off his brother’s clothes setting them aside as he neatly folded them. Turning back Edge felt his temper rise further. His brother had stretched himself across the bed already delving fingers between his cheeks, fingering himself selfishly, ignoring his brother.

“So, you cause my more problems, you embarrass me on the way home, then you don’t have the decency to service me properly?!” Edge growled out wrenching Red’s hands away from his formed parts.

“Aw*hic* bawsh hehe ju-st *hic* getting myself r-ready” The slurred speech and raucous giggles had Edge’s supraorbital ridge to twitch in aggravation.

“As if you could do anything correctly in this state fool!” Pulling off his own clothes Edge ignored Red’s lascivious grin and uncouth whistling at his bare form. Placing himself between spread femurs Edge held down undulating hips as he leant forward tongue out stretched. 

Swirling his tongue around the puckered entrance he gripped trembling thigh as he lathered his brother with as much saliva as he could. He should feel thankful Edge wasn’t taking him dry, Red would enjoy it to much and he deserved much less then this.

Red stayed reclined back graciously allowing his brother to do all the work. No one was better then Boss right? Smirking dizzily he snuggled his head against the soft pillows scattered around him. Why had he never noticed just how comfortable Boss’s bed was?

When Edge felt his brother was wet enough he pulled back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking upwards at his brother he squawked in indignation! His lazy bones, food for nothing, selfish pig of a brother HAD FALLEN ASLEEP!

Growling He leaned up grasping his brother’s shoulders and began to shake him. He was frustrated enough without adding sexual frustration to it as well! Gaining no response Edge made up his mind. Stroking himself he lined his cock with Red’s twitching little hole.

“I’m sure you wont mind brother, but you will be waking up with much more pain then a hang over. Nyeh heh heh” Growling he thrust in, he was going to have a great time.


	25. Swapfellcest-cum inflation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request over on tumblr. They wanted cum inflation but didn't specifiy what pairing so i put my HC swapfell bros BBQ/Rotten.
> 
> Rotten needed to relearn that violence stayed out of the house. BBQ would strip him down to his last raw nerve to bring his precious brother out from under that deadly mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my headcannons for the swapfell bros. You can see their base story on my fic "Papyri thoughts on their Sans- Swapfell" the other head cannons for them are on my tumblr. I might post them here one day not sure.
> 
> Do not read this if you are younger then 18

Rotten moaned out weakly as he felt his brother cum inside him once more. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper and strike out at his brother but he had been so stressed lately. One case after another was brought before the Royal Guard and he could not ignore his duties, they had a mask to uphold, one moment of weakness could get them killed.  
  
BBQ’s hips began to piston into his willing body once more. Rotten whined and whimpered he already felt so full. His belly protruded outward swaying with each relentless push and pull. Rotten wanted nothing more to rest and cradle his aching swollen stomach but needed both of his hands to keep his trembling body upright.   
  
When his brother turned to face him once more after Rotten had slapped him the disappointed look he received cracked his vicious mask and he meekly allowed his brother to manhandled him upstairs. He cried softly as his brother expressed his concern over his failure to control himself. His failure to pull himself from his swapfell persona when inside their home, their sanctuary.   
  
Rotten felt himself dressed into the soft layered dresses his brother meticulously tailored for him. His soul laid bare as his brother stripped him of his prideful mask and brought back the Sans he always was deep down. Crying he begged for forgiveness that was quickly given. Punishment would still be dealt no transgression left to fester.  
  
He had been teased to hardness so that a small ring could be placed at the base of his shaft. Perhaps he would cum tonight, perhaps not. Kisses had been pressed along his spine and reassuring words of adoration and love were freely given as his body was prepared. If Rotten wanted to satisfy his anger with BBQ’s body then BBQ would satisfy his lust from Rotten’s body in return.  
  
The night was long and Rotten’s voice hoarse as he responded to every declaration of love with his own words of devotion. Only praises were spoken as his body was brutally taken over and over a juxtaposition to the sweet words.   
  
Rotten clenched his hands harder against the bed and bowed his back into each of his brother’s driving thrust. Tilting his head over his shoulder he pleaded for a kiss, receiving it as his body took another load deep inside. His middle glowing more orange then purple now. He would try to control himself better next time.


	26. swapfell- fluffy smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> declarations of love during a most intimate act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do not read if you are younger then 18.

Black panted softly against Slim’s ear. Pressed chest to chest under the full moon and star speckled sky their souls glowed. Their home on the surface was secluded and more importantly safe. They had no longer had any need to hide their love.   
  
“ Love you Black, always and forever. My precious brother, my Lord and savior. My purpose on this earth” Pushing his hips into summoned flesh, Slim wrapped his arms fully around that much smaller back. Feeling his scars catch on his brother’s own nicks and scratches. Proof of battles hard fought.   
  
Tears sliding down porcelain cheeks Black muffled his sobs against Slim’s shoulder smiling beautifully. Bringing his arms up from Slim’s chest he pulled back cupping the other’s face, rubbing his thumbs under scarred eyes and over golden fang.  
  
“My eternal servant, My Soul’s resonance, My reason for living, My life, heart and soul” they sealed their pledges with a kiss. Their bodies rocking slowly together long into the night.

 

 


	27. Edgepuff- fluffy date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy date with Edge and Crisp

Smiling Edge pulled Crisp closer to him. Their date had gone exactly as planned. When he had went to pick up his boyfriend he had been left speechless to see him in a flowing summer dress. White with blooming red flowers, strappy sandals and a wide brimmed hat, his Soul thudded powerfully in his chest.  
  
They had gone to a petting zoo. Seeing his boyfriend’s eyes sparkle as he picked up every baby goat to show him was worth having the end of his scarf chewed on by a old billy. They had spent hours there, feeding the different animals, cuddling them (only Crisp did this), taking dozens of selfies for their adoring Undernet fans.  
  
Now they reclined on a bench at the border of a duck pond watching the sunset.  
Feeling a head tuck under his chin, Edge’s Soul swelled once more.  
  
“I love you”   
“I love you”


	28. Swapcest- fluffy snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brother deserved all his love.

Blue leaned his head on his hand watched his brother sleep peacefully beside him. Stretch slept so soundly these days. After confessing their feelings for one another his brother had told him everything about the resets. Though Blue did not remember them they way his brother did, he would get flashes on occasion. His poor brother deserved every second of sound sleep, every chance to smile, ever kiss and ounce of love he had to give.  
  
“I love you Papy” rubbing his hand soothingly up and down that curved spine his smile grew wider when his brother “nyehed” ACTUALLY “nyehed” in contentment. His brother hadn’t done that in years. Lifting one limp arm he snuggled comfortably against his brother’s sternum. Just this once he could sleep in.  
  
Mweh hehing he closed his eyes listening to the steady thump against his cheek. Just…a little..more..sleep.  
  
An eye cracked open and looked down on the sleeping Blue.   
“Love you to Sans”


	29. Cherryberry-comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping on the surface was scary! Thank the stars Red is there.

Blue whined to himself burrowing deeper into his sleeping bag. When Crisp had suggested camping as this months Special activity he was all for it. He had gone camping many times with Alphys back in the Underground. As a former Royal Guard Trainee he was ready for any and all adventures but perhaps camping on the surface was a bit to much.

Shaking as he heard the bushes outside his tent rustle Blue curled tighter into a ball. Stretch was sharing a tent with Classic. He loved his brother truly he did, but Stretch snored like a chain saw and Blue had a hard enough time sleeping in the first place.

“AAA-Mmhp!” Blue’s startled shriek was quickly muffled by a hand when he felt his sleeping bag pulled open.

“Fuck sakes Blue, just me. Heard ya whining over here like ya had dogs on your ass. The fucks the matter?” Red’s voice sounded behind him.

Glaring at the gratuitous and unnecessary use of foul language Blue pulled away Red’s muffling hand.

“First, LANGUAGE!. Second…well…its just…it’sreallycreepyouthereandimscaredidontknowwhattodo MPHH! STOP THAT!” once more he had to pull his face away from Red’s hand.

“I get it now shut up and budge over.” Confused Blue scooted over only to blush his name sake when Red got into the sleeping bag with him. It was a tight fit, they had been dating only for a short time and this was the first time they had ever been so close. 

“I got you babe. Ain’t no one stupid enough to try shit with me around. Now go to bed” Forcefully Blue’s head was pushed against Red’s chest. Breathing deeply he inhaled the smell of mustard and spices. Smiling he snuggled in, he had the best boyfriend.

He made a mental note that Red had a lot of money to put in the swear jaw come morning.


	30. fellcest- make up sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up sex is best sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do not ready if you are younger then 18.

His brother looked gorgeous when caught in a orgasm he though distantly as he kept his thrust even through their shared climax in a effort to prolong the delicious feelings. While he hated when they fought , it brought back bad memories, the sex afterward was passionate and raw.   
  
“Boss, Boss, more gimme more!” Red panted below him hips undulating seeking more pleasure.  
  
“Greedy slut! Why should I? What if I want to stop now? I got what i wanted from you” Smirking he leaned away from clawing hands. Throwing himself onto his back he dragged his brother astride his hips. “ You say i’m to controlling? That and i quote  _don’t let you have any fun_ then have at it brother. You want fun? Ride me.”   
  
“Fuck you-aaahn!” Cutting Red off with a quick bump of his hips upward he smirked victoriously as he began to bounce on him for all he was worth. Moaning and desperate please filled the room once more. Yea, their fights were something he would rather avoid he did love their out come.


	31. Swapfellcest-lamia AU- eggs are hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and lamia Black's eggs are hatching! how do they feel?

Slim woke to loud screeches sounding in his ears accompanied by sharp fangs latching onto his face.  
  
“Shit-ow “ Pulling Black off his face he quickly had to let go when a vicious bite was planted on his thumb. Feeling the lamia slide off the bed still screeching Slim rubbed his face and turned the bed side light on. “Whats going on my little Black snake, who pissed you off now? Is it the neighbor’s cat again?” Smirking at the fact his lamia had a special hatred for the neighbors cat he looked around for his loud pet.  
  
Looking over to where the shrieks were coming from now his jaw dropped when he realized Black was circling the circumference of the nest. The nest filled with eggs. The nest filled with eggs that were rocking. THE NEST FILLED WITH EGGS THAT HAD CRACKS ON THEM?!  
  
“Eggs! hatch! FUCK! SLIM!” garbled English and curses flew from Black’s mouth as Slim stumbled out of bed onto his knees. Quickly crawling over he gazed in wonder at the 5 shuddering eggs before him. He had seen many animals be born, even assisted. This was different, these were his little babies struggling to escape their prison. His little babies made together with his tiny angry mate.  
  
“Babies coming, Slim perfect babies! “ Looking over at his mate he was surprised to see him crying. Blacks hands were rubbing nervously together as tears fell freely. His prideful little mate was nervous.   
  
Smiling he reached over picking Black up. Cradling his distressed mate close to his chest he pulsed his soul soothingly.   
  
“Don’t worry my little dragon. They will be perfect and loved. Look here they come” He directed their gazed over to one of the eggs as a tiny hand broke free from the shell.


	32. Referenced Fellcest- Edge gets even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is vindictive, can't say he isn't creative though. He is the Great and Terrible Papyrus let them stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read this if you are younger then 18

Edge hid his victorious smirk as he bent over slowly to pick up something he “dropped on accident”. When he found out he had been voted most unapproachable Papyrus among the gathered AUs, yes he felt insulted but he is THE GREAT and TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. He began to plan.  
  
When the next AU get together blew around Edge was ready. Sending his oblivious brother ahead of him with a message that he would be late, Edge brought out his perfect planned outfit.    
  
Summoning his toned flesh accompanied with full breast he slid on black lace underwear first.Thigh high leather boots with sharp pointed heel, also black. Black lace elbow gloves patterned exactly like his under garments. Gazing at the last piece he smirked viciously. One the surface he discovered two interesting pieces of clothes.   
  
One was something called a “Virgin Killer Sweater” another was something called a “boob window”. Getting the Sweater and altering it with a boob window was easy enough for someone who literally made his own armor. Sliding it on he modeled himself in front of his mirror.  
  
The black material allowed his red flesh to stand out further. The bare back and open side of the outfit allowed the smooth planes of his back and side of his swelled breast to be seen. The horizontal cut in the front allowed the top of his breast visible with but a scant millimeter from his nipples being visible. The sweater itself ended barely mid thigh not even grazing his boots. Looking at himself in the mirror one last time he wrapped his scarf around his neck and made his way to the machine.  
  
The silence echoed when he stepped in to the party. Ignoring his brother’s sputtered words he casually walked over to the Classic brother’s who were hosting todays get together.  
  
“Thank you for the invitation, i apologize for being late” Smirking at the vanished eye lights on Classic and the Vivid orange blush on Crisp he turned away giving his hips an extra sway.   
  
The night continued much like that. Many left speechless and staring. The only hiccup being his own brother trying to drag him off. After explaining everything and promising to give him a special show later he kept up his torment. As much as he despised copying other’s he had to use his brother’s catch phrase for this.  
  
He was going to have a  **G R E A T T I M E enacting vengeance.** He would show them unapproachable. Lets see them approach someone so obviously out of their league as he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for @MeGaLoTrash we are both thirsty for Edge in provocative clothes.


	33. Swapcest-Shark!skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharks can be very tenacious when it comes to chasing down a mate. What is scarier the shark you see or the one you don't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened drabbles on Tumblr got this request "Hi! Could you write a skeleshark drabble, please? Blue is in heat and trying to escape from the rest of the skelesharks trying to mate with him. They keep chasing him and poor fella just keeps getting more and more tired until Stretch finally catches up to him >3 Much appreciated! <3"

Blue was sure he had swam more in the last 24 hours then he ever had in his entire life. He was taught from the moment he was a small pup starting to enter maturity what heat was. No talk could have prepared him for the sheer terror he was experiencing now.  
  
He had swam away from the others of his school for their protection knowing how single minded male sharks in rut could be. As soon as he hit open water he felt it. The sense that he was being hunted. Frantically Blue had turned and twisted his body straining his eyes trying desperately to spot them.  
  
There! 4 massive shapes were rushing toward him at a alarming speed. Quickly Blue had pushed his to it’s limits in desperate hope to lose his pursuers. He had caught glimpses of them in their attempts to catch him.   
  
One a light orange skeleton shark had only chased him in a playful manner before cruising off sedately. A heavily scarred bright red shark had nearly caught him twice before he had become distracted when Blue had run into another submissive shark in heat. The other shark was also a bright red and similar in build to Blue himself. The red pursuer seemed to pause only long enough to compare them before slamming into the other shark in a brutally seemingly painful mating.  
  
Whimpering Blue had pushed himself harder. His last two pursuers were smart. One scarred from battle and a dark orange color seemed to always be at the corner of his eye circling him in ever shrinking circles. That was not the one who scared him no. Blue had only glimpsed his honey colored chaser once. A quick flash of a curved smile and he seemed to vanish into the dark water as if he has teleport.   
  
Finally It seems his orange suitor grew tired enough to stop his chase. Blue had not seen nor sensed his last would be mate for some time. Perhaps now he could rest? Slowing down he began to head toward a small shelf to rest. Nearly reaching it he felt his body loosening its tighten coils of anxiety.  
  
“AAAH NO!” Screaming Blue thrashed his body in protest. From below came a stunning slam. Through the kicked up sand their frenzies bodies caused Blue caught flashes of that same damn honey color. He had still been hunted. Whining as he felt teeth clamp powerfully and firmly on his collarbone his body went lax as he was flipped onto his back.  
  
Dazedly he met soft but determined eye lights of his future mate. Mewing as his body as caressed and positioned Blue felt his body open at the behest of prodding fingers.   
  
“aaah gentle mmm please” Blue moaned out as fingers pushed into his body, it was his first time. If he was to spend his heat and pupping with this monster he would need to be undamaged. A soft hum of confirmation sounded out as he was massaged to full arousal.   
  
When the first clasper was pressed to his slit Blue began to shake in fear. On his back his instinct was to go limp, he could do nothing but accept the mate above him. He had never heard of a dominant hurting a submissive but the experience was still scary. Dominants would stay through out the entire mating and if any pups were created. On occasion even become permanent mates.   
  
Feeling hands release he hips he let out a confused sound. His captor had easily sensed his fear permeating the water and helped Blue wrap his arms around the larger shark.  
  
“T-hank you” Feeling the teeth on his collar slightly pull back into what would seem to be a smile the clasper was pushed unrelenting into his body. His body was pressed into the sand as they mated. First taking one phallus then the other Blue was filled. Deliriously and over stimulated Blue’s body orgasm one last time powerfully before his mate let him go.  
  
“Finally got you darling. My name is Stretch” here his mate nuzzled him peppering kisses all over his face. “ Sorry to meet like this, but we have plenty of time to get to know each other”  
  
Maybe he wasn’t so bad. He already proved he was a excellent hunter AND lover. Giggling Blue kissed back.


	34. Kustard- crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only wanted to try on his dress. he didn't planet all for Sans to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened drabble request on tumblr received "Kustard. Size difference. Red crossdressing in something sexy and bara!sans caught him ? "

“Sans ya home?” Cautiously Red called out after short cutting to their shared apartment’s living room.  Holding his breath he waited for a reply. Hearing nothing Red quickly scampered to their room holding a shopping bag close to his chest.  
  
Placing the bag on the bed he reverently pulled out his prize. If anyone knew that Red secretly liked dresses his reputation would be ruined. It was true though, rough Red from the fell verse, liked to put on cute outfits. He wanted to feel delicate and well… pretty. He wanted to be delicate on his terms not just because he had 1 HP.  
  
When he had seen this dress he just couldn’t resist it. The dress had spaghetti string sleeves and was a soft matte black decorate with nebula and stars. He wished it had thicker sleeves to cover his scarred arms and cracked collar bones but he just could not walk away. The dress was short and form fitting, barely going to mid thigh and hugging the curves of his summoned flesh.  
  
Quickly stripping out of his usual wear he slipped the dress on loving the feel of it on his bones. Admiring himself in their floor length mirror, a gift from Papyrus in hopes they would maintain better hygiene if they could see themselves, he missed the soft blip of a short cut. There was no way he could miss the flash of a picture being taken nor the surprised whistle.  
  
“S-sans what are ya doing here?!” Red cried out falling back against the mirror trying unsuccessfully to cover his body.  
  
“Well i mean i live here? daaaamn is this a sight to behold baby” Sans began to approach him leering suggestively.   
  
“Hell no stay back you pervert!” Hissing Red turned to get away from Sans but found himself pinned by larger hands staring at his own reflection.  
  
“Aww now why would i want to do that sugar?” Sans reflected eyes stared him down from above his head. “ You look damn perfect like that, hmmm that dress is meteor-TITE, i have no bad comets”  
  
Normally Red would of laughed at those puns but he was to busy choking on his lover’s tongue as he was enveloped in their larger arms.  
  
“Now what do you say i show you something out of this world” Red could only blush as he felt something hot and hard slide between his shaking thighs.


	35. Red Error-sex without touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errors, glitches, and sex oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened my drabble series over on tumblr and received this request "If you'll like how about Red and Error ? With Red being the more " dominant " one ? And Blindfold ? It's okay if you don't write anything for it since it's a very rare pair, and there's almost nothing with them ! Anyways I hope you have a good day ! "

Red himself would be the first one to admit he was a attack first ask questions later kind of guy. Finding a skeleton that looked like a inverted version of himself rang every damn alarm bell he had. He would of struck the impostor down but seeing the convulsing body accompanied by floating errors brought out something in him.  
  
Dragging the terror stiffened body into his arms he brought them home out of anyone’s view and things took off from there. The skeleton was known as Error and he was even more damaged then Red could ever be. Their friendship had been slow and filled with mishaps. Discovering Error had a serious case of haphephobia nearly caused the destruction of his timeline.   
  
Neither one could determine when their relationship developed from acquaintances to friends and eventually to potential lovers. Intimacy was new and interesting for them. Error as he had never allowed himself to grow close enough to another before now and Red well, he got to be dominant for once.  
  
Red couldn’t touch Error without him crashing but he could bring him to completion just as easily as if it was by his own hands. Error was tied to the bed by his own strings perfectly in control even in his submission. Attached to his body were bullet vibrators all controlled by Red sitting far enough away where Error did not feel crowded but not alone either. To help his immersion a soft blindfold coated in Red’s own scent was tied tightly over Error’s eyes.   
  
The mind blowing pleasure and the spicy scent clouded Error’s mind. He may never be alright with who he is and how he is. He thanked whatever brought him to this timeline that Red is the one who found him.


	36. Classic fontcest- Lamia, somno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A willing body, a taste of ambrosia. Surely a midnight snack isn't uncalled for? take responsibility Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened drabble request over on tumblr received this request "Love your writing, thanks for every drabble and for this wonderful story :D and about drabble night maybe somnophilia with sleeping ut!Sans and dom ut!Pap? If you're comfortable with this. I don't really have anything specific in mind (can be with lamia Sans or not) so please do what you want ;)"

Papyrus found himself awake once more at ungodly hours of the night. He had spent most of his life indifferent to the carnal pleasures of the flesh. Since adopting tiny Sans and discovering the new feeding method he found himself almost constantly craving the other.  
  
The tiny squirming body crying loudly in bliss as he pushed his tongue between soft folds. Drinking soft nectar willingly given and returned from his own body in generous amounts. Growling Papyrus shook his head freezing when he dislodged his sleeping companion from his pillow.  
  
Sans grumbled at him sleepily before curling up once more asleep. Papyrus felt slightly irritated at this. It was Sans fault that Papyrus felt this. Prodding at Sans yielded nothing beyond whines. Rolling Sans over onto his back Papyrus licked his teeth thoughtfully.   
  
Surely Sans would not mind in the slightest if Papyrus took a small sample, just a small taste. Rubbing his thumb thoughtfully against Sans entrance Papyrus leaned forward.


	37. swapcest- dom!blue heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue had no time for words. He came for a purpose and was not stopping until he was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened drabble request over on tumblr received this request "I would love to read a drabble (US paps x US sans) -Blue loses control because of his heat and when his brother arrives home, he ties Stretch to the bed and fuck him until he faint > <"

Stretch was once again playing hooky from work. Blue was busy training with Alphys so he could kick back, drink some hone-  
  
*SLAM*  
  
“What? Papyrus what are you doing home? You are supposed to be at work!” Blue stood furiously at the door kicking his boots off and glowering at him in a unfamiliar fashion.  
  
“Could ask you the same thing bro. Usually you’re home a lot later, is something wrong?” Stretch felt nervous. Blue was looking at him like a piece of meat. His mannerism were sharp and he was throwing his clothes off haphazardly a complete opposite from his usual meticulous self.  
  
“The only thing wrong Papyrus is you aren’t naked and in my bed.” Blue was in his face now. “Short cut us to your room Now brother. I am in heat and either you take us to the bed or I take you HERE” Sans had grabbed a fist full of Stretch hoodie. Pulling them through a short cut they landed on Stretch’s bed where his clothes were near ripped off his body.  
  
“Summon a pussy for me Papy, I need it so bad. I’m in heat Papy, don’t you want to help me” Stretch was left speechless. His little brother and mate was frantically rubbing a glowing blue phallus roughly against his pubic symphysis. Who was he to deny such a desperate plea?  
  
As soon as his magic formed he was viciously pushed pounded into. Screaming out Papyrus grabbed onto his headboard as he was bent in half by his smaller brother. Sans was roughly half his height but so strong.   
  
“F-fuck Baby blue calm doooown, feels like you’re pulling my inside out!” Stretch gasped as he came around his brother’s length soaking the bed under them. Blue didn’t pause his thrust in the lightest fucking him through another orgasm at the tail end of his first.  
  
“Can’t Papy, you feel so good around me. Let me feel you mooore” Blue was drooling liberally his eye sockets engulfed completely in blue. Tears spilling down rounded cheeks from over stimulation.  
  
Papyrus tried to push Sans away, tried to crawl back, just long enough to catch his breath when he felt his soul summoned from his body.   
  
“Not yet Papy. I’m not done yet!” Sans quickly turned his brother’s soul blue.   
  
Flat on his back Papyrus could do nothing as his little brother pulled orgasm after orgasm from his body. Slowly his mind faded as his brother came into his willing body over and over.  Papyrus blacked out.

 

 


	38. FirstStar- overstim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stars witness everything even lovers coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opened drabble request over on tumblr received this request "FirstStar with overstimulation and you decide for the prompt ! ˚ω˚"

Sans always had a obsession with stars since the very first time he saw the wishing stones back when he was a babybones. When he had fixed up the machine and met other versions of himself and his brother. Discovering a world where the monsters were trapped in outer space blew his mind.  
  
The version of himself from that world was a pretty  _punny_  guy to. Always up for some good food, some bad laughs, and new experiences. It almost seemed like they were meant to be together. Slowly but surely they just  _gravitated_  around each other. Their first kiss was under the stars and their first time was to.  
  
Sans’s universe hit the surface permanently and Outer and he celebrated atop Mt.Ebott. Some wine and they were tipsy enough to forget that while remote they were still out in the open.   
  
Sans was riding his counter part furiously his hips grabbed and guided down in a desperate grip. They had been making love for hours, the pleasure felt borderline painful but neither wanted to stop.   
  
“Love you Outer so much, a-aah” Shivering Sans curled inward as his body shook under the crashing waves of another orgasm. His body hurt and he couldn’t stop his thighs from shaking.  
  
“Earth below, I love you to Sans. Please let me have more of you” Outer laid Sans back resuming his thrust. Sans moaned out crying happily. Who says you cant love yourself?


	39. Lamia-fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night between 4 very different brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opened drabble request on tumblr received this request "Such a special drabble night needs some fluff to go with the theme of the last chapter! X3 So I would love some movie night fluff with any pairing, or maybe even with one or all of the lamia Sanses in a group movie night setting?"

The brother’s settle comfortably on Blacks’s extra large satin pillow. Their owners were off having a night out while the small lamia’s were having a fun night in. Black was the host for tonight’s movie get together and he was very proudly holding his remote already within his coils.   
  
It had taken long enough to pick a movie they were all comfortable watching. Black had wanted something gore filled but Blue vetoed it on Cherry’s behalf. Sans wanted a documentary but Black refused to be bored to death in his own home. While they had squabbled with poor Blue stuck in the middle Cherry took the initiative and placed in a cute movie called “ Zootopia”. The bunny on the cover was very adorable and soft looking.  
  
By the time the others noticed it was to late. Cherry had settled him comfortably in the center of the pillow hugging the remote to his chest happily smiling. Sans and Blue stiffened when Black approached Cherry expecting to have to jump in to save their timid brother from the angry snake. They were both shocked and then filled with love when Black did nothing more besides wrap himself around his red brother snuggling against him.  
  
Exchanging smiles they to joined the cuddle pile and watched the movie. Later when the owners came home it was to sweetly sleeping snakes wrapped tightly to each other. Remote and movie long forgotten in favor of soft bodies and warmly glowing souls.


	40. swapcest-shark!skeletons part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and his pregnant mate talk over their future pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened drabble request on tumblr received this prompt "I beg of you can we see some more shark swapcest im dying of thirst for some prego shark blue"

Blue groaned sub audibly rubbing his rounded stomach. He was nestled in the sand safely in his mates territory. He was to far along to swim comfortably now and was completely dependent on his mate for all his needs. Perking up at a disturbance in the water he was greeted with his large mate swimming toward him from the mouth of the cave.   
  
Within his mouth was a limp seal. While Blue himself preferred fish his young were already much larger then pups for his breed should be and required more sustenance. Seal’s had so much more to them then simple fish. Mewing happily he bit into the offered meal humming when his mate gathered him into his arms, hands coming up to rub soothingly over his stomach.  
  
“How are you my little dancer?” Stretch cooed happily at his mate. Whereas Great Whites like himself could launch themselves out of the water after food, the sheer grace his tiny mate showed while he hunted was breath taking.  
  
Swallowing another mouthful Blue replied catching his breath mid frenzy “Mmm we are good darling! I can feel them moving so much, They swim even in their dreams.” Blue sighed wistfully. His pups were so active often keeping him up at night with their twitches and squirms.  
  
“Soon Blue we will get to hold our pups. I hope they come out as cute as you.” Stretch really was to good with words but Blue noticed those wandering hands.  
  
“At this rate ill be with pups before these are even old enough to leave the nursery!” Blue wiggled around giggling only to be forcefully manhandled to stare Stretch in the eyes.  
  
“Would that be so bad? If the only way to keep you at my side is to keep you round with my seed then so be it Blue. I..I love you. I love your laughs, I love your quirks and even when you fuss. The ocean is massive and for all that live in it, it is empty Blue. It has always been empty until i found you and got to know you.” Stretch was bearing all that he was to Blue at this very moment.  
  
“You love me?…I…I wanna stay to!” Blue began to sob pushing as close to his mate as his bloated stomach allowed him. “I would love to be your permanent mate! but um..maybe we can wait on more pups?” Bashfully Blue looked away whispering “ I wouldn’t mind mating with you more often though…”  
  
Stretched whooped in excitement spinning Blue around their nest before bringing their hands together over their future pups. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering Stretch is based off a Great White and Blue is a spinner shark. Spinner sharks get their name by the way they spin when they grab a fish to disorient them. I thought it was a cool and fun battle tactic that matched Blue. Stretch attacking from below is a often used tactic by Great white’s when seal hunting.
> 
> Also the reason Blue went limp when Stretch flipped him on this back is due to tonic mobility. Essentially flip a shark over they go limp and dazed and often male sharks do this to females while mating.


	41. skele!sharks-fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble series was open before hurricane hits for some prompts. this one was "Could you write more sharks, please? Something along the line of Sans already had his first pups. He's trying to teach them how to be a shark (hunting and killing and stuff) when he feels his heat building (again). Pap, of course, turns up with a pray and while the little ones are demonstrating their skills Pap and Sans takes care of business ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). (any sans/pap)" from sin-sius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be semi quiet due to Hurricane Irma.

Red watched happily as his young pup rolled playfully in the sand before him. After the first failed mating between him and a scarred tiger shark resulted in no pups, Red had taken his chance and escaped in case he became dinner.   
  
When his next heat came around he was blind sided when the same Tiger Shark attacked him. Red didn’t even have a chance before he was flipped over and thrust in to. Through the heat and haze he heard the other growl and swear he would never let Red leave his sight again.  
  
He stayed true to his word to. The tenacious shark named Edge was a overbearing, loud, dominating, possessive, loving, passionate and now permanent mate. He didn’t know the normally stoic shark could even smile until Red stomach started showing. Edge had glowed and worshiped Red’s body late into the night.  
  
Now Red was teaching their first and only pup (so far) how to “nap”. The little one came out a white tip reef shark like Red himself. Unlike most other sharks who either had to keep swimming to breath or expend magic constantly inside their bodies so they can rest like Edge does, Red’s species could lay still on the sandy ocean floor pumping water over their gills. This enabled them to nap and breathe while preserving magic stores.  
  
 “Little deeper darling, you don’t want the current to sweep you away” He called out from his resting place. The pup gave a small squeak and wiggled its soft tummy further in the sand partially burying themselves. They seem to be having more fun messing around then learning.  
  
Red would reprimand him, demand he pay more attention as this skill would be useful later in life but he had other worries. A small pup was easy food coupled with the fact Red was starting to leak a heat scent, they were a nearly irresistible target. Feeling a disturbance in the water Red looked around warily only to relax upon seeing his mate silently approaching.  
  
Anyone else who saw him coming would flee for their lives. Edge was a massive skeletal tiger shark, body heavily marked by battles. His fangs were freshly marked with blood, clamped tightly around dead prey. His eyes were burning brightly with lust and Red couldn’t help but feel himself tighten in want.  
  
The pups excited chirps pulled him out of his lust filled thoughts quickly. Watching the tiny little puplet wiggle swim their way up to their father was endearing. Edge lovingly cupped the little one giving them a quick kiss and setting them down by the food for them to enjoy. As it chewed and pounced the slowly floating fish they didn’t notice the spectacle behind them.  
  
As soon as he knew his pup was distracted Red began to tease his occupied mate. Sticking his tongue out lewdly and sliding his hands down his formed belly, over the beginning of his tail to his slit. Using his fingers as a V he spread himself invitingly barely holding back a moan as his mate set upon him ravenously.


	42. Bath time- KH swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles were open on my tumblr the prompt was "For drabbles: KH Swapfell fontcest. Bathtime where Sans is determined to scrub the tar off of his bro for good. :D" from Tically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be semi quiet due to Hurricane Irma.

(I don’t know to much about this version of swapfell so i hope it is ok. The Papyrus is called Money and the Sans is Plum.)  
  
Money sat reclining back on the living room couch. Smirking he counted today’s haul of cash. The suckers were out en mass today, a sleight of hand here, a flash of coin there and he made off like a bandit!  
  
Cackling to himself softly he started to light a new cigarette when a loud piercing scream echoed above him from the bathroom.  
  
 “Plum?!” throwing himself off the couch Money short cut to the bathroom door. Grabbing the handle he slammed his body into the door not expecting it to open at the last minute, or the hands grabbing his shirt, or getting flung over his brother’s shoulder into the tub.   
  
Dumbfounded he looked up from his sprawled position. Plum stood over him dramatically hand’s fisted at his hips.  
  
“BROTHER! I WILL NOT STAND BY ANOTHER MOMENT SILENTLY. PERHAPS I HAVE NOT BEEN CLEAR ENOUGH BUT YOU ARE FILTHY! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU BATHED? CHANGED YOUR CLOTHES?” with a loud put upon sigh Money leaned back waiting for the tirade to end. This was another one of his brother’s attempt to “mother hen” him.  
  
 “I SEE YOU PLAN TO BE STUBBORN. FEAR NOT BROTHER! WHILE I AM SURE YOUR OWN STENCH HAS CLOUDED YOUR MIND, I THE MALICIOUS PLUM SHALL TAKE THIS ARDUOUS TASK ON MYSELF” Plum grabbed onto his brother’s pants and forcibly pulled them off deftly avoiding Money’s struggling hands. “STOP FIGHTING MONEY! YOU WILL GET CLEAN YOU HEAR ME! OR I..I FORBID YOU FROM COMING INTO BED WITH ME!”  
  
The bathroom got very quiet. Money stared dumbfounded at his fidgeting brother. A light purple blush dusted across his face as he nervously folded and refolded Money’s pants. Money seemed to dive out of his remaining clothes flinging them everywhere. Sweet tiny little Plum taking the initiative in their relationship was to much of a rarity to pass up.  
  
The smaller skeleton was more often then not unmoved by Money’s sexual advances, until Money managed to fluster him enough he lost his inhibitions. If he needed to take better care of himself by bathing to get a hold of his little brother then he would sacrifice himself to the shower gods.  
  
Standing under the shower head he began to scrub himself at a fast pace only to squeak girlishly when a cold hand planted itself on his lower back. Looking behind himself he saw Plum naked as well blushing even deeper. In one hand he held a loofah.  
  
 “YOU..you wont do it right…let me help brother” That’s it. Turning around Money picked Plum up and pinned him to the wall.  
  
 “Nyeh heh lets get  _clean_ together bro _”_  
  
Words quickly became high pitched whines and moans.


	43. papayaberry-date at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble series was open the prompt was "A papayaberry drabble if you feel up to it? <3" from sesurescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be semi quiet during Hurricane Irma

Blue screamed in laughter whooping with his arms in the air. His Mwehs echoed back by excited Nyehs. His boyfriend Papyrus was was carrying him on his shoulders as he ran them through the park. The surface was incredible! look at all the sights! The colors!  
  
Rapidly patting Papyrus’s head Blue pointed to the duck pond nearby.   
  
 “Looks Rus! Ducklings!” Giggling at the sharp turn Blue held on mouth stretched wide in a smile. Squeaking as he was grabbed on his sides and flipped onto his boyfriends lap in front of the pond they gazed serenely at the water. Occasionally laughter bubbled up and they grabbed on to each other tighter.  
  
 “Look At Every Thing Blue. How Beautiful The World Is. Seeing The Surface Has Always Been My Dream. Now I Can Experience It With Someone I Love. All This Really Is A Dream Come True, But Only With You” Papyrus love confession echoed clearly around them.  
  
Eyes going from excited stars to glowing hearts Blue turned around throwing himself at his Date Mates face. Rolling around they exchanged kisses to each other’s, necks, anywhere they could reach. They scared all the ducks away but were to wrapped up to care.  
  
Getting up Blue took off calling out a challenge for Papyrus to chase him. Off they went again, Souls filled with love.


	44. Make it right- swapfellcest (my persona swapfells BBQ and rotten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble series was open on tumblr the prompt was "he others discovering Rotten's love for cute thing by accident and him freaking out badly about it ?" from error-is-the-bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be semi quiet due to Hurricane irma

(While Rotten and BBQ especially wouldn’t allow this to happen, i had to write this even though i am already at my self imposed max of 3 drabbles. Aagin this would  **NEVER**  happen. BBQ would of made every allowance and safe guard to make sure Rotten stayed calm and safe during this time. This tiny fragment of his brother had to be kept and preserved lest he lost him to the blood thirst of their world.)  
  
Rotten stared hollowly at the empty doorway. His floral tea cup left on the floor spilling its contents. Static rushed through his skulls. They knew, they  **saw**  him. He had been relaxing in his newest dress. It was a simple number, white with lavender trimmed ruffles. Everything was good, he was calm, he was  **happy**! Why did they come over?! it was his day to let go and be him!  
  
BBQ had come at his startled scream to his defense. Rushing the others back to the machine promising explanations later. Rotten began to shake violently.  
  
 ‘ _They saw me. They know. They know i am sick and weak. That i like dresses, and tea, and and_ ’ He began to scream and claw at his clothes. He was a member of the Royal Guard! He was a Monster of a Fell!verse! He was a Killer! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?!  
  
Sobbing he started to claw at himself when his hands were caught and he was pulled tight to a familiar chest. Sinking his teeth into his brother’s neck to muffled his (pathetic) sobbing he clung to his brother (pitifully). Feeling his brothers soul radiate soothingly he let it wash over him.  
  
BBQ would make it better, he had to.He always did.


	45. Friendship dolls-errorberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble series was open on tumblr prompt was "Errorberry. Errorberry friendship. Any kind of errorberry please." from anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be quiet due to hurricane Irma

“Stop whining, you only pricked your finger” If Error had known teaching Blue to knit would lead to Blue constantly poking his fingers and whining he would of run away.   
  
Not that it would of helped. Since Blue decided he wanted to be Errors “friend” Ink, the sadist, had been helping Blue travel the multi verse after him. Error had been HOPING that Blue would be distracted enough trying to make a doll that he would sit still long enough for Error to run away. Nope.  
  
Now he had a Sniffling Blue latched onto the end of his scarf suckling another finger tip.  
  
 “Why not just give up?” Error could feel the will to continue draining out of him.  
  
 “I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL NEVER GIVE UP! …and well…i am trying to make something special…” Blues high pitched voice trailed off into a bashful mumble.  
  
 “What a doll of your brother?”  
  
 “no…I well…wanted to make a doll of you…for when you run away i could have a something of you to hold…”   
  
Error’s head snapped back to look at Blue. He had buried his face into his bandanna holding in his pricked hand a misshapen doll that were in fact Error’s colors.  
  
Error crashed.


	46. screaming-errorberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble series was open on tumblr the prompt was "Erroberry Fluff? Maybe smut too? Sorry if it seems a bit demanding. Errorberry is so cute =P" from anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be quiet for a while because of Hurricane Irma

The anti-void was a blank expanse of white. Usually not a color could be seen beyond that of a lone inverted skeleton largely known as Error. He was feared throughout the timelines as the destroyer for ages until another skeleton by the name of Blue managed to break through his damaged mind and soul.  
  
There was still much bad blood directed to Error but he had never cared before so why would he care now? He still thought the other universes were glitches but they can’t be all bad if they spawned this master piece before him.  
  
To help Error over come the bad memories of his time trapped in the anti void, Blue had been adamant on creating new ones there. Error had not been expecting to be pushed to the floor and his mouth taken in a deep kiss.  
  
 Blue had sat on his pelvis gyrating slowly as he ran his hands up and down his own ribs. Slowly undressing himself on top of Error’s lap, Blue had made sure all the other could see was him.   
  
Taking off his gloves one finger at a time, they were tossed aside followed by a grey shirt and blue pants. The now mostly bare skeleton sat astride him with only his baby blue bandanna and a bright blush on.  
  
 “You said the the voices here were always screaming at you right?” a purposeful bounce on the glowing bulge in Error’s pants. “ Why don’t we scream louder?”


	47. Blue and the big slide- lamia hybrid Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue should probably think before he acts and Stretch shouldn't spoil him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for dear Nerascorpse whom donated kofis to me on tumblr and asked for Blue or Cherry getting lost. Blue fit the prompt a bit better then Cherry. Hope you enjoy dear!

The late afternoon sun shone through the overhead leaves highlighting a small shaking form. Poor little Blue had made plenty of decisions he should have thought over first before attempting. This one was proving to be the most terrifying.  
  
Recently the local park had built an addition to their playgrounds. Since Ebott City was the home place of Hybrids, the amount that lived within its domain was always high and steadily rising. Wanting to cater to its new smaller residents, the mayor had started a “Mini Ebott” project. Public places like libraries and parks were giving new smaller versions.   
  
The library now had a section that was miniaturized and perfect for the hybrids. Small books, tables and chairs. Tiny computers for them to use. It was perfect and helped keep harmony between the three races.  
  
Now Blue, said shaking bundle, was a hybrid, a skeletal lamia type to be exact. With the upper half of a magical skeleton and the lower half of a snake (made by the being’s own magic) he was one of the rare breeds. Little Blue lived happily with his Owner and Mate, Stretch. He loved Stretch and his dear mate often built all sorts of fun things around the house to entertain the rambunctious soul. When they had learned about the upcoming hybrid park, Blue had been out of his mind with excitement.  
  
The day of the grand opening he had gone with his siblings and their lovers. The four little snakes had spent the entire day playing on the swings they could sit comfortably in, jungle gyms they could be king over, Black demanded to be king first of course, and Blue’s favorite, the slide!   
  
Blue loved the slides. It was always so fun laying on his belly as he careened downward into the fine sand. He could spend hours on it. Climbing up and rolling down it in various positions each time. That play date was truly one of Blue’s most fond memories. He often asked Stretch to take him there whenever they had free time.  
  
Recently they had to enter the park through a different entrance, since minor maintenance to the side walk was being done and everyone was being rerouted.  They had passed through the “big” play ground where Blue saw something _amazing_. A massive slide that turned in to itself. It was similar to his own coils when he wrapped around one of his toys. He had to know more!  
  
“Ah! Stretch what that!” He rapidly bapped on Stretch’s skull from his perch. Blue loved to sit wrapped around Stretch’s crown, he could see so far from up here. Stretch’s chuckle vibrated through his body.  
  
“That baby blue is a ‘cork screw slide’. If you want before we leave I will take you on it a few times. It’s ah...a bit too big for you alone. Not to mention crowded” He was right. The bigger playground was filled with human and monster kids. Blue seeing the wisdom of those words, chirped happily and bapped Stretch once more to continue forward.  
  
Stretch’s long legs ate up the distance until they arrived at Blue’s current addiction. Gently lifted from his perch, Blue happily accepted the kiss before wiggling to be put down. As soon as his belly hit the grass he was off!  
  
He spent hours moving from one form of entertainment to another. Always returning to the slide for a few rounds. Pausing eventually for a breather, Blue noticed the park was quieter than usual. Peeking around he saw the sun was low and people were leaving the park. That meant he could get on the big slide!  
  
Squeaking excitedly Blue looked around for his mate only to face palm. Of course, Stretch had found a spot to nap in. Slithering over Blue was filled with determination.    
  
Stretch was for lack of better term, stretched out under a tree snoring softly. Grabbing fistfuls of the others ever present hoodie, Blue hoisted himself up. Settled on Stretch’s chest he began to bounce in place.   
  
“Wake waaaake! Stretch promises!” Blue flopped over rolling his body as he loudly tried to wake Stretch up. Unfortunately, he was a deep sleeper. Nothing Blue did worked. No matter how many times he bounced, hisses, or nibbled at Stretch the other skeleton didn’t move. His slowly moving chest never stuttered. Blue found himself at a loss.  
  
He wanted to get on the slide! But if Stretch didn’t wake up how was he going to…wait. Blue mewed happily. Since the park was mostly empty he could go on the slide himself! Stretch was always telling Blue how big he was and smart. Blue could nip over there quick and enjoy himself a few times before Stretch even started to rouse! Plan formed Blue made his way off Stretch and past the hybrid playground.  
  
Tongue flicking out he was able to taste and sense the trail Stretch had made earlier. He followed it carefully, pausing to make sure he wasn’t lost. Finally, he saw it over the grass. The slide! Wiggling happily for a moment he surged forward. Falling from the grass and onto the sand he was happy to see that he had been right. The bigger playground was empty!  
  
“Yassss” Blue couldn’t help hissing out happily. Struggling through the much larger sand box he finally made it panting from exertion. Looking Blue found himself daunted be the sheer height of the slide. Had it always been so big? Maybe this was a bad idea…  
  
Gazing at the slide as it seemed to whisper to him enticingly.  “Hnnng!” He couldn’t resist! Coiling around one side of the railing he began to inch his way higher. He would need to thank his twin on this climbing method! Stretching up he bunched his coils to push himself higher. Little by little he made his way to the top. Hooking his small fingers over the rim he heaved himself the last bit before lying flat gasping for air. He had done it!  
  
Righting himself after he caught his breath, Blue looked around only to skree in terror. He was so high! To high! How was he supposed to get down? He couldn’t even see over the lip of the slide and the stairs made him dizzy to look at. This was bad, so very bad. Shaking Blue backed up.   
  
“Nuh nuu!” His arms flailing, he threw himself flat on the floor again. Blue had nearly fallen off the side. He was too small for the railing to help him stabilize. Crying and shaking Blue wrapped around himself in fear. Head peeking out from a small peep hole between his body and tail.  
  
“Strtch…halp”   
  
                                                                                           ~  
  
Off by the mini park Stretch was beginning to wake from his impromptu nap. He had been tired from work lately. Constantly going to the park with Blue as soon as he got home meant even less rest. How could he tell that tiny puppy face no? He was the first to admit he was wrapped around that tiny finger, and that it probably wasn’t good for him to cave in like this so often.   
  
Sitting up he yawned stretching, moaning as his back popped from sleeping on the hard ground. Idly scratching his chest, he looked over to the slide, where he assumed Blue would be.  
  
“B-blue?!” The park was empty. Jumping to his feet he looked around wildly. “BLUE WHERE ARE YOU?” Stretch called frantically, rushing toward the playground. He looked around pausing for that responding cheep only to hear silence. “Oh fuck nonono, where is he” Stretch walked in circles looking around. Maybe someone had seen him? But the park was empty.  Had someone taken him? No, Stretch would have sensed Blue’s panic.  Where could he have gone?  
  
It hit him like a flash. The big slide!  
  
Running while still calling out Blue’s name, he made it there in record time. He paused waiting, listening.  
  
“Strtch…halp...pls” There! Blue’s voice. Head swiveling back and forth he followed it to the slide. Had Blue climbed this? ALONE? The steps were small for someone his size but for Blue it would have been like climbing a mountain. At the top he found him.   
  
Blue was twisted around himself as small as possible. The little cerulean bundle was shaking violently. Broken sounding pleas for help coming out sporadically. In his trauma the lamia didn’t even realize his calls had been answered.   
  
Dropping to his knees, Stretch gathered the limp, terror filled form. Pushing his emotions through his hands like Edge taught him.  
  
“It’s ok baby Blue I’m here. Shh” He crooned. Blue had tensed when he felt hands on his body but began to cry in relief when the magic washed over him. Stretch had come! Stretch was hear.  
  
“Waaah! Ahm sorry! Sorry Strtch sorry” Great wails left Blue. Clinging to the familiar fabric he sobbed great chest heaving cries. He had been so scared. How could he possibly think that was a clever idea? What if Stretch hadn’t found him and Blue had fallen?  
  
Stretch rocked them slowly back and forth. His magic permeated the air around them in a honey glossed shimmer. Love, safety, calm, comfort, support was only some of the motions his soul released. Blue was safe in his arms.  
  
“Let’s go home sweetie. I think that’s enough park time for a while.” He murmured gently taking the stairs back down. They would have a talk about Blue’s adventure later after they both calmed down.


	48. Give him BACK- fellcest My hybrid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request: "Could you please write a drabble about Fell protecting his little lamia ? <33 I would love it so much fgshjdshg"

Edge hated going to the hybrid stores. He was running low on some supplies for Cherry and needed to stock back up. The squealing children and high pitched giggles of females gazing at the young and playful hybrids were grating on his nerves. His poor lamia wasn’t fairing much better.  
  
Cherry had to come with him this time. He had gone through another growth spurt and needed new clothes. While Edge could have gone and guessed the correct size he could not miss this opportunity. Seeing his little love trying on cute outfits like his own run way model was a gift to the world. Edge gazed at the outfits lining the shelves before him. What would look good?  
  
“AAAAAHNG!” The startled scream and the lose of weight from his shoulder had Edge whipping around. He looked frantically at the crowd, who had taken him?  **WHO**?! No one was looking at him and he could not see Cherry’s distinct red magic.  
  
 “Cherry?! Where are you?!?”  
  
 “edge! waaaah! edge!”   
  
His lovers voice came from the direction of the door. He could see the back of a fleeing human and his little mate struggling. Edge ran after him seeing red. His entire vision narrowing down with pin point accuracy. This pathetic worm was trying to steal his mate!  
  
Roaring Edge pushed people out of his way, vaulting over displays. If they made it out of the store the likely hood of the thief escaping grew exponentially. Aiming carefully he summoned a bone spear. Monsters were not allowed to use their magic freely as many humans were scared of the power they wielded. There was a loophole however. In the defense of their life or family they could.  
  
He launched it with deadly aim. The sound of bone piercing flesh some how audible over the screams of the terrified human and monsters and tiny high pitched wails of the young hybrids. The victims scream soon followed as they were pinned to the entryway barely a foot from their goal.  
  
Already Edge could hear the sound of police sirens. He walked calmly over to the squirming body and pried the grasping hand open breaking several fingers in the process. Cherry had curled himself into a defensive ball. Bringing him up to his face Edge expanded his aura, projecting love/safety/peace/ and a fierce protectiveness.   
  
They would most likely spend the next few hours in police custody explaining what had happened but they would at least do it together. 


	49. The glory that is Pie- Fluffy fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Here is a silly prompt a friend helped me come up with: UF bros sharing food from a single plate... aggressively XD Maybe a spoon or fork fight as well? Ends sweet? I wanna see some more of your adorable fluff ^3^♡"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh this was fun to write! December drabble event

They had been circling. The last slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie from Undertale Toriel sat innocently, plastic wrapped, on their table. Both Edge and Red wanted it desperately. It had been unanimously agreed that the original Toriel made the best pie. Both brothers had eaten a slice already, but they had been given an odd number with the rule of “Share”.   
  
How do you share something that tasted like pure ambrosia? Something that tasted of all things good and right in the world. But Red loved Edge more and had decided to give HIM the last slice, knowing his little brother enjoyed it greatly. Edge has decided the same knowing the Red often denied himself good things.   
  
So, the slice sat there…untouched.  
  
Red began to get pissed. Was Edge snubbing his gift? He knew how much Red wanted that damn slice of god’s gift to mortal kind! Yet there it was TAUNTING him. He knew his Boss was a sadist, but this was plain cruel. Sitting on the couch grumbling, Red did his best to ignore his brother bustling in the kitchen. Whatever he was doing, Red bet it wasn’t even THAT FUCKING SLICE OF PIE.  
  
“SANS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW. THIS WILL NOT STAND A MOMENT LONGER!” Loud and demanding Edge called for him. Groaning loudly, Red slumped a moment longer before dragging himself to the kitchen. Pausing at the archway he stared in confusion.  Edge stood there arms crossed holding two forks. His foot tapping an angry staccato on the floor. There at his side was the unwrapped slice of pie.  
  
“I AM TIRED OF THIS BROTHER. I, BEING THE GLORIOUS AND MAGNANIMOUS MONSTER THAT I AM GAVE YOU THIS PRECIOUS GIFT. YET YOU STAND THERE, SLOUCHED AND DIRTY MIND YOU, WITH THE GIFT UN EATEN. WE ARE GOING TO SHARE IT THEN” with that Edge sat at the table in front of the pie, placing the forks down. He sat with all the elegance of a king waiting to be served.  
  
Red cold only blink stupidly a moment. Edge had been waiting for HIM to eat it? While he had been waiting for EDGE to eat it? They were both fucking stupid, weren’t they? Huffing he shuffled over dragging the other kitchen chair to sit next to his brother. Grabbing one of the forks he cut a small bite and brought it to his mouth. Moaning when the creamy texture seemed to melt as soon as it hit his tongue. Eyes closing in bliss, Red tilted his head back saving it. Swallowing he opened his eyes to see Edge staring at him with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
While Edge was busy staring at him, Red stole another bite. Laughing at the other’s indignant squawk they attacked the food. Forks flashing, they scooped bites into their mouth. Rising out of their seats to hunching over the table.   
  
“Hey that was mine!” Edge has stolen the bite right off his fork.  
  
“NYEH HEH HEH JAPED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”  
  
Growling Red grabbed the plate and ran. Skidding around the corner of the kitchen, he avoided his lover’s grabbing hands.   
  
“Snooze ya lose bro-* Ping*” Freezing in place Red slowly floated upward. He had been turned blue.  
  
“AS I WAS NOT SNOOZING, I MUST CERTAINTLY DID NOT LOSE BROTHER. I NEVER LOSE.” Slow clicks as his brother approached him, heels barely muffled by the carpet floor. The plate was slipped from his hands. Red could do nothing but watch as Edge took a generous bite. Left on the plate was barely a mouthful now.  
  
Almost in slow motion the fork pierced the flaky sweet crush. Cinnamon and butterscotch oozing out, glistening enticingly. Whining as the bite was brought up to sharp teeth before pausing.  
  
With a snap disappeared behind fangs. Slumping in the hold, Red said good bye to sweet happiness. Oh well maybe next time they go to Undertale they coul-   
  
“Hphmf?” teeth clanked against his own.  Pointed fingers pried his mouth open wide enough for a sinuous tongue to deposit the glory on his tongue. Moaning they shared the sugary treat between them.  
  
They smiled at each other before laughing loudly at their antics


	50. Tea for Two- Rottenberry (my HC of swapfellsans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I got so excited it took me several tries to finally click the actual ask button! Ok, my drabble requests is: RottenBerry fluff, you pick the situation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal HC of the swapfell bros BBQ/Rotten. December Drabble event

Blue couldn’t help twirling in front of the full-length mirror. He got so excited when he received the lace embroided invitation in the mail. He had been formally invited to attend a “Best Friend Dress Up Tea Party”.  Blue had ran screaming in excitement all the way to his brother’s room.  
  
The invitation told him to come early and clean. An outfit would be provided for him. A second page was included for Stretch’s eyes only. The following week had been excruciatingly slow to pass. Bright and early Saturday morning, Blue scrubbed his bones extra hard. He knew how protective Rotten was of his hand stitched dresses.   
  
They had been friends for a long time. Finding solace in each other. Seeing how easily they could have been the other. One forced to be tough but hating it. Rotten wanted to be happy, small, safe and dare he say it cute. Blue often disliked that many viewed him as weak and child like because of his happy attitude and adorable visage. He wanted to be tough and strong, a dependable monster to lean on. They had exchanged all their secretes during late night phone calls. Amidst whispers and giggles.  
  
This was a gift. More then just a play date. It was to see Rotten without his mask. Rotten at his purest core. A swap Sans just like him, only hurt and forced to hide.   
  
Blue arrived separate from his brother. BBQ met him at the machine dressed in a well pressed suit and vest. He was escorted to Rotten’s bedroom door. Two sharp knocks. The door opened only a fraction before a hand snapped out and dragged Blue in.  
  
What happened next was a whirlwind of activity and colors. His clothes had been pulled from his body. Rotten had pushed and prodded Blue until he formed his ecto body. Plush magic cushioning over his bones. Giggling as frilly panties were tossed at his face. As soon as he had one outfit on, he was pulled off and another in its place. Finally, one was approved. It looked fit for a princess. White with blue trimming, it ruffled and seemed to float around his knees. The bell like sleeves covering the tip of his fingertips. Rotten stood next to him. Their outfits were similar. Where Blue’s was white, Rotten’s was Black with a light purple trimming.  
  
“If You Wanted Us To Match Why Not Start With This” Blue asked as they slid on small heels over their stocking feet.  
  
“PERHAPS I JUST WANTED MY OWN LIFE SIZE DOLL” Rotten shrugged his shoulder with a sniff. Fluffing out his dress he held his hand out for Blue with an exaggerated curtsy. Giggling Bleu returned in. Together they exited the room before descending the stairs in tandem.   
  
At the base was a cloth covered table with two dainty high back chairs. On the table stood their brothers. Stretch also wearing a well pressed waiters uniform. They were going to have a tea party in style. Their chairs were pulled out for them and a napkin laid on their lap. Fine china, freshly shine was placed before them along side a flower shaped tea cup.  
  
“Tea sir?” BBQ asked softly. His voice a soft rasp bringing a shiver up Blue’s spine. Nodding he asked for 2 spoonsful of sugar. Looking up he watched his brother doing the same for Rotten. The older brothers stepped back as the sanses quietly blew and sipped at their tea. Soft violin music playing in the background. A platter of petit fours was brought to the table. Rotten placed several on Blue’s plate, before plucking one up and holding it enticingly for Blue to eat. Taking a small bite, his eyes burst into stars.  
  
“How Yummy!” leaning forward to finish it off he pouted when Rotten ate it triumphantly.  Pouting becoming a smile he held one up for Rotten to eat. They did this several times. Sharing the miniature cakes between them. Slowly their chairs slid closer until they sat side by side. They had begun to laugh. Seeing who could eat the desserts faster. Nudging each other playfully and picking soft tickling flesh as distractions.  
  
Stretch and BBQ watched on smiling. Occasionally bring out more treats and tea. It was wonderful seeing their brothers so happy.


	51. What are you doing?!-dub con honeyerrorberry lamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drabble idea: blue finding papys pet Error lamia, pappy can't let him leave. Now he's a pet too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has mind manipulation and dubious consent. Please take care.  
> December Drabble event

Blue had noticed his brother acting odd lately. Spending hours on end in his “workshop”. Blue wasn’t allowed down there at all. The last time he tried his brother had gotten so mad at him. Blue had never feared his big brother before, until that day. He looked…deranged.   
  
But he missed his brother. For months Stretch would spend all his free time deep under the house. He had tried talking to Edge, Classic and Black and they said, sometimes their brothers got to into their current projects. Wait for Stretch to get bored and he would be back to his usual self. Yet, he didn’t. Every time they were together it was like all Stretch wanted was to leave.  
  
Every day it got worse. Blue just wanted his brother back. He devised a plan. It was late one night. Stretch had read him his bed time story and left hours ago to his room. The house was silent and dark. Creeping out of bed, Blue padded his way out of the house. Getting to the basement door he pulled out the key he had secretly made. A copy of his brother’s.   
  
Opening the door, he descended the stairs. The door at the bottom was ajar showing a light and a moving shadow. Was Stretch skipping sleep to work? Angrily Blue stomped down the rest of the stairs and threw the door open.  
  
“BROTHER YOU KNOW YOU’RE Su..pos..” His words trailed off. This was not what he expected at all. His brother sat on an old rickety bed with his pants down. Nestled between his legs was a familiar yet unfamiliar skeleton. He looked like his friend Error whom he had not seem for some time. The darkly colored head was bobbing tellingly against the taller skeleton’s pelvis. He was bare, all his bones on display but they stopped at his floating rib. From their magical flesh descended thickly. Where there should be legs was now a long snake like tail. A thick, heavy looking chain hooked to a collar around a thin neck. Connecting Error (could it really be him?) to the wall.  
  
“I’m disappointed in you bro. Told you not to come in here.” Blue made shaky eye contact with his brother. He stood trembling, feeling numb, as Stretch get up pushing the smaller being away. The dark skeleton whined from the floor reaching hungrily for Stretch even as one hand drifted to plunge into a heavily leaking slit. Stretch ignored the pawing at his proudly standing erection. He made to walk over to Blue. Thinking quickly Blue turned to run, anything! He had to get away. As soon as he reached the door he found himself falling to the floor. A sharp pain thudding at the back of his skull, his ears ringing.  
  
“Can’t let you go. Sorry Baby Blue. Don’t worry you’re gonna be happy here. Bring him over, Error” Blue lost consciousness.  
  
                                                                          _  
  
“Hm…” Something felt so good. Blue had never felt like this before. He was warm and tingly. There was a pressure against his pelvis, but his legs felt funny. Grumbling Blue tried to turn over but found he couldn’t. Groaning he tried again only to have something yank at his neck. Gasping he opened his eyes as everything came rushing back to him. Trying his best to sit up, Blue screamed and tried to scoot backwards ineffectively. Wrapped around him was Error, lapping at his conjured genitalia that sat within a glowing blue tail, the same color as his magic. H-His legs were gone! Reaching forward the jangling of chains and an unrelenting pressure at his wrist stopped him. His hands were cuffed to a collar at his neck. Thrashing Blue looked around trying to ignore the pleasure racing through his body.  
  
“Error Stop Please!” Blue begged struggling as best he could.  
  
“Shh Shh bro. Let it happen. Once the serum works through your body, you’re gonna feel much better. Error’s just helping you along.” Eye lights extinguished Blue stared horrified at his brother. He was sitting there pleasuring himself watching as Blue was violated.  
  
“Se-serum?” Blue stuttered, body jerking as Error dipped his tongues deeper within swollen folds.  
  
“Yep. Its gonna make you nice and easy to handle. Just like Error. He fought you know. Screamed and thrashed. Lost count how many times he had to reboot. Now all he wants is my cock and pleasing me. Soon you will to. My precious pets” His brother was crazy this was wrong. Opening his mouth to argue Blue could only moan. He wanted to fight, to yell, anything. But all he found himself doing was thrusting his hips against Errors face and wondering what his brother’s dick tasted like.


	52. My Queen- Classic fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "Drabble idea: king papyrus randomly announces sans to be his queen and give him heirs. Sans didn't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

How had it comes to this?  
  
His brother had ordered every monster in the underground gathered. Those that could not come for any reason were to turn on their televisions. He had an announcement of grand importance. The human had unleashed one hell of a genocide this reset. Leaving barely half of the monster population behind. The ones who remained had begun to fall from lack of hope. When Papyrus had been crowned King they begun to look toward the future.  
  
Together Papyrus and his advisor and brother Sans, had begun to rebuild the underground. Slowly improving life for the remaining monsters. Lately the other advisors and even the nobles had begun to push Papyrus in to finding a Queen. Saying it would help secure the future of the underground. Bringing comfort to the survivors. A Queen and hopefully an heir would be a beacon of good things to come. This had stressed Papyrus greatly. Sans had done his best to fend them off, but Papyrus had closed himself away in his quarters.  
  
It had been a week since Papyrus had sequestered himself. He would let no one in, not even Sans. Finally, he told his guards to gather everyone. That he would announce his decision on his future queen. Sans was conflicted. He was happy his brother was going to leave his room finally, but felt horribly sad that the little baby bones he raised was being forced into marriage. Papyrus deserved to pick a mate out of love not necessity.   
  
Sighing Sans had stepped out of his room only to be pushed back in. The maids told him, his usual outfit as Advisor would not do. They handed him a nicely pressed outfit that looked suspiciously like one of the former queen’s dresses hemmed to his size. Opening his mouth to complain got him no where as they hurried him to get dressed or he would miss his brother’s announcement. Shoving himself into the dress, Sans hurried over to where everyone was gathered. Taking his usual position behind and to the side of Papyrus he waited for everyone to quiet down.  
  
Papyrus raised his hands and the monsters instantly quieted.  
  
“MY FELLOW MONSTERS. MANY OF YOU ARE WORRIED WITH GOOD REASON. WE HAVE RECENTLY LOST A KING AND THE THRONE WAS LEFT EMPTY. WE FEARED NO ONE WOULD LEAD US. I TOOK UPON THE CROWN AND BECAME YOUR NEW KING. I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE STILL AFRAID. THAT SOMETHING MAY HAPPEN AND THE THROWN WILL ONCE MORE BE EMPTY.  WORRY NOT! FOR I YOUR GREAT KING PAPYRUS HAVE PICKED A QUEEN WHO SHALL BARE ME MANY HEIRS” He paused as the monsters below clapped and cries happily. There was hope. “A QUEEN IS A MONSTER THAT SHOULD BE EQUAL TO THEIR KING. STRONG AND KIND. A WELL LOVED AND GENTLE FIGURE, EVER PATIENT AND TRUE. MY FELLOW MONSTER INTRODUCE TO YOU YOUR FUTURE QUEEN, MOTHER TO MY HEIRS, AND MY BROTHER, SANS!” Papyrus turned grabbing Sans into a kiss.   
  
The thunderous applause not drowning out Sans mental screams.


	53. Down boy no!-spicy honey with cherryberry hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Drabble idea: wolf fell paps attempting to court Pappy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Stretch cursed up a storm as he hastily climbed up the nearest tree. That damn fell wolf had found him again. He had no idea where he and his brother came from but one morning they were just sitting on the porch and forced their way into their lives. Blue had welcomed them with open arms. Finding companionship in the wolf version of their friend Red. The newly dubbed Cherry happily following Blue around. Stretch had gotten stuck with Boss.  Edge their usual Fell!Papyrus was tall but the wolf was massive. Even slightly bent forward on his toe pads he was gargantuan. His looming shadow seemingly blotting out the light.  
  
Lately Boss had begun to follow Stretch everywhere …well follow not being the correct word. Stretch felt stalked. Deep imprints in the snow around his sentry station, huffing breathes under his door at night, eyes boring into his back but no one in sight. Lately Boss had been leaving him…gifts. Freshly killed animals dropped at his feet. The massive wolf sitting proudly waiting for something. Stretch would give his best attempt at a smile and pat his head. He had no idea what he was encouraging.   
  
When Cherry begun doing it Blue had also shared his confused. Fortunately, with Cherry it was a bit straight forward. He had waited for Blue to bend over to pick something up and had tried to mount him. Both wolves had been kicked out of the house that evening. The swap brothers had tried to explain to their suitors that they weren’t interested. The wolf monsters understanding them but not caring. They instead had redoubled their efforts.  
  
Stretch had stubbornly ignored all of Boss’s advances. He thought Blue agreed with him until he came home one day to Blue draped over the couch with Cherry rutting into him howling. Boss’s amused expression flustering further. Perhaps Boss saw that since Cherry’s method worked, perhaps he should try it to? Seeing the large flips flex a few times, Stretch ran. Using his short cuts to just barely stay ahead of his pursuer.  Now he was stuck up a tree with a 7-foot wolf skeleton after his nonexistent ass. Great.


	54. Too High- Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Edgeberry on a date at the amusement park? Maybe one of them is afraid of heights? <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

This was a horrible idea. Not the date of course. The Date with Edge was a great idea! Blue was fit to bursting with happiness when Edge had agreed to go with him to the county fair. It really showed how far Edge had come since they had met. Before, the violent skeleton would not have even entertained the thought of being out in the open surrounded by who knows how many human and monsters. All of them laughing or talking, lights flashing, some screaming from the rides.  
  
Blue had managed to maneuver Edge away from some of the larger roller coasters. He had been to ashamed to admit that heights bothered him just a bit. He was terrified of them actually. He was able to blame his shakiness on the twist and loops when Edge expressed his concern. When Edge had seen a ride called “Drop of Terror” from a distance he had demanded they rode that next. Blue had wanted to flat out scream no. It was the tallest ride in the entire park. Slowly taking you higher before pausing at its summit for you to see out past the fair grounds and into the city, before dropping you in a dizzying spiral.  
  
Stalling for time Blue had instead convinced Edge that they should try some of the food and then of course wait for it to digest. Anything and everything. He dragged Edge to all the stalls and instigated a “I can do this better then you” competition. All that stalling and yet here they were in front of the line. They would be next.  
  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT BLUE?” Snapping out of his panic internal screaming, Blue turned his best smile at Edge.  
  
“I Am Completely Fine. Yep Nothing Wrong Here! Not At All” Blue tried to shut up but couldn’t stop himself. His legs were caught between shaking and locking in place. Edge stared at him blankly before nodding. Thinking he had convinced the taller skeleton Blue stepped forward when beckoned by the attendant only to be swept up in long arms. Blinking stupidly as he was carried away from the ride.  
  
“IF YOU WERE SCARED YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING PIPSQUEAK. WE WASTED TIME.” In complete opposition to his rude tone, Edge’s hand rubbed soothingly up and down his back. The tension whooshed out of Blue leaving him limp and gasping.  
  
“I’m sorry…” He mumbled burying his face in Edge’s scarf smelling a pleasant mixture of spices and bone cologne. A tighter hug was his only answer.


	55. I'm gonna stick my dick in it-double Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey its me trashfontcesttrash on anon bc that account is secondary and you can't send anon through side accounts, how about some Buff Blue meeting the pudgy Blue for the first time maybe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

It was always interesting meeting other versions of himself. He didn’t mean Sanses from completely different Aus. B.B meant other Underswap Sanses. It was odd being one of the tall ones. The room felt like a fun house mirror. Yea B.B looked like the other Sans he usually hung out with, Comic, Rotten and even Red. These just looked exactly like him. From the curve of their cheek to the way they held themselves.   
  
From the crazed Horrorswap to the large Bara one in the corner. All their souls resonated. Upon meeting they had quickly coordinated themselves to find a nickname for each. Finding all their similarities and differences. He had been given the moniker B.B for his well trained and buff body. Having all the smaller Sans staring at him in aw and ever worship was glorious. It felt like he was back home with his harem. Perhaps he would add one of them to it? It has to be narcissistic to not only fuck versions of yourself but what would equal a clone. Would they be considered clones?   
  
Best not to be distracted. Moving around the room amicably he greeted each little gathering, pausing to talk and exchange stories. Mentally he was compiling a list of possible mates. Several he vetoed immediately. While yes, they were pleasing, and he would love to bed them, something was missing. Turning from the last group B.B found himself tripping over a squealing bundle.  
  
“MWEH I’M SORRY ARE YOU OK?” Rubbing his head, he looked up and stopped. In front of him was the smallest roundest Underswap Sans he had ever seen. Pudgy cheeks blushing in mortification, the star lit eyes shining through unshed tears. Dainty hands flapped around him as they called out apologies and tried to lift him to his feet. Their arms to small to even partially wrap around him. Pressed chest to chest he could feel the soft ecto flesh press against his own firmer mass. B.B stood lifting the smallest Sans he had ever seen in the world with him. The little guy settled easily, wrapped chubby short legs around B.B’s hips. “I’M SORRY I BUMPED INTO YOU. IM BERRY!” a wide smile.  
  
With plenty of stretching… and preparation he could make it work. Giving his most charming smile, he walked away carrying his new prize.


	56. Pep talk- Venomberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can I ask for fluffy blue and swapfell sans (to your liking) praising and comforting? Please vwv"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

The house seemed to shake from its foundation up. The usually residents of Snowdin taking a detour to avoid the almost comically bouncing house. Loud unintelligible words sounding form within.  
  
“YOU HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL BLUE”  
  
“Yea”  
  
“WE HAVE TRAINED HARD FOR THIS”  
  
“We did..”  
  
“SAY IT WITH MEANING BLUE”  
  
“I Have This Under Control! I Have Trained Hard For This!!” Blue yelled loudly pumping his fist in the air. Next to him stood his best friend and lover Black. He was the Sans from Swapfell and the love of Blue’s life. Today Blue WAS going to join the Royal Guard even if he had to drag Alphys through waterfall to prove it! Turning he swept Black up and dipped him to the ground. Ignoring the deadpan stare, he peppered the slowly blushing face with kisses. Laughing when he was pushed away he helped Black back up.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror before sobering up. “What if she still says no Black? What if I’m just not good enough? That I might never be” Once more his voice dropped low. No one had ever heard Blue speak like this, at his weakest. No one would believe the ever-smiling Blue was even capable of stopping his constant happiness. Black knew better. He saw through Blue’s façade immediately.   
  
Black pulled Blue close to his chest. Burrowing the slightly taller skeleton against him tightly. Arms locking around each other for comfort. Black was captain of his world’s Royal Guard out of necessity. He understood wanting the recognition, the need to prove one self even if their reasons to want it were different.    
  
“You’re one of the strongest monsters I know Blue. If she doesn’t see it then she doesn’t deserve you in her guard” No one knew Black could speak low either. “Don’t forget what you told me right? Together we could do anything we wanted. I will be with you the whole way.” They rested their foreheads together smiling.   
  
Blue thought his goal in life was to be in the Royal Guard. Thinking about it now maybe it didn’t really matter so much if he got in or not. As long as Black was by his side no matter where he went or what he pursued. He would be happy.


	57. Eggs incoming- fellcest, lamia!red, not my hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Red!LamiaxEdge, fluffy something with children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Red smiled happily watching his friend’s hatchlings played on a fluffy blanket laid on the floor. Hearing Comic had clutched and hatched a whole group of babies, awoken a deep instinctual part of Red. He loves little ones. Seeing them squirm about uncoordinated, tiny mouths opening to chirp and squeak. They were so small and soft. He had visited them every day when his mate was at work. Edge and Comic’s own mate, Classic, worked at the same restaurant. So, they lamia usually spent the day together. This gave Red plenty of time to play with the little ones and Comic plenty of time to rest.  
  
During one of these days Red had decided that he wanted a clutch of his own. Imagining small wriggling dark red hatchlings filled his every waking thought. Would they look like him? Or Edge? Maybe a mixture? They had been together for some time. A stable home, a healthy bond. Perfect to raise a family! Enticing Edge into bed an easy task. His lover never seemed to get enough of him.   
  
Their coupling was always deep and sensual. Begging every night for his mate to fill his achingly empty body. Edge truthfully had no idea what Red had planned. He had heard Edge talking wistfully with Classic over the sleeping babies. Edge felt he wouldn’t be a good father and never tried to bring up the subject. Red instead took it into his own claws. Today when Edge came to pick him up, Red would have a surprise for him.   
  
Nestled in his lower body were three shining little soulings. The barest of eggshell forming around them. Their beating pure white souls clearly seen the protective magic. His tummy only just starting to swell. Comic had known almost immediately. He was excited for them and kept his mouth shut, not even telling his mate.  
  
That night after dinner. Red settled neatly on the bed waiting for Edge to coming upstairs. As soon as the door opened, Red had smiled and lifted his shirt. Bearing the bright SOULS for his mate to see.   
  
Edge had brought his shaking hands to rest over his stomach crying. They laughed joyfully. They were gonna have babies!


	58. I have to eat this don't I?-spicyhoney, Lamia!stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Stretch!LamiaxEdge heart!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Edge looked between his mate and the mess in the kitchen. He sighed loudly through his nose trying not to lose his temper.  Stretch stood there holding up a plate of disheveled pancakes.  Sweat slowly beaded on his forehead as his tail curled tightly around it self nervously. He had wanted to surprise his mate with breakfast this morning. He didn’t expect the flour bag to explode when he picked it up using his tail, or the eggs to fall on the floor.  
  
Slowly lowering the plate dejectedly Stretch went to turn away, when the plate was plucked from his hand. Perking up he watched Edge making his way to the table and sitting down. Hissing happily Stretch sidled over using the near by can of whip cream to draw a heart on the pancakes. Wiggling onto Edge’s lap, Stretch waited expectantly.   
  
Edge himself was experience a life crisis. The pancakes did not look appetizing at all. They were both solid and liquid. Batter oozing out of a burned crust. The heart while cute and endeared him to his lank mate, was not a bonus. How had he not woken up? Was he so tired he hadn’t heard or even smelled the abomination being made?  
  
“Hmmm” The curious churr reminding him he had an audience. Gulping he sawed a piece off before shoving it into his mouth. The taste was…indescribable. Fighting his gag reflex Edge did his best to chew the rubbery food. It was the most foul, disgusting thing he had ever eaten. He took another bite and another. Finishing the plate, Edge regretted everything. Until Stretch’s happy humming and kisses distracted him. Carrying his sleepy mate upstairs he tucked him into bed. Destroying the kitchen most of been hard work.   
  
As soon as Stretch fell asleep, Edge ran nearly tripping to the bathroom. Later he sat by the toilet woefully. He was gonna put locks on all the cabinets from now on. Never again. Even if it was sweet. The memory of the little heart still making him smile.


	59. Don't abandon me-fellcest, Lamia!red, not my hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello ! Could you please write a fluffy hurt/comfort drabble about fell and red (lamia red if possible)? :3 Your writing is so much fun to read . If you're too busy I understand, no pressure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Red mewled sadly from the bathroom doorway. He watched as Edge hissed dabbing a thick green paste along his shoulders. Red hadn’t meant to bite him. He had been having a nightmare when Edge tried to wake him. In fear Red has lashed out with his fangs, sinking them deeply into bone. Red crawled away while Edge was distracted.   
  
Slithering into the hall closet where Edge usually kept the spare blankets and towels. There Red huddled crying. Now Edge won’t want him anymore. He will send Red away and he would be left alone again. No more warm cuddles, or loving touches. No more words of praise or passionate nights. Trying to muffle his sobs, Red bit at his ulna. Tears cascaded down his cheeks.  
  
Screaming when the door opened suddenly, Red struggled when arms pulled him out. “Please! Sorry, sorry, don’t leave me! I’ll be good!” He begged, pleaded not to be abandoned. His heart-breaking wails echoing off the walls. The hands held him until he ran out of energy clinging to the bare chest he was pressed to. Sniffling Red licked the bandages in apology. His body language submissive and scared.  
  
“Shh Shh Red It’s Fine. You’re Safe. I Will NEVER Let You Go. I’ve Had Worse” Edge had been talking the whole time. Words of comfort and safety. Pledges and promises to never abandon Red no matter what. Red’s body shook at the devotion in the other’s done. He wasn’t going to be abandoned. He hadn’t ruined everything. 


	60. Snarky city boys are good for cowboys-spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Would you do a drabble on cheapbourbon's city folk Edgy/Country Strech please. Something along the line, that Strech been out all day working on the farm and Edgy decides to make a surprise dinner for him in the barn. Strech arrives at night exhausted and finds a message that he should look in the barn. He finds Edgy who decorated the place with some fairy lights it's all nice and romantic. In the end both of them are on the top of the barn stargazing. Being cute and fluffy. thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Groaning Stretch made his way to the house. Today had not been his day. The new farm hands were useless. One had let the chickens out, another had startled the cattle into a panicked stampede. He had spent the day on horseback; rounding the frenzied bovine back inside their coral. Truthfully, all Stretch wanted was a shower and to curl around his boyfriend(?) The prickly skeleton seemed to dance around the subject. If it was up to Stretch, he would have the loud city boy as his bride and mate already. Stretch paused at the door humming happily at the day dream of cuddling the other whom was round with his child.   
  
Sighing longingly Stretch noticed a note pinned to the door. In neat and precise hand writing it requested, see demanded, for him to come to the barn immediately. With energy he didn’t know he had left Stretch vaulted over the porch and sped walked his way to his barn. Noticing faint colored lights glowing from under the door, he pushed it open.   
  
Inside was utterly beautiful.  
  
Fairy lights were strung up leading from the door, across the room, and up the ladder. Following them, Stretch inhaled deeply, something smelled delicious. Making his way up he saw the best thing in the world. His darling sitting primly on a quilt. Beside him set up were plates of his signature dish, and Stretch’s new favorite food, Lasagna with a nice glass of wine. Behind it all was the opened barn window showing the glittering night sky. Even that wasn’t as magnificent as the subtle fidgeting with bright red blush adorning Edge’s face.   
  
“Well damn. If this doesn’t make my day worth it, I don’t know what will” Stretch cleared the rest of the ladder and sat besides Edge. The ruby flush spreading past dainty cheekbones. Wrapping the stiff body in his arms, Stretch pulled him into a kiss that was at first reluctantly and then enthusiastically returned. Moaning softly into each other’s mouth they swayed in place to unheard music. Pulling back Stretch rubbed gently at a pointed cheek. “Missed you all day Beautiful” there was that blush again.  
  
Laughing as Edge huffed and pushed him back, he gratefully accepted the offered plate. They ate in companionable silence staring at the twinkling sky.   
  
“You stink worse than normal” Edge just couldn’t help but snark. Stretch loved it, finding it funny. Opening his mouth to reply he was interrupted. “But I supposed I should get used to it since we are together” Stretch paused gaping, mouth hanging wide open. Did Edge just declare them an item? Without asking him? He would have said yes of course! But Stretch wanted to ask! Seeing the triumphant smile, Stretch turn and tacklde the other. Indignant shrieking soon turned into throaty moans.  
  
The stars shined happily down on the lovers.


	61. Soul talk-no pairings really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hoi! Can I request a cute drabble between Wlad, Finn and me with lil smuty hints? Idk you can leave the shints away if you want dear. I just happen not to be able to describe it properly I think. Thanks love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on RP with friend and their custom bitties.  
> December drabble event.

Finn waited semi patiently as his little brother fed him Mama. He knew Wlad would always be small and needed extra care. Yes, he wanted to drink Mama’s blood to, but it would take from the smaller snake what he needed to survive. Finn loved his beautiful little but older brother. His sweet innocence and loving personality endearing him instantly. Playing with the Wlad was a highlight in his day, even if yes, they did argue, but what siblings didn’t.   
  
More than anything what bothered him the most was that he craved a certain kind of closeness with Mama. Before he had gone home with her, the pure breed Hot Kiss had taken him aside and explained certain urges to him. They were a physical and amorous bitty. Craving a closeness with those they loved. Needing it to survive. This soul deep need transferred even to their venom. A potent aphrodisiac that even seeped into unguarded skin.   
  
Finn licked his silver false fang, yes he wasn’t a pure bred Hot kiss. He was a Nip Kiss. A mixture of the afore mentioned breed and another known as Boss baby. Boss Babys were also needy in nature. Craving validation and praise. This led to a conflict inside him. He wanted nothing more then to see Wlad happy and healthy, Mama had even used her Soul to explain everything to him. But how does one ignore what their Soul wants. Mewling sadly, he waited for his turn to snuggle.  
  
Perking up when Mama finished tucking Wlad away in bed, Finn slithered forward. Squeaking loudly for her attention, he beckoned her to follow him. He didn’t want to risk waking his lightly dozing sibling. Once in another room Finn grew shy. Mama smiled at him patiently. She was so wonderful, no wonder she was his favorite. Breathing deeply, Finn placed a hand to his chest and   
  
Pulled out his soul.  
  
The sienna soul beat steadily between them. Back at the creche the other lamia and hybrids, even Snake Mama, hardly talked. It was easier to use their souls to communicate. There were never any misunderstandings. Souls can’t lie. This was Finn’s way to express himself, by using all that he was.  
  
He pushed out his feelings to Mama.  
  
Since his first memory of snug warmth in protective shell. She had always been there. Nurturing him with her loving magic, helping him grow. He had crashed through his shell to reach her. Grown rapidly to be ready. All he wanted in his life was her love. Her Soul came out to meet him. They understood.


	62. Clean your mess!" Rottenberry, my animal ear sansy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Drabble event? Fun stuff! How about something with your animal Sans or poke Sans? Blue and Rotten preferred please :-) hmm as far as kinks go, we'll start out pretty easy here and maybe try reverse power play? A little switch in dom and sub please? Thank you ^_^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of my AU on tumblr with the animal ear sansy. Sanses whose magic went haywire and manifested animal eas, tails and characteristics.   
> December drabble event

Rotten would not let this stand for one minute longer. Do you know how hard it was too clean feathers? Put each one perfectly in its place? Do you know how often he was startled on purpose, so he would fluff in defense? He spent more time preening then he did anything else it would seem. Now, one as great as he obviously mastered the art of quickly settling rumbled feathers. What angered him the most was when one of the others would decide to mate him. Cum was impossible to work out of his feathers without a bath. The sticky magic would gum and clump awkwardly. Besides his brother, the main culprit of his constant (and don’t you dare add bird to this) baths was Blue.  
  
Blue had the utter misfortune, in Rotten’s opinion, to have his magic form as a bunny. Yes, it fit the friendly, hyper active skeleton but it increased his already high libido exponentially. The bunny always seemed ready to go. His chubby little cock noticeably glowing and bulging from within his pants. If he wasn’t climbing his brother for attention he would seek Rotten out. They were good friends, finding many similarities between them. Snuggling together inside Rotten’s nest during storms, totally not because the lightning scared them. It was wonderful to have someone ALMOST as magnificent as he.   
  
Unless Rotten had just spent the last couple of hours being fucked stupid.  
  
Not even Rotten’s finely tuned skills would detect Blue until it was too late. He wasn’t against the mating, oh no. Why would he dislike something so pleasurable? Blue was a generous lover and kept Rotten in a stimulating cycle of orgasms. Having his body worshipped like he deserved to be constantly helped sooth some of his rumbled feathers. It did little for the mess left behind. Blue had the tendency to get drowsy after mating. Falling asleep curled up and satisfied. Not this time.  
  
“I THINK NOT BLUE!” hissing, Rotten rolled Blue on his back ignoring drowsy noises of discontent. Straddling the other’s face, Rotten ground his dripping pussy against Blue’s open mouth. Cerulean and purple magic immediately painted white teeth, drooling down the sides of rounded cheeks. “YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN YOUR MESS!” Sliding his hips back and forth, Rotten sought his pleasure. Their combined juices sliding out of him messily. “NOW STOP WHINING AND GET TO WORK” Smiling triumphantly when hands shakily rose to cup his waist as a tongue prodded his stretching opening.  
  
This will teach him to make a mess out of the Powerful and Malicious Rotten!


	63. Linger for lingerie- swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fluffy swapcest, where stretch finds a slightly uncomfortable and flustered blue in front of a mirror wearing some lingerie but he's concerned about his figure?? Please :3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Stretched yawned short cutting home. Noticing the house was quiet, Stretch looked around for Blue. Going upstairs allowed him to see the lightened doorway to his brother’s room. Disgruntled whines sounded from within. Peeking in, Stretch choked at what he saw.  
  
His little brother had his full body summoned. Soft plush flesh wrapped snuggly in lace and sheer fabrics. The transparent white showing the magic underneath. It would have been amazing if not for the upset look adorning Blue’s face. He kept tugging at the fabric and clicking his tongue. Grumbles soon became words.  
  
“Why Won’t It Fit!?” He tried to tug the loosely draped material over his pudgy stomach. He pinched his thighs lightly and turned his back to the mirror. Stretch audibly choked. Blue’s round butt was threatening to break out of its cloth prison. The backless panties forming a heart at the center, right over his entrance. Blue squealed hearing Stretch struggling to catch his breath and calm his heart beat.  
  
Caught he stepped into the room fully. Walking over to Blue, Stretch couldn’t help but bring him close. Reaching down to cup and fondle the round globes presented to him. “Is it my birthday?” Groaning he mouthed at Blue’s neck hungrily. Grinding his erection against soft flesh.  
  
“Papy No! Don’t Look…Please…I Look Horrible” Blue’s voice started strongly before ending in a whisper. He buried his face into his brother’s jacket. Stretch paused in his molestation. Clamping his hands-on Blue’s shoulder, he pulled him out of hiding and looked at him sternly.  
  
“Don’t you dare ever say that again. You’re the magnificent Blue. Royal guardsman in training, friend to all and absolutely. fucking. perfect” Stretch lightly shook Blue with each word. No one talked bad about his brother, not even his brother!” Stretch swooped down dragging him into a deep kiss. His hands roamed over Blue’s body. Lovingly cupping supple flesh, dragging him closer before spinning him too press him face first to the mirror. “Let me show” Stretch would spend the night proving his point.


	64. I win- Venomberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I get a tiny drabble to the berry pic please? Like how they got into this situation or some aftercare? <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a smut art I did on tumblr.  
> December drabble event

Chest rattling with how deeply he groaned, Blue slowly pulled out of Black. The darker skeleton using the wall to support himself on weak knees. Leaning back Blue took in his debauched edgier counterpart. Soft whimpers permeated the air. Blacks head was turned to the side showing hazed eyelights and lolling tongue. Shaking shoulders swept down to quivering flesh and round succulent cheeks. Luminescent cum dribbled slowly from the stretched quivering hole. Sporadically shaking thighs bowed inward at the knees as Black tried hard to stay upright.   
  
This had all started because of a bet. Both Sanses were constantly trying to one up each other. Prove who was the more magnificent. Black had bet that Blue couldn’t even make him cum. Blue had obviously taken that as a personal insult. He had pinned the affronted Black to the wall. Plying moans out of his body, Blue had easily brought Black to his first climax without any penetration. He had worked over his counterpart into a quivering mess before working his shaft inside. Black had been reduced to a begging mess. Please of “More” and “Yes” sounding through the room. Black had even held himself open for Blue to plunder. Digging sharp fingers into round mounds to hold himself wider. Blue had held him in place as he fucked into him deeply.  
  
He can safely say he won this bet but just in case, Blue sunk to his knees. Gripping the quivering thighs, Blue extended his tongue. Dragging it up from thigh, past a limp shaft and up to the loose hole gathering sweetly tangy juices. Swirling around it he slurped at the escaping cum. Black’s broken moan music to his ears. Suddenly ravenous he buried his face against magic. Gulping down their combined fluids.   
  
Black whimpered at the sensation. His flesh felt like it was melting. Unable to stop his shaking, he tilted his hips back for more. Clawing at the wall as he was devoured. “Blue, Stars Yes. Give Me More. Take Everything! Ahh haa” Black could feel himself crying again. It felt so good. He knew he lost completely. For now, the only battle that mattered was trying to stay upright. He keened, sobbing into the air as Blue grasp his hypersensitive cock and began working him into hardness.   
  
Lewd slurps and heavy breathing his only reply as Blue ravenously worked him over. Tongue scooping out creamy offerings of their combined sex.


	65. Thrussy!-fluffyhoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Hey, would you be up to some fluffyhoody smut? Maybe with slight choking and mild bondage? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Slim leaned his head back on the couch. He was having such a rare treat. Red had come over needy and wanton. Both of their brothers had gone out to train leaving their lazy siblings to take care of themselves. Red had wasted no time climbing onto Slim whining for attention. The submissive sans shamelessly seeking lascivious touches. Slim happily obliged. He had Red on his knees waiting. Arms tied loosely behind his curved back with his own jacket sleeves. Fondling himself out of his pants, Slim had dragged Red closer.  
  
Red had the best mouth and throat pussy. His magic wrapping almost lovingly around Slim’s engorged flesh. Red was the biggest cock slut from all the Sanses. His mouth welcoming them in happily. Easily taking even Papyrus’s cock who was admittedly the biggest of them all. Growling Slim thrust his hips up rapidly, fucking into Red’s throat. The rapid movement causing Red’s eyes to gutter as he choked. The staccato rhythm parting his flesh too quickly to adjust. Glaring up Red tried to show his displeasure through slowly watering eyes. Slim just gave his best shit eating grin and held him in place.  
  
Red couldn’t back up, free his hands or pull away. His pussy clenching sadly on nothing. He wanted Slim to destroy his hungry cunt not his mouth. Clenching his jaw Red tried to sink his sharpened teeth into Slim’s uncompromising length.   
  
“Fuuuck yea baby there we goo Hahah!” Coughing and gagging Red frantically tried to swallow around his sudden mouth full. The pain had pushed Slim over the edge. Finally, being able to pull back Red hacked up globs marmalade colored cum.  
  
Snarling Red went to yell only to squeak as he was knocked to the floor.  
  
“FUCK!” His pants were ripped off before Slim fed his still hard length inside Red’s wanting cunt. “Finally! Fuck me harder damn you”


	66. Behave-Edgelord supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Oh I was just thinking about smol black domming boss! Is there a possibility for it to happen please? <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

“Back straight!” The sharp crack of a whip echoed through the room followed by a disgruntled grunt. Edge tried to glare at Black but straightened his back as commanded. He growled louder when he was ordered to widen his legs further, push his hips out too display. Each order followed with a snap of the whip on bare bones. Edge was left panting.   
He had wanted to know what it was like to be a submissive too help understand his brother and bring them closer. The only other who he considered even close to his caliber was the Swapfell Sans known as Black. A dominant personality that kept tight control over his larger and more feral brother.   
  
He hadn’t expected being dragged quickly into the other’s play room and brought to heel. Being on the receiving end was proving to be heady and addicting. Perhaps it would have been easier if his pride would stop rearing its head. Each stubborn step and indignant glare was met each time with pain. It hurt after the initial sting before settling into an intoxicating warmth. His magic gathered in his pelvis refusing to form, against Black’s order and Edge’s willfulness.   
  
He tossed his head when the whip met his pubic symphysis.  Yowling through the mouth gag, Edge couldn’t hold it back and his cock formed heavy and swollen. His resistance broke, and he bowed his head down. He would learn to submit so that he could be a better dominant for his brother. He did vow silently under Black’s triumphant laugh and coos that he would turn the tables and give just as good as he got, when Black approached with the same request.


	67. From behind- swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can you do some Swapcest Smut?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Blue squealed as Stretch pushed inside his ass. “Papy No Not there! Ahhhn SL-sloooow” Grunting Blue whined fisting the sheets under him. Stretch was too big for his butt even with the foreplay and thorough lubed fingering beforehand. Quaking at the sensation of being spread back there for the first time, Blue felt as if he was being forced open too wide. He and his brother had sex plenty of times but only with his front entrance. His brother’s shaft felt so much bigger inside him.  
  
“Try to relax baby bro. I’m almost in all the-ugh all the way in. You’re doing so well! Such a strong boy” Stretch crooned close to his face. Blue smiled at the reassurance. His brother was always so encouraging. When Blue had confessed his feelings, Stretch had been reluctant to do anything sexual with him. Now they tried everything at least once. Together.  
  
Felling hips settles against his ass, they both released the breath they had been holding. Feeling kisses being rained across his head and neck, Blue giggled turning his head to accept as kiss to his teeth. Moaning happily as his brother started a slow grind. Hiccupping at the first quick thrust, Blue arched his back receptively.   
  
“Oh, Papy it feels so weird ahh but I want more pleaaase? PahaaaPY!” Eye lights rolling Blue collapsed face first into the mattress as Stretch pulled out leaving only the head in, thrusting inside to the hilt. He kept the slow but powerfully slamming pace. Blue’s summoned flesh taking the impact. The slapping of bone to magic sounding wetly. ‘ _They needed to do this again’_  was Blue’s last coherent thought as Stretch began to push faster inside him.


	68. Food of the gods- Horrorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you don't mind for the drabble night: Horrorcest and some rough oral sex would be amazing X'D"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

“Oh, Sugar baby…” Blood thanked whoever was listening for bestowing him this gift. Sugar laid on the bed naked before him. His cheeks painted a sweet coral as he tried to demurely hide his gathered magic. He had never summoned this form before. A slim shaft rose form the base of his pelvis. The dusty pink shaft bobbing in the chilly air. A thin trail of liquid oozed from the tip. Blood drooled euphorically.  His brother looked good enough to eat and Blood could never say no to delicious food served up by his brother.  
  
Gripping thin thighs he pulled them out widely. Lunging forward he snuffled animalistically against the flesh ignoring his brother’s startled cry. Moaning deliriously Blood laved his tongue up and down the trembling shaft.   
  
“Sug you taste so goooood” Forcefully lifting Sugar, Blood gulped down the trim shaft easily. Holding it reverently inside his mouth for just a moment. Like an animal with its prey he lost control. Sugar was reduced to sobbing cries as he clutched any part of his brother he could. He was being devoured alive and it felt incredible. Blood worshipped his shaft like a believer at an altar.  Sugar came wailing quickly. His body’s offering pulled out of him. The pink elixir ambrosial to Blood. He needed more. Repeatedly he milked his brother for his cum. Drinking it like the finest wine, not once releasing the flesh from his mouth. Not a single drop spilled. Even when Sugar was limp below him from the pleasure. Blood moved him like a doll. Drinking him down any way he could.  
  
Blood was still so hungry.


	69. I said rest!- friend oc and gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Oooh, drabble time~ May I request some cute fluff with Gaster and my OC Mikaela? She's a tomboy wolf monster who can be sassy but is a total sucker for snuggles and pets~ lolz You're amazing! <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a good friends OC and their gaster  
> December drabble event

“I don’t want to rest! I have more to do Gaster. Put me down right now!” Mikaela’s protest was completely ignored. Gaster had enough of her over working herself. She needed to REST. Earlier she had said she was going to lay down yet there she was in the same spot working. He was supposed to be the workaholic, thank you very much.  Using his taller stature, Gaster had easily lifted her bridal style and walk out of the room. He smiled at her grumpily crossing her arms and blowing a raspberry at him. She was adorable when she pouted.   
  
Kicking off his shoes he lightly tossed her onto the bed, chuckling at her excited laugh. Wrapping himself around her tightly. Snuggled his face to her fur, Gaster inhaled deeply. Her scent was so comforting to him. Silencing his usually over active mind. Twitching when Mikaela teasingly licked his neck, he booped her lightly on the nose. They were supposed to be resting!  
  
Growling when she did it again, Gaster decided he would subdue this wolfish vixen! Roaring playfully, he grabbed her sides twisting his fingers spastically. Tickling her sides, he followed her, over her kicking and attempts to get away.  
  
“Hahah! NOOOO YOU MONSTER!” Mikaela couldn’t help screaming as she used her tail to thump him in the face. Crawling rapidly to get away only to be dragged back. “I thought we were supposed to be resting!” She pleaded as he loomed over her.  
  
“Not today” His smile stretch side to side and he held his hands up threatening, tickling the air. She shouldn’t have been so cute.


	70. Bad Kitty!-no pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I ask for a drabble with Doomfanger? A funny situation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Edge glared at the cat. How could he be betrayed in such a fashion! Doomfanger sat proudly on the table where Edge kept his action figures. He sat dangerously close to his most prized one. A limited edition one of Mettaton in his battle form with real leg action. The cat was looking at him challengingly. They exchanged glares as Doomfanger lifted one paw slowly.  
  
“PUT THAT PAW DOWN RIGHT NOW YOUNG CAT! I AM WARNING YOU!” Edge clenched his fist, sweat beading at his bro. Those Mettaton figurines were notoriously fragile. The paw lifted higher and rest oh so teasingly on the toy.” DOOMFANGER I ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR STEPPING ON YOUR TAIL. I EVEN GAVE YOU TREATS. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?” Edge didn’t even feel shame that he was practically begging. His eyes rapidly moved around the room, anything to distract Doomfanger.  
  
Alas it was for not  
  
With a gentle shove Doomfanger pushed the toy to the floor. On impact both realistic kicking legs flew off. He watched stoically as Edge threw himself to the floor dramatically. Screaming to the heavens. Doomfanger just licked his paw and sauntered off. No one ever commented about his slightly bent tail. The cat was evil.


	71. Please heal-fellcest, my lamia hybrid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Drabble suggestions? Um. I am desperate for more lamia/shark au. That's so my favorite and I need more ;w; how about some fellcest with some hurt/comfort? Like Maybe sa.s gets Injured or sick and papyrus gets worried and protective. (Maybe followed by nsfw idk)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of “How Cherry got his golden fang”. You said you liked the lamia and wanted fellcest h/c. Edge ends up becoming super protective of Cherry so this would really be one of the bigger hurt/comfort scenarios. I hope you like it dear anon!

Edge stepped into the house cradling Cherry in his arms. They had come home from the hospital after Cherry had to have his fang replaced. The poor little lamia was still out of it from the medication. He would look around hazily but not recognize anything. His whimpering cries heart breaking. It was Edge’s fault for buying the toy. True, he didn’t know it was defective, but he blamed himself regardless. The area around the new fang still looked sensitive and fragile. The crack connecting to the one under his eye from his hatching accident.  
  
Sitting on the couch Edge cradled Cherry close. The little skeleton crying piteously in confusion. His fragile body recovering slowly from the shock and pain. He flinched from comforting hands not recognizing Edge in his medicine induced delirium. The doctors had warned him that Cherry would react like this, possibly even form a fever.   
Edge didn’t even realize he was crying until his tears landed on Cherry causing him to whine louder at the sudden wetness.  Throwing his head back he brought one hand to clasp his face. He had no right to cry. It was his fault. This didn’t stop his chest from heaving with poorly repressed sobs. Biting his hand viciously he tried to focus on the pain. Surely it was nothing compared to what Cherry had felt when his fang was forced from his skull.  
  
Struggling to inhale enough air he barely noticed small hands patting at his face. Blinking away tears, Edge looked back down. Cherry was staring at him sternly. His tiny head bobbing weakly on his neck. While his eyes were still glossed from the drugs, he looked at Edge with a ferocity.  His tiny mouth worked repeatedly. Small croaks leaving him. His mouth was probably too dry. His face pinched before he moved forward unsteadily.   Small kisses were placed on his mouth before dainty hands wiped away his tears. Edge kept crying. His little mate was trying to comfort HIM.   
  
Doing his best to smile he held Cherry closer. What did he do to deserve such a wonderful mate? How could he possibly be forgiving so easily? He would be better. He would make sure Cherry never suffered again.


	72. I said cuddle dammit-fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Bwah ha ha. Me again! How about the fellbros and Red is being pervy and handsy and Edge reluctantly admits he just wants to be romantic/kiss/cuddle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Again, Edge slapped his brother’s wandering hands. They were having a date night. Snuggle together under a thick blanket watching random television shows. They were snuggled side by side, sharing a bowl of popcorn between them. It would have been wonderful to unwind except that Red’s hands kept trying to dive into his sleepwear. The few times his brother actually had energy and it was to ruin cuddle time. Thankfully his lewd jokes and attempts at flirting could be stalled by shoving food into his mouth but the bowl was getting dangerously low.

“THAT IS ENOUGH” Edge was practically spitting tacks. Red’s hand had tried once more to shove themselves into his pants. This time he had managed to grab at Edge’s illium. “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST HUG ME? HOLD ME? TELL ME HOW PRECIOUS AND PERFECT I AM? MAYBE I DON’T WANT SEX!” He was now in Red’s face, looming over him. Red had the decency to look ashamed as Edge pulled away from him.

Wrapping himself in the blanket Edge ignored as Red stood up and shuffled away. He sniffled quietly. He was so happy with Red as his boyfriend and mate but why couldn’t they just be gentle for once? It wasn’t kill or be killed INSIDE the house…They could be nice here.

“Hm?” Startled when a new bowl of popcorn was held out to him. Following the hands up to Red he took in the sad face. What did he want now?

“Ahm sorry bro. Promise to behave. Forgive me?” Red looked at him pleadingly. Edge glared for a moment before opening the blanket and welcoming him back inside. Red kept his hands to himself. Only snuggling into Edge purring. Maybe he would really behave from now on?


	73. Love filled nights-fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Fellcest, but the sweetest of lovemaking please?`<333"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Bodies tangled in the moonlight streaming from the open window. Scarred bones catching and sliding in an overly familiar dance. Red magic glowed serenely in the semi darkness. The smaller of the two bounced gently to the larger’s thrust. Breathy moans interrupted with enticingly addicting kisses. Panting breaths shared between closely nestled skulls. Every inch of their body touching. From interlocking ribs to meshed pelvis leading to entwined legs. Souls glowing to a shared rhythm. 

Whispered praise, words of devotion, sobs of love and hope. They healed each other as their bodies rocked. Raspy voices intermingling, rising steadily. Moans of passion punctuated by grunts of exertion. So close to the precipice. Together let them finish together!

Twin cries of ecstasy. Their bodies curling around each other harder. Trying so desperately to be one in a world that forced them apart. Made them act colder than the blizzards around their home. They would not break. Stolen moments like this in the dead of the night were worth every crack, fight and pain.


	74. card shark-no pairings really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Love your work as always! If you do not mind, how about something Edgy? Classic Sans vs UF Papyrus in maybe a board game, card game, or a puzzle of some sort, something where he would have to best Sans with strategy, however our favorite little lazy sass master outwits McEdgelord far too easily. Perhaps they were taking part in the game/puzzle to settle a score of some sort, where the loser has to follow whatever the winner says?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Sans hid his smirk as Edge raged. They had ended up playing several different card games. Each time Sans won. Each time Edge yelled again, and each time Sans beat him. The stakes weren’t even set but yet here they were for hours on end. Edge had thrown the cards even flipped the table in his tantrum. Whatever Edge had wanted Sans to do must have been quite the doozy if he kept trying. 

Sans leaned back against the couch as the taller skeleton paced back and forth in front of him. His spitting words completely incomprehensible. The already rasping voice screeching high pitched. He was sure the dogs were howling somewhere in Snowdin from the decibels Edge was reaching. 

See Sans had made a huge mistake. He let the dealer use his own cards. Sans knew every nick and fold on those cards. He knew every hand Edge had and planned accordingly. He lured Sans into a false sense of victory before dashing them away. 

Finally, Edge stopped. Sitting moodily in front of Sans.

“WELL? WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Edge’s voice was dripping in distaste. Sans waited a moment grinning lazily. He waited until after Edge started to tap his hands and feet.

Here it was.

“Pick up the sock”


	75. skullking for love-yandere!slim with dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: May I have a Drabble on sun yandere!Swapfell Papyrus asking Dust!Sans on a date? Non-con and gore is fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Slim smiled insanely following after the sans. He had developed an unnerving infatuation with the vicious high leveled Sans. He was known as Dust in hushed terror filled whispers. He had finally worked up the courage to ask him out. He wasn’t even sure if Dust even knew who he was. Perhaps his new gift would help?   
  
Slim had been taking nameless monsters from Aus and dropping them in Dust path. He knew how much Dust wanted higher LV. This was his way to show his affection. Sadly, Dust just well dusted them and continued onward. He didn’t seem to like any of the gifts.  
  
Breathing deeply to steady himself he stepped in front of Dust. Dodging the first Gaster blast was easy, the following ones not so much. Short cutting in front of Dust he shoved the present close to his face.  
  
“Please go out with me!” He stared hopefully as Dust gawked at the gift. Fresh marrow still dripped from the disembodied skull like tears. Flowers spilled form eye sockets and mouth, out from the neck in a macabre fashion. Silence stretch between them before Dust cackled insanely and took the gift from his hands.  
  
“Alright, lets have some fun. Paps likes the gift by the way, says it’s cute”


	76. Whats cookin good lookin- sanster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Drabble event in December? It’s like Xmas just came early today. Can I have some fluffy Sanster with Bara Red and UF!Gaster?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Red sat watching his mate putter around the kitchen. If you told anyone that Gaster was a home body they wouldn’t believe you. The cold, emotionless, Royal Scientist liked to cook? Clean? The mere thought was laughable but true. Gaster could cook like the finest chefs, clean like a high paid maid. His ability to summon multiple hands and multi task meant he could sweep (literally) across a room. Things would be dusted, swept, vacuumed, mopped and organized.   
  
Don’t get him started on the food! Damn good thing Red was already a large monster, or he would have to be rolled around. Huffing a laugh, he waved off the curious look. Gaster looked too fucking cute in his apron. The pink color even more out of character for the high LV monster. He looked like a damn house wife cooking for his husband.   
  
Dragging himself out of the chair Red cuddled up against his lover. “What’s cooking good looking?” he nuzzled against a long slender neck. Forcing them to sway side to side with his movements.  
  
“You should know surely. As you have watched me the entire time. In case you seemed to have lost your mind from there to here, it is a simple spaghetti puttanesca and I expect you to eat it with SOME decorum” Gaster bopped him with a wooden spoon casually, leaving a splatter of sauce. Laughing he smeared it on Gaster’s cheek with a purr.


	77. Wishing for a baby-honeymustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I can request Honeymustard smut with compliments and torsion of reproduction (nothing yandere, please!)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Stretch pet at Red’s faintly glowing stomach. They had just made love and Red was already falling asleep in his arms. The orange magic swirled inside ruby red. They had ben talking about having a baby. They were both stable and felt ready. They even had started to buy baby things to prepare the second bedroom.   
  
“Rubbing it like a lamp won’t make it happen faster” Came a drowsy voice from his chest. Red had one eye open staring at him. He was smiling softly at him as he brought his hand up to lock their fingers together over his middle. Stretch huffed and rubbed it more making loudly obnoxious squeaking sounds like hand on metal.  
  
“Oh magic genie! Grant me this wish! Give me the most beautiful, intelligent, loving mate who accept all my quirks and loves me. Grand me my second wish! Give me a mate silly enough to marry me! For my third wish…Give us a sweet baby to raise and love.” Stretch dramatically called out each wish before whispering gently at the last. “They’re gonna be so perfect. Our little baby bones” Sharing a smile they both imagined a little wiggling baby to complete their family. They both rubbed the glowing stomach and wished.


	78. Hot under the collar-grillcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Hey bud 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Grillby stared at his dark purple counterpart. Ever since the universe of Undertale and Underfell collided, many had teamed up with their “twin”. Grillby had opened up his bar and grill to the purple flame monster. His crass attitude a complete opposition to Grillby’s calm and neutral aura.  
  
Upon meeting each other the newly dubbed Fellby had propositioned Grillby for a night of filthy lascivious sex. He had easily gotten the silent treatment. Not one to be deterred, every night was spent with inappropriate comments. The bright side was that Fellby never tried to touch him. Respecting boundaries even if he was crude at best. Being told in great detail the things the fell monster wanted to do to him did make him a bit hot under the collar.   
  
Grillby was nothing if not a gentleman. A true professional. Things had begun to run smoothly with a second pair of experienced hands. Grillby cooked all the food while Fellby masterfully mixed drinks. Monsters and humans came to watch him put on a show. He fed off the attention. Flirting and being flirted back constantly. Everyone seemed to throw themselves at the monster with his burning passion. Perhaps…?  
  
Casually walking behind Fellby, Grillby gave him a quick fondle without pausing. Smiling he walked merrily away as Fellby scrambled to catch the bottle of alcohol he had been holding. Let’s see how he likes being the one pursued.   
  
Grillby can easily say he was hot to trot and warm for his form <3


	79. Origin of the scarf-no pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Uh.. for the drabble night would it be possible for sfw swap babybones fluff please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Papy toddled into the room dragging his favorite baby blue blanket behind him. Papa had told him that Sansy was sleeping and should be left alone but Papy wanted to give him something super important! So, after Papa had tucked him into bed, Papy had tried his best to stay awake. When the house was quiet he tip toed on sock clad feet to the babies room.  
  
His little brother was so cute. How could he not want to spend all his time with him? Papy had waited so long for Sansy to be born. Scooting into the room, he made his way to the crib. Little Sansy slept away peacefully. His little fist cuddled to his chest as he shifted slightly in his sleep. He looked so happy. Papy snuggled his favorite blanket one last time before tucking it around the sleeping baby.  
  
“I luvs you bro. Take blanky kay? Keep you safe” He planted the tiniest of kisses on a pudgy cheek before toddling back to his room. A good big brother took care of the little ones.   
  
In the future Sans would keep the blanket with him always. Going so far as the carefully cut a corner to tie around his neck like a scarf. A reminder of how much his brother loved him.


	80. First time?-ut!sans/sf!sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Undertale Sans topping Swapfell Sans and Swapfell Sans admitting it's his first time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Positioning himself between spread thighs, Sans looked up at Black before pausing. Black looked terrified. They had been dating for some time. Black responding well to him. That night after their date, they had ended up on Black’s bed kissing. Clothes had been shed and bodies primed. Why did Black look like death itself was coming for him? Black had boasted that he was a master in the bedroom. Yea he fumbled a bit and let Sans take the lead, but Sans had written it off as jitters since it was their first time together. What if it was more than that?  
  
“Black is this…Is this your first time?” Sans asked. His answer became obvious. Black gave a full body flinch and tried to clamp his legs close. “It’s ok shh really don’t worry” He tried to sooth his hyper ventilating lover. Black looked like a deer in headlights.   
  
Shuddering Black hid his face. “SO, WHAT?! I CAN BE A VIRGIN CAN’T I?” He completely ignored his past lies about being a prime dominant. Sans huffed and pulled Black into a hug. Rubbing his hand soothingly up and down the shivering back.   
  
“Shh Black calm down. I’m not judging you at all. If anything, it’s an honor you want to give your first time to me, that is if you still want to?” Sans pulled back and caught Black’s eyes. Black looked around before nodding firmly. He trusted Sans, liked him possibly even loved him. He laid back spreading his legs blushing.


	81. Dirtier then driven snow-classic fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "okay so how about UT established relationship but Sans insist to go very slow because that's his younger innocent brother he don't want to pressure him or anything but Paps (not so innocent) becomes very frustrated so he decides to take matters in his own hands. Sub Sans please? Maybe some dirty talk from Pap?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

Sans gasped for air struggling in vain to escape Papyrus’s amorous hold. What had gotten into his younger brother?! He thought he was innocent. There was nothing innocent with the way Papyrus was rubbing at the apex of his thighs. Trying to turn away from the greedy mouth and tongue.  
  
“Papyrus what’s- Uuung wait!” Panting Sans couldn’t stop his legs from kicking when Papyrus used the opportunity to snake his hand inside Sans’s shorts. He found his swollen clit with determination. High pitched moans broke free as he was played with. How did his naive little brother know any of this?!  
  
“What’s wrong Sans? Don’t you like me touching your body? Did you think all those nights I couldn’t sleep I just laid there doing nothing? I have waited so long to do this to you brother. I got tired of waiting for you to take the first step brother. Now I am in charge. Your body is all mine now Sans.” Papyrus twisted and rolled his pearl ripping moans from him.  
  
Sans had no idea. He was reduced to a whimpering mess quickly before being carried upstairs. His clothes left behind haphazardly. His delusions of a pure an innocent Papyrus were thoroughly smashed.


	82. Continuation of an RP- HoneyErrorink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "mind controlled error dragging ink to stretch telling him how wonderful it will feel please and thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a rp Flamour and I did, so recommend reading that?  
> December drabble event

“Error let me go! What is wrong with you?!” Ink struggled ineffectively. Error’s strings had taken his brush from him before constricting around him tightly. Only Ink’s face was visible in the writhing mass. He had been looking at a new AU when he was ambushed. Error had attacked him with an unhinged look on his face. He looked deliriously happy, his ever-present grin stretching wider. His usual fighting style different. It was almost as it Error was being led along like a puppet on strings. Ink couldn’t keep up and was bested quickly.  
  
“Don’t WoRRy Inky. SoON nOthiNG WilL Be wRong EveR aGain!” Error kept saying that. The destroyer looked happy, even as he dragged Ink through the anti-void. The location at first cause Error to stall before Ink noticed a pulse of Orange(?) from his chest. All tension left the frozen skeleton before he kept happily babbling.  
  
“He MaKEs EvRYtHiNG BEtteR.”  
  
“IT FeEls So GoOd”  
  
“He WaNts YoU toO. I Don’T Know WHY BuT He KnoWS BesT”  
  
Error kept talking about this “He”. The creator was afraid to ask who he was. To incite such worship from one of the most destructive beings in the entire multiverse was alarming. Could it be a new threat? Whining Ink felt sweat beading his skull.  They passed through a portal and landed in what looked like a classic Sans bedroom. Ink was deposited non-to gently on a sloppily made bed.  
  
Swallowing repeatedly, Ink cleared his throat before asking, “Error…Who is He?”   
  
A different voice replied.  
  
“Heh, that would be me” Looking over Ink noticed a Underswap Papyrus leaning against one of the bedroom walls. He looked normal. Orange hoodie sweater, tan cargo pants, even a slouched position. Opening his mouth to demand clarification, Ink was interrupted by Error.   
  
“Papy!” Ink couldn’t believe what was happening in front of him. Error seemed to squirm in place, hands tucked between his legs against his glowing pelvis. The Papyrus opened his arms and Error just…ran to him laughing. Gasping, he watched them kiss. The Papyrus easily dominating Error. His larger hands roving over darkly colored bones. A knee was slid between Error’s legs, easily lifting him from the floor.  
  
“What have you done to him!?” Ink demanded. This couldn’t possibly be real. Error didn’t act like this at all. An underswap Papyrus couldn’t possibly be able to do this either! The tall skeleton just stared at him while Error nearly humped the leg stimulating him.  
  
“The same thing that I’m gonna do to you” The words were dripping with lust and promise. Error cried out begging for more. This was a nightmare.  
  
Creators help him…


	83. Thicc thighs- ArmorBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Good morning/afternoon! would it be okay to have some us alphys x chubby blue nsfw if you please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Us!Alphys getting her some thicc  
> December drabble event.

This was a test on her restraint wasn’t it? The cute bubbly ass bouncing around in front of her as Blue did his pre-training warm ups. She had dug her claws deep into the rock she was sitting on watching him move. His perky little butt jiggling as he did jumping jacks. His plush tummy moving while he jogged in place. Alphys was nearly bursting out of her pants. The bulge of her hardened shaft visible even through the loose material of her training pants.   
  
Ever since Blue had helped her through her heat not too long ago she had been unable to get him out of her mind. She still loved Undyne with all her heart, but it was sweet bell like moans that plagued her mind. Heart shaped eyes and bouncing hips, what she imagined while she touched herself. Blue riding her engorged cock enthusiastically, pinning him face down on the ground as she knotted him. Seeing her electric yellow magic bloat his stomach.   
  
“I’M ALMOST DONE ALPHYS! JUST ONE LAST STRETCH!” Huffing, she snapped out of her imagination.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Alphys had ripped the rock below her apart at what she saw. Blue was bending over to touch the toes of his boots. His summoned body clearly visible under his tight pants. Round cheeks and a soft mound outlined perfectly for her eyes to devour.   
  
Fuck this. With a roar Alphys launched herself off the rubble and onto Blue. Forcing his head into the soft soil of waterfall she used her claws to rend open the fabric of his pants. Ignoring the squeals below her, Alphys pressed her clothed hardness against soft lips.   
  
“Did you really think you could keep teasing me and get away with it punk?!” Snarling, she bit and lapped at any bone she could reach. Grinning when Blue moaned receptively and widened his stance, his back bowing, to rub himself against her. “There’s my trainee. Always ready to take on anything.” She was practically drooling now.   
  
She was probably the only one who knew what a slut for cock Blue was. Well Stretch probably knew if what Undyne had told her was true. That she had caught them on her cameras once. Blue sucking his brother off during sentry duty.   
  
“CAPTAIN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?” Blue’s petulant whine was music to her ears. Sliding the hem of her pants under her shaft, she angled herself against wet lips and slammed inside. Her roar and his wail echoed eerily through the caves.


	84. Wake Up I'm Horny Damnit!-not my hybrids lamia!berrykustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lamia Blue is in heat, but his preferred mate, Rotten, is nowhere to be found. He's stuck with the two lazy lamias, Red and Comic, and they won't wake up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble Event

Clacking his jaws together angrily, Blue circled the two sleeping snakes. Red and Comic were coiled together happily dozing the day away. Blue wished he could relax to, but a pressing need refused to go away. Blue was a lamia with high libido. Even outside of heat his body craved stimulation. Blue’s usual mating partner Rotten was unavailable.   
  
“Mweehiss!” The thought of Rotten’s tight little hole around his cocks caused Blue’s magic to fully take form. Twin shafts twitched in the air excitedly.  Remembered images of coiling around the playfully struggling Rotten, pumping into him, his high-pitched yowls of excitement prompting rivulets of magic to dribble free from his shaft onto the sleeping lamia below him. Even the drops falling on their faces didn’t cause them to even twitch.  
  
Hissing angrily Blue circled the blissfully sleeping skeletons. His tail tip twitching in agitation. Pausing he poked Comic’s unprotected slit. Nothing, it was closed tight. They were so deeply asleep that his pheromone permeated scent wasn’t affecting them in the slightest. No sexual organ was manifested. Whining Blue wiggled over to Red and lapped at his slip pleadingly. There was no response.   
  
They had mated plenty of times before. Blue’s libido a voracious beast. What he wouldn’t give to have them locked around him taking pleasure from his body or he giving it back. Instead they lay there softly snoring. Fisting his hemi peen he whimpered. He needed so bad!  
  
Noticing Red shifting in place, Blue narrowed in on his mouth. Red always giving the best oral. His mouth was like a black hole. He could swallow down both of Blue’s shaft easily. If Blue cold just pry his mouth open just a bit…  
  
Decision made Blue struck. Wrapping himself around Red’s head waking him. This caused an unforeseen but fortuitous turn of events. His eyes opening allowed Blue to slip his dual penis inside, burrowing deep.   
“S’good Red ahn” Blue thrust his hips in deeper.  


	85. Let me take care of you- Edgelord Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Last time we had small Dom black with boss. How about this time they change position? Maybe a hyper romantic boss seducing and... "Taking care" of the smol rough bean? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble Event

“I AM SURRONDED BY IDIOTS! THEY CAN’T DO A SINGLE THING RIGHT WITHOUT ME BREATHING DOWN THEIR BACKS. FOOLS THE LOT OF THEM” Black seethed pacing back and forth in his lover’s bedroom. He needed to vent. Besides his brother and possibly his second in command Alphys, there was not a monster in Swapfell that was worth their LOVE. He had spent the entire day whipping new trainees into shape. If he had any hair he would have ripped it all out barely an hour in.  
  
Edge his lover, A dimensional alternate to his brother, nodded along quietly as he set up the room. His little lover was prone to temper tantrums often. So, he knew exactly what to do. Setting out several soft scented lavender candles and the oils. He let Black yell and stomp as he set up the massage table. One would think Black hated to be touched. Edge knew better. Black loved, even craved, touch. Most people didn’t do it right. Not the way Edge did.  
  
Turning back to his fuming lover, Edge stopped his tirade by bodily lifting him. Cradling his pouting lover close, Edge slowly undressed him. Plopping him on the padded table to situate himself while Edge folded his clothes. Neither could stand a mess.   
  
Pouring some oil onto his palm he rubbed his hands together to warm it. Black was laid flat on his stomach, chipped bones bathed in soothing candle light.  
  
“Let Me Take Care Of You” Black went limp under his caressing hands.


	86. Please Fuck Me- FluffyHoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "can we get more fluffyhoody smut please and thank you <333"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

“Hold that pretty pussy open for me Red” Slim crooned while he jerked his conjured flesh. He fucking loved teasing Red. The thirsty little slut would bend over at the drop of a hat. Red was sitting on the couch in front of him bare boned. His legs were hiked up, thick thighs quivering form the strain, using his hands to hold his greedy slit open. Slim could see Red’s puffy little clit and palpitating entrance begging for him.   
  
The smaller skeleton was crying and begging already. Slim had refused to penetrate him at all. He had been edging him for hours. Using Red’s body to his own satisfaction. Clamping soft thighs over his two shafts. Humping away, the friction stimulating Red’s lips. Already thighs were coated in sienna cum. It even dripped from the heavily panting mouth and pleading tongue. Smirking Slim listened in.  
  
“Please ah fuck, Slim please fuck meh! It hurts already. Stop teasing meh!” Red was humping at the air. His feet kicking as his hips bounced against the cushions. Red was sobbing now. Just repeating the words please. He was very well trained, Edge had done an excellent job. He didn’t even try to finger himself. Just held swollen lips open for Slim to stare at while he jerked himself off.  
  
“One sec baby. I’ll feed your greedy little cunt. First, I wanna, heh, lube you up a bit more” Grinning roguishly Slim towered over Red working himself heatedly. Jerking both rigid shafts until he came with a groan. Great spurts of cum shooting out of him and landing on Red’s sex. Covering his pearl and hole with dark orange cum.  
  
Breathing deep Slim began to jerk himself off again. Red’s sobbing wails music to his ears.


	87. Introducing...-NapstabotxBlue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What’s that one robot in US name again? Nappabot? Napstabot? Maybe sum affectionate Napstabot praising his very chubby Blueberry bf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my fav pair but was requested for December Drabble Event

Drums rolled through the dark auditorium. The gathered monsters murmured. Napstaton had announced his greatest show yet, inviting one and all. Multi colored lights dazzled the monsters while glitter snowed down from above. This was gonna be good!  
  
“LADIES AND GENTLEMONSTERS. MY LOYAL FANS AND FOLLOWERS. YOU KNOW ME AS THE ONE AND ONLY NAPSTATON! BUT! MANY OF YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THERE IS SOMEONE HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND EVEN GREATER THAN ME!” Napstaton appeared in the spot light. Hs bombastic voice echoing happily. The rolling drum beat slowly increased in tempo. Monsters leaned over to ask their neighbors the same question, “Who could be better than the undergrounds number one celebrity?”  
  
“I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE ONE, THE ONLY SANS OF SNOWDIN!” He yelled. All the colored lights swarmed the stage highlighting a short and chubby skeleton monster. The blushing skeleton was trying his hardest to hide his magnificently glowing face. His demure look and frilly dress causing the monsters to coo. How could they have not seen this cutie? Chubby thighs peeked enticingly behind lace and ribbons.  
  
Napstaton elongated his arms to wrap around the pudgy monster hoisting him up in the air for all to see. The squeak and flailing legs inciting monsters in the crowd to throw compliments.  
  
“EVERYONE MEET MY BOYFRIEND, LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU’RE GOING TO SEE A LOT MORE OF HIM” dipping Blue into a dramatic kiss, the fans applauded enthusiastically.


	88. But...You're warm? - can be platonic uf!napstablook,Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "UF!Napstabook being an grumpy cat while curling around UF! Sans in the sentry station?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as platonic or romantic. December Drabble Event

“Its fucking cold get off!” Red tried ineffectively to bat the ghost monster away from him. Shuddering when his hand passed through Napstablook’s body. He had recently become friends with the anti-social ghost. Their dark humor was a great past time during the long sentry hours. It was even nice to have someone that sort of watched his back. He didn’t trust him farther then he can throw him, considering he couldn’t even touch the guy, it wasn’t very far.  
  
“Nope. It’s cold and you’re warm” Napstablook stated plainly as he nestled inside Red’s jacket. He didn’t actually feel the cold, but he could feel the warmth that Red’s soul let off naturally. It had been too long since he felt a warm soul. He wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon. Increasing the volume on his headphones he ignored disgruntled grumbling.  
  
Red shivered in exasperation. The dude was worse then doomfanger. No matter how many times you shooed him off he appeared again as if he owned the place. Well at least there was no hair to get stuck in his joints. Settling deeper into his coat, Red tried to ignore the odd feeling of flesh that didn’t actually exist pressing against his spine and ribs.


	89. So Innocent- Berrycest Con. of chap 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That Buff Us!sans thing was soooooo good! Can I see what happened after?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 55  
> December drabble event

B.B held shaking chubby thighs wide open. Dainty hands came down to hide an untouched slickened flower. Little Berry had fallen quickly to his advances. The tiny Sans susceptible to B.B masterful touches. Pure white bones were nipped and kisses sweetly. A small tongue played with and suckled. Clothes slid of supple flesh. Untainted body opening for him.  
  
Since the party B.B had begun courting the smaller Underswap Sans. Hoping to entice him into his harem. The little one was so perfect, so small, his plush, curvaceous body made from the most sinful of dreams.  
  
Now the little Berry was flat on his back on B.B’s bed. Back arched as he fisted the sheets watching him with tear blurred heart shaped eyes. B.B couldn’t help but gulp down his own drool. Kissing down a quaking thigh, B.B paused at his hidden prize. He was so shy and innocent.  
  
“Let me in Berry~” He crooned enticingly rubbing the hand, forcing it to cup the mound underneath. He didn’t bother hiding his grin when the small hand slid away haltingly. The swollen little bud was a siren’s call. Leaning down B.B gave it a gentle kiss. He gripped flailing legs astonished as Berry wailed in orgasm. “We are going to have sooo much fun!” B.B dived in.


	90. Morning cuddles- HoneyBBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey I really love your writing! Would you be up to write something really fluffy about stretch and slim please? Thank you :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

Stretch yawned loudly extending his arms over his head. There was nothing like a lazy, sleepy day with his husband. Flopping his hand around his stomach, he found Slim’s head nestled into his side. They were never able to sleep in normal positions. Both active sleepers. Every morning they woke up in odd and unusual positions. Today Stretch had his legs hanging off the side of the bed while Slim tried to become one with his stomach.  
  
Cradling his lover’s skull, Stretch hummed happily. Trapped in the underground, he thought he would spend the rest of his life in a never-ending nightmare. But with help from other Sanses and Papyri they managed to stabilize the timelines. They had all gathered together in celebration. Stretch had met Slim at the party. At first, he found the other Papyrus creepy, but he grew on him. Slim only wanted love almost desperately. Stretch himself had so much to give.  
  
They began to meet up often due to their brother’s striking up a friendly rivalry. They were left behind to their own devices long enough that they became acquaintances, then friends. Neither were surprised when it came to a head one day. They just…couldn’t stand to leave the other behind. Since then they were inseparable, even working in the same lab. When Slim had gotten on one knee and proposed to him there was no other answer but yes.  
  
Smiling happily, Stretch turned and curled himself around his sleeping soulmate.


	91. Soon you WILL be mine- Bledgeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I’m feeling sum creepy Papyrus. UF!Papyrus stalking UT!Sans to fit his delusions of having a perfect trained pet? Non-con is fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Dabble event

Edge had been following the original version of his brother from the shadows. The lazy, easy going skeleton, inciting a deep and dangerous hunger inside the darkly dressed skeleton. Seeing the way he rolled along with the waves never causing any ripples. His unflappable attitude toward everything. It made Edge want to possess him. Possess him the same way he did his own brother. See every emotion run through dark eyes and ever-present grin. Something other than cool indifference.  
  
The two small Sanses would look delectable together. Their frail bodies so easily breakable entwined on his bed. His collar on their thin necks, saturated in his magic. His brand on their very souls. Digging his claws deeply into the tree he was hiding behind. It took all his strength not to lunge and take him. Drag the small body into the shadows. Pin him to the ground and force himself inside the very core of his being.   
  
He wanted to bite and mark every bone. Sink his teeth so deep marrow ran freely. Push inside tight orifices, carve his way deeply. Mark blue magic until it went past purple and into his own dark red. See them both unconscious and splayed out. Their holes stretched wide and leaking his seed. By the time Edge was done with Sans he wouldn’t even recognize his own brother. He would want nothing, need nothing, but what Edge would give him.  
  
Smiling, Edge cackled whispering a devilish promise as he faded into the shade.


	92. A gift for you- Rust, lamia!lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lamia lust and red? Kamari333 got me hooked on this pairing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

Lust hummed happily in his warm nest. He had picked correctly when he took the two legger known as Red as his mate. The other skeleton gave Lust all he wanted when he wanted. He was always ready to satisfy Lust’s every need. Such a wonderful loving mate. He fell so quickly to Lust’s bite. Just one nip and Red was smitten with him. Even now without the continuous stream of venom, Red had chosen to stay with Lust.   
  
He had been angry, even stormed off and disappeared for days when it left his system. But he came back. Taking Lust home with him. While he was gone he had cleaned up his room preparing it for Lust. Now they lived together contentedly.  It was odd. Lust thought that only his venom would keep someone at his side but Red proved him otherwise. He was a good, loving, faithful mate.   
  
Now Lust had something to show him. Physical proof of their love. Inside Lust lower belly, cradled in his pelvis were two small eggs forming. Monster children were born through love and intent. There isn’t enough venom in Lust entire body that could forge a souling with an unwilling soul.  
  
Tucking in the last blanket, Lust settled to wait. Red would be home soon, and they would celebrate.


	93. Thank you beary much- based on my au, swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "His headcanon with papyrus with animal ears and normal Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my "Animal Ear sansy/Papyri" AU.  
> December drabble event

“Papy it’s time to wake up!” Blue huffed tapping his feet. Ever since Stretch and the other Papyri’s magic had gone haywire things had been different. Their magic had formed animal parts. Crisp had gotten a set of floppy dog ears and an ever-wagging tail, Edge had formed sharp wolf ears with a fluffy wide tail, Slim had formed twitching fox ears with a puffy pointed tail and Stretch? He had formed chubby little bear ears and the tiniest nub of a tail.   
  
Not much had changed around the Swap household besides the new appendages. Stretch was still perpetually sleeping. Unfortunately, he had grown bigger easily dwarfing Blue. His bones were thicker, and he looked imposing. All that was mostly cosmetic though. Stretch now spent his life snoozing away and eating anything sweet or meaty in his area at all hours of the day and night. Before all this it was already hard to stop his snacking and waking Stretch up but now? It was nigh impossible!  
  
Blue had to practically crawl onto his brother just to reach his face. No amount of yelling or shaking made any difference. It always ended the same either way. Not with Stretch waking up, but him rolling over and pinning Blue is his warm embrace.  
  
Which is exactly what happened again this time. “PAPY NOOO” Squealing Blue flailed wildly. Not even his honed reflexes could dodge that large swiping hand. Blue’s arms were pinned to his side while he was tucked firmly against a solid rib cage. His brother’s head nuzzled him before his breathing deepened again. Blue didn’t even bother struggling more. There was no use. The more he fought the tighter he was held. The louder he yelled well Stretch would give him something to yell about. As wonderful as his brother’s new size was, Blue still ached from last night.  
  
He supposed an extra hour of sleep won’t be too bad. Yawning Blue snuggled deeper, sighing in bliss.


	94. My favorite smile" swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request swapcest with stretch just loving on blue? Like praise kink or something? “"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

“Come on where’s my favorite smile” Stretch said as he nudged the unhappy burrito in front of him. Blue wasn’t feel very well today. Not his usual magnificence. He had wrapped himself in the fluffiest thickest blanket they had and was grumping on the couch. Stretch had tried everything. Making tacos, offering to watch any movie he wanted with him, but Blue wanted none of it.  
  
“NO” He had degenerated to growls and monotone answers. Stretch sighed scratching his head. Blue was so grumpy sometimes. There was only one remedy. Fluster the hell out of him until he had no choice but to laugh.  
  
Scooting forward Stretch blew the loudest raspberry he could. Blue’s face popped out of the blanket long enough to stare at him insulted. “There he is. My favorite little bro of all time. Such a grumpy little boy. Look at those pouty cheeks!” With each sentence Stretch inched closer until their faces were nearly touching. Blue’s face pinched angrily. He was losing him!  
  
Swooping in Stretch picked the cranky burrito up rocking him back and forth rapidly. “The cutest smol! The angriest, grumpiest of skeletons. All mine and sulky.” Burrowing into Blue’s neck Stretch made exaggerated nomming sounds. He could feel Blue shaking in his hold, just a little more!  
  
Inhaling deeply, Stretch pressed his mouth flat against Blue’s cheek and gave the sloppiest, wettest kiss he could.  
  
“MWEH HEH HEH! NOOO PAPY STOOOP!” Blue struggled in his arms. The burrito now his prison instead of his refuge. Stretch kept planting the same obnoxious kisses everywhere he could.  
  
There was his favorite smile.


	95. Living is hard sometimes- My HC swapfellcest BBQ/Rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm so sad I missed this last time. If you're still accepting prompts, could you write some Swapfell brothers sweetness? It doesn't even have to be smut, just nice, bittersweet, comforting things. Thank you kindly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event.  
> My personal head cannons for the swapfell bros.

BBQ watched sadly as Rotten slowly took off his dust covered armor. Another day his little brother had to kill to protect them. His sweet, pure little brother was being burdened with LOVE because of their kill or be killed world. It was getting rarer to see his care free smile. Stepping forward BBQ helped him out of his clothes. Stroking delicate bones, he placed kisses over each wound. Rotten’s HoPe was a measly one, but his love and their father’s experiment had made him durable. Capable of withstanding hits but only just.   
  
BBQ was his brother’s sword and shield but to keep up their façade, Rotten had to show his own prowess in battle. It weighed heavily on them both.   
Small arms lifted in the universal gesture of ‘carry me’. Lifting him in to his arms, BBQ walked away from the forgotten armor. He would deal with it later, for now he had a shaking brother to care for.  Carrying him into the bathroom he set Rotten on hamper as he filled the tub with warm water. Pouring colorful bubble bath in they waited in silence for the tub to fill. Settling Rotten in, BBQ got a cloth and began to wash stained bones. Using green magic to seal every wound he found.  
  
Rotten still hadn’t spoke a word. Just stared forward into the void. Once he was as clean as he would get. He was gently toweled off and brought to the room. Laying him on the bed, the taller skeleton picked out a warm pajama for him to wear. Sliding the long outfit on, he nestled close. Holding Rotten sweetly, BBQ let his soul glow comfortingly. They would eat later when they woke up. For now, they were going to hold each other.  
  
“Thank you Papy” They held each other shaking.


	96. What's for dinner?- MapleBlossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey cutie~ hope you're doing well and not overworking yourself! How about some Slim/Papyrus domestic fluff? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

Papyrus whistled while he cooked. Slim would be home soon probably ravenous for dinner. He had been pulling over time at the lab, so Papyrus could attend the local university to be a chef.  He had certainly improved. He was top of his class.   
  
Plating the spaghetti, Papyrus poured the exact amount of sauce on top with a heaping helping of parmesan cheese.  
“NYEH!” Papyrus nearly tossed the plate as arms wrapped around him from behind. The familiar scent of smoke and maple syrup reassured him quickly.  
  
“Sorry babe. Didn’t mean to rattle your bones” The raspy voice in his ear was almost enough to make him ignore the pun. Walking over to the table, dragging the lazy skeleton along with him, he placed the food on the table before turning around.  
  
Slim looked so handsome in his lab coat. He had changed astronomically since leaving Swapfell. He no longer slouched and took care of himself more. Grungy bones were whiter, while they would never be pristine he looked healthy. His once apathetic stare now soft and loving. It had been amazing watching his transformation. Papyrus felt beyond flattered when Slim had walked up to him stammering holding a rumpled flower. They were very different, from two complete opposite walks of life. Papyrus could freely admit he loved the other.  
  
“YOU MERELY STARTLED ME DARLING! NOW, I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRY! AND BEFORE YOU ASK NO I AM NOT ON THE MENU!” Papyrus was on to his wily ways! Slim just pecked him on the nose and settled down to eat.


	97. Succ the soul- Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Would you be able to do a cherryberry or kustard drabble please? Where one of them sits behind the sentry station and the other under it sucking his dick or pussy? About to enjoy himself when his bro turns up asking questions of whatever. He's desperately trying to keep his cool, but the other sans is really good at succ. (I hope it makes sense)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble Event

“Shit Red calm down! You’re gonna suck my soul out!” Sans moaned clawing at his sentry post. He and Red had been shooting the breeze waiting for Sans’s shift to be over to go get a burg. Everything had been going fine until Red had gotten a devious look on his face and slid under the counter. Red was hands down the best oral giver of their group. Sans didn’t even hesitate at the invitation. Yanking his shorts down and summoning his quickly hardening cock.  
  
It was like fucking a black hole. Red easily took him down to the root. Warm, moist flesh constricting around him like a lover’s embrace. Grabbing Red’s head, he jammed his cock as deep as he could. Groaning when Red’s tongue lapped his bones underneath. He could lose himself deep inside that throat.  
  
“YOU, PAY ATTENTION” startling Sans looked up. Edge was standing over him. He looked pissed. Sans nearly kicked Red in his mad scramble to hide him.   
  
“He-hey Edge, What’s up?” He had to clear his throat. Sweat sliding down his skull as Red stayed frozen deep throating his shaft. For fucks sake Red don’t move. His vision is based on movement.  
  
“THERE IS NOTHING UP. I AM LOOKING FOR MY BROTHER, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?” Edge stared at him accusingly. Sans could feel himself shaking from trying to stay still. He was still rock hard.  
  
“Can’t say I’ve se-HNG!” Jerking Sans spasmed as Red began to swallow around him. That asshole! Smiling uneasily at Edge’s arched brow bone, Sans shrugged good naturedly. “Sorry bout that, guess the cold doesn’t go right through me like I thought” Smiling in relief when Edge snorted in disgust at the pun before stomping off.  
  
As soon as the coast was clear, Sans banged his head on the counter feeling Red’s muffled laughter reverberate around his cock. Sans only answer was pulling his hips back then slam in. Let’s see him laugh when he can’t breathe.


	98. Be a good boy!- puppyberry, Dom!berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Puppyberry with Domberry NSFW please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

“Now Remember Puppy, Stay Still. Black Gave You To Me So That I Could Have Fun, Not You” Blue merrily reminded the bound skeleton below him. The small boisterous Sans was sitting astride the much larger skeleton fully impaled on a bright sienna shaft. Blue’s brother was off on a science convention leaving him alone and aching. Thank the stars Black, his best friend, had the answer to all his problems.   
  
Slim, often referred to as Puppy by Blue, was firmly affixed to each corner of the four-poster bed. He didn’t know if his dreams were coming true or this was another unfulfilling nightmare. He loved the times he had bedded the little berry. Never had it occurred to him that though he was an alternate of his brother, Blue was capable of such dominant behavior. Blue always melted under their touches, becoming submissive putty. Yet the petite skeleton was dressed in something skin to what Black would wear. Blue was wearing a darkly colored bustier that pushed his voluptuous breast together and up. The round magic shining in the dim lights. Thick thighs were barely contained in sheer stockings. His summoned womanhood bare, a veritable feast for the eyes. Slim could see the soft lips spread wide around him, puffy little clit swollen in need. Slim’s magic easily visible through the soft periwinkle of the other’s stomach.   
  
“Huck!” Gagging as the collar on his neck was yanked upward. Ripping his eyes away from their connected forms, Slim allowed his head to be directed to look at Blue’s pouting face. Giving an unapologetic grin, Slim shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry Baby Blue, can’t help but to stare” the pout grew deeper.  
  
“You Are A Bad Puppy! That Is Alright Though! Black Told Me What To Do With Bad Puppies!” Leaning down, Blue got very close to Slims face grinning ferally. “Bad Puppies Don’t Cum” Blue laughed happily at Slim’s horrified face as he readjusted his position smugly. Tensing his thighs in preparation. Blue was going to ride himself into completion as many times as he could. The cock ring would ensure his punishment would be met.


	99. Small Boss- Hybrid AU fellcest, lamia!cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Could you write a drabble on your lamia au pls? Lamia red helping Fell with the housework. Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event.  
> Based on the hybrid au from "how to properly feed a lazy snake"

Edge did everything in his power to not croon endearments at his small mate. Today was set aside to deep clean the house. Cherry his lamia hybrid, so small and fragile, had squeaked excitedly and gathered the miniature cleaning implements he had begged Edge to buy for him. Edge just stood by watching as Cherry tied a small apron around his waist followed by a handkerchief over his skull. His miniature mate had such a look of determination. Cheeks puffed out and mouth set. Edge began to pat his pockets to find his camera phone.  
  
“Boss! Ahn dust ya!” Cherry squeaked loudly waving his broom at his husband. How could he let himself be distracted already? They hadn’t even started. Cherry blushed when Edge turned his full attention back at him. It still made him anxious when he was stared at, even if it was Edge. Giving the outstretched hand a quick snuggle, Cherry pointed to the corners of the house where cobwebs had dared to form. Chirping when he was lifted, Cherry swung his toothpick sized broom back and forth. Unfortunately, he didn’t expect the cobweb landing on him instead.  
  
“NYAAAHN!” Screaming at the sticky, dirty feeling Cherry dropped his broom to rub at his eyes. He barely felt when Edge moved him to the kitchen to dab at his face with a wet cloth. Sniffling Cherry curled into Edge’s hand. It was hard being useful when you were so small. He mewled sadly at the thought.  
  
Boss ever in tune with his little mate’s emotions said, “Perhaps instead of dusting, you can do something better?” Smiling when Cherry perked up, he placed him securely on his scarf. “You can be the Boss and tell me what to clean?” Cherry blushed. He knew Edge was tying to make him feel better, but he could really be Boss?  
  
“Yaa” Cherry agreed.


	100. A nudge here- Yandere!Stretch from roleplays with flamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "yandere stretch convincing Error to do something hed normally hate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event  
> Dub con in this chapter due to mental manipulation.

The television droned on in the background completely ignored. What once was a semi forced yet completely innocent movie night had taken a turn. Stretch was now reclining on the couch his cock being lovingly worshiped by his younger brother. Hazed eyelights stared at him rapturously even as a too small mouth choked as it descended voraciously. The body jolting rhythmically as it was pounded into by the other skeleton in the room.  
  
For years and uncountable resets, Stretch had been honing his skills. Masterfully pushing his magic into first his brother, tainting his very core and twisting him to Stretch’s whims. Now used on Error a powerful being but yet not strong enough to protect himself in such a way. Deep inside their soul was a mass of Stretch’s magic. It manifested as a voice or force, pushing them to do things they normally wouldn’t but did as if they wanted to in the first place.  
  
Error would have never allowed himself to be touched much less indulging carnal acts. Blue had never had interest in sexual things, more focused toward joining the Royal Guard first. He had never looked at his brother in such away. Now all that ran through his mind was taking more of their cocks into his body. His magic taking them in deeply even as his muddled thoughts struggled to comprehend what was happening to him. The two Sanses struggled for distinct reasons. They did not once stop or pause their pace. Following deeply imbedded demands.  
  
In complete opposition Stretch was in ecstasy. His little family was growing. First perverting his little brother and now the world destroying Error. Seeing their once pure and untouched forms debasing themselves at his command.  
Bringing a hand down he forced Blue to take him to the hilt, cumming down the spasming throat even as his order thundered through Error’s soul to flood Blue’s ass with his own seed. The trapped body twitching as it fought to stay still and fight back.  
  
Soon their protest would disappear, and they would be fully under his control, wanting nothing more then to please him. Surrendering themselves to his care and whims.


	101. Comfort is your arms- EdgexReader insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I ask for a fluffy comforting Boss x Reader Insert? Please and thank you? :c <33"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event

It was nearing the time his date-mate came home. Edge had everything ready. A nice warm blanket to wrap them in, a cup of tea warming by the love seat, and soft pajamas hand picked by the Great and Terrible Papyrus. He would always stand by their side no matter what came their way. Even he understood it was alright to slow down for a bit. That while things could be scary or even spiraling, the world isn’t over, and problems can get better, they can be fixed.  
  
Hearing the door open, Edge marched over to the door interrupting the tired greeting.  
  
“DATE-MATE! I HAVE MANY FEELINGS I WISH TO EXPRESS. I HAVE NOTICED YOU HAVE NOT BEEN WELL” A firm look silenced their protest. Edge lifted them bridal style, laying the sleep wear on their chest. “WE SHALL CUDDLE AND UNWIND.  WHAT KIND OF MATE WOULD I BE IF I DID NOT COMFORT YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED” scoffing Edge carried them to the bedroom. Placing them on the bed, he firmly planted his fist on his hips. “CHANGE INTO THIS IMMDIATELY AND COME TO THE LIVING ROOM” waving off startled protest he left the room.  
  
Edge waited at the door until they came out. Once more sweeping them off their feet. Walking to the couch, he sat down with them pressed tight to his chest. Draping them with the blanket he gently handed them their teacup with a caution at the temperature.  
  
“NEVER FORGET! THAT NO MATTER HOW BAD THIGNS MIGHT SEEM. YOU HAVE ME AT YOUR SIDE ALWAYS” He hugged them tight, feeling their soft curves as they hugged them back their form shuddering from emotion.  
Edge settled deeper in the cushions cradling them. Whatever had caused them to feel so unwell lately would be dealt with swiftly. Emotions running high and taking their toll on the normally sweet natured soul. He would not stand to see them sink further into depression.  Edge placed a loving kiss on their forehead, using the tip of his scarf to wipe away silent tears. He would always be there for them just as they had always been there for him.


	102. Childhood songs- platonic hybrid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could I ask for a drabble of lamia!Sans and lamia!Red? Maybe their Papyruses needed to get something done and left the tow of them alone? And Red has a panic attack? I think a little fluff for the smol bean would be a good idea right now ^_^ And I hope you are doing ok hun *hugs*"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event  
> based on my hybrid au form "how to properly feed a lazy snake"

“Shh Cherry, I have you, don’t be scared” Sans rocked his younger sibling side to side. Cherry had been dropped off under his care while their respective mates went out. All had been well until it began storming outside. Poor Cherry was terrified of thunder. The sudden booms sending him into a panic. His normal anxiety ramping higher with each flash of light. He was sure of Edge had known it would storm today he would not have left Cherry’s side, but their town was known for its random thunderstorms this time of year.  
  
Sans had pulled them under the couch to help muffle the thunder claps. Wrapping himself around his sibling as best he could, Sans had helped Cherry bury himself close to his chest. Using both his voice and Soul, Sans kept up his calming words even as he texted Papyrus what was happening.   
  
“They will be home soon bro. Just hang on ok? The storm can’t-“A massively loud crack sounded over the house. Cherry wailed into his shirt soaking it thoroughly with tears.  Sans glared upward as if his tiny gaze could stop nature itself.   
Brushing his hand soothingly over Cherry’s trembling form he began to sing softly. “Rain, rain go away. Come back another day…” then “The itsy-bitsy spider” all the little childhood songs Cherry had so enjoyed at the hatchling center.  
  
Beaming brightly when a shaking, reedy voice joined his. The storm was soon forgotten. When their owners finally made it home it was to Sans still gently singing, holding the lightly dozing Cherry.


	103. Shenanigans- Grillcest, Fell!by lamia from hybrid au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Morning cutie, I hope everything is going well! Can I get some lamia!fellby grillcest shenanigans? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December drabble event  
> Based on the grillcest chapter of my hybrid au

Grillby was losing his composure at an alarming rate. He had adopted and subsequently entered a relationship with a fire lamia called Fellby. The cheek little snake was smug in his satisfaction. He knew every trick in the book to chip Grillby’s calm persona. His usually unflappable patience no where to be seen this particular evening.   
  
Since the night Grillby has awoken to exquisite pleasure at the hands and tongue of Fellby, the usually flirtatious comments had become down right lewd. Every time their eyes made contact Fellby would roll his tongue out winking as he licked at his lips and hands enticingly. Mimicking how he had lasciviously devoured Grillby’s magic rich cum. He always did it when no one was looking, not that Grillby would complain to anyone about the behavior. It was embarrassing that a being barely the length of his arm would make him burn hot.  
  
Shaking his head, Grillby polished the glass in his hand as Fellby dazzled the patrons nearby with his drink serving skills. He admitted freely that the hybrid had brightened his life. All inappropriate behavior aside, Grillby hadn’t felt this content in so long. No longer was his house empty and lonely. The newly created warm atmosphere making it feel like a home once more since Fuku left to college.   
  
“Ay Grillby no slacking!” Grillby startled at the raspy voice nearby and the sadly familiar feeling of a thickly muscled tail slapping his rear. Without missing a beat, the placed the newly polished mug over Fellby, trapping him inside. He solemnly ignored the loud, muffled protest and bangs from the cup along with everyone’s incredulous stares. His dead pan gaze clearly warning them to wisely stay quiet.


	104. From one dog to the other- Fluffy hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Not sure if it was supposed to be here or PM, but can I request FS Papyrus (Mutt) and UF Sans with dubcon? I really like the idea of kidnapping and forced pet play, but i also think Red would be enjoying it and trying to deny that. Bonus points for overstimulation and if you manage any kind of oral into it! I also really like biting??? Anyway, love your work and thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

Whining as the leg pressing against his summoned hardness, Red struggled not to hump it for pleasure. This odd-looking copy of his brother had snuck up on Red and dragged him through the dimensional portal. Red had struggled and fought back but couldn’t bring himself to attack the Papyrus even if it wasn’t technically his brother. He could do little more but flail as he was stripped from his clothes, trying to bite when his jaws were pride open for a mouth ring gag.  
  
Red glared up defiantly at the heavily breathing skeleton, his tongue working ineffectively to force the gag out. He growled when a booted foot was planted firmly in his lap over his pubis.  
  
“Ya know, ya make a cute little dog. One of those yappy chihuahuas? Nyeh heh heh” Red flinched at hearing the scratchy voice emanate from the towering form. The tone holding many dark promises. Red tried hard to ignore the stimulating rubs, flushing when his magic coalesced and his captor chuckled. “Now I can’t keep ya for long, if M’lord finds out I have you…Well let’s say I’m the better option. So how about you be a good boy and give me a kiss?” Red stared back horrified at the threat. He closed his eyes when the other began to unzip his pants pulling out a heavily pierced sizable length.  
  
He shivered as the invading shaft was slowly fed into his mouth.


	105. Snow fight!-lazyberry fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Classicberry fluffy, Christmas edition?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

Sans sat on the porch as Blue and Papyrus ran across the yard laughing. They were in the middle of a snowball fight to end all snowball fights. Forts were built and then promptly brought down under the others onslaught. Sans himself? Was quite content to drink his hot chocolate and watch from the fragile safety the awning provided.  
  
Well perhaps safety wasn’t the right word? Friendly fire had already sent Stretch inside to warm up after he had made the mistake of punning despite the threats of snow hell. Sans smirked when his lover ran across the lawn screaming as Papyrus chased him with a torso sized snowball. Maybe it was time they took a break. Eye glinting with magic Sans plucked scattered snowballs littering the yawn and began to pelt them both. Their startled screams music to his ears as they were bombarded. Sans chuckled afterward when the two bedraggled skeletons stomped past him leaving puddles of slush.  
  
While they were changing clothes, Sans prepared two more mugs of hot chocolate. Handing one to his sibling, Sans sat on the couch lifting the blanket expectantly. Not a moment after a smaller form snuggled against him happily.   
  
“WHILE IT WAS RUDE YOU INTERRUPTED OUR FIGHT. I THANK YOU FOR THE INTERRUPTION” Blue primly took the offered hot coco. His pride not quite letting him admit that if Sans hadn’t interrupted he would have lost. They snuggled together watching tomorrows future snowballs fall slowly from the sky.


	106. Master and Daddy love me- Honeyedgepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello! Could you indulge me in some HoneyEdgePuff? :3c My mind has been on a threesome route lately~ Plot twist, Edge is actually super submissive and has a huge Master/slave and Daddy kink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

Edge purred as his skull was gently pet. He was completely relaxed laying across both his master and Daddy’s lap. Both his lovers taking his hidden kinks in stride. Whole heartedly throwing themselves into their new roles. Edge wasn’t surprise that Stretch had a daddy kink, knowing that Stretch had raised his brother. Figuring out that Crisp had a knack at being a master had startled the both. While they both knew he was not nearly as innocent as he portrayed himself, not after the things they had done In the bedroom, seeing the boisterous skeleton become calm and collected in a matter of seconds was titillating.   
  
They were resting after a long session. Edge’s body ached pleasantly from the strain it had been under. Kept on the precipice of orgasm until his Master’s had taken their pleasure from his body. The exhilaration of giving up command was freeing. They had livingly cleaned his body, massaging his stressed joints from where he had been tied and suspended at their mercy.  
  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT PET?” Master asked once more. Edge sleepily rumbled a purr in reply. A second hand joined in petting him.  
  
“Good boy” Daddy praised him, running his hand down the curved spine. They would let Edge rest a bit longer.


	107. What would you like first?-Lamia!edge, fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi QwQ I really enjoy your writing and the ideas you come up with from time to time x) I was wondering if you could write something fluff or romantic with lamia!Edge and Red? Only if you got the time and feel like it of course QwQ thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event  
> Based on the Papyri version of my hybrid au from "how to properly feed a lazy snake"

The spicy sweet aroma of pasta sauce wafted through the house out of a busy kitchen. Edge, a specially created lamia hybrid, was making another balanced meal for when his master came home. When creator Gaster told Edge, his duty was to care for another, Edge had taken the challenge readily. No one could resist Edge’s charms and quick wit or, so he had thought.   
  
The slovenly Red had resisted at first. Not in any manner that mattered but enough where Edge had lost his temper many a time. Their spats had become more affectionate then annoyances eventually. Edge began to look forward to Red’s small rebellions. They showed a spark that the smaller monster was missing when they first met. For Red, he had given up on life. He felt that not a single thing or person in this entire world cared or even really existed to him. Until Edge forced him to finally breathe. Red’s world had grown at the monstrous lamia’s insistence. Each beat of his soul expanded the universe around him.  
  
Life had only gotten better. Red had a stable job, his house was clean, and he never missed a meal, not that he wanted to. Edge was…Edge had become living for Red. They had only grown closer after the incident. Before Edge had confessed his feelings. Red had made the mistake of accepting the first person to give him flirty eyes. He himself was in denial over his feelings. Finding out she had been using him. Discovering that Edge had defended him and loved him. That his feelings weren’t one sided.   
  
Smiling almost shyly to himself, Edge stirred the pasta before draining it, flicking the stove off. That night they had mated fervently. Sloppy kisses and messily undulating bodies. Edge in all his experience, or lack thereof, taking control. Red surrendering to him completely.   
  
Hearing the front door open, Edge slithered to the kitchen archway to greet his mate. Red looked exhausted but smiled beautifully at the sight of Edge. Fiddling with the strings on his apron Edge moved closer and help Red take his jacket off.   
  
“WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT OR WASH UP FIRST?” Edge queried turning to hang up the coat. He didn’t expect the body pressing close to his back and the husky whisper in his ear.   
  
“How about I have you first?” Red groaned doing his best to nibble the bones under Edge’s signature scarf. The tip of Edge’s tail beat a rapid rhythm on the floor before he picked Red up and left the plates cooling on the counter. He had his own meal to eat.


	108. How can you eat that?-swapfellcest, BBQ/Rotten Hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Rotten is excited. He and BBQ have a stable life now, enough that they can actually celebrate things like birthdays and anniversaries. He wants to do something special for BBQ, so he decides to make a fancy dinner and a cake, but he has no idea how to cook. He asks Papyrus to teach him, but in the end, everything that isn't burnt is just generally inedible. Poor Rotten is crying in the kitchen because he feels like he ruined everything! (Fluff/Comfort)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event  
> Based on my HC for swapfells

Rotten sniffled loudly from his position huddled on the floor. He had his back to the cabinets and away form the mess of a meal he had made. He had wanted to surprise his brother with dinner and dessert.  They were safe on the surface now. Far away from the madness of Swapfell. Nestled happily in their own modest home in the original dimension. Rotten didn’t have to be the murderous Captain of the Royal Guard. He could smile, laugh, and even wear his cute hand made clothes. No one even cared! In fact, he was often complimented.   
  
Deciding that since they had settled in nicely, He could use his free time in a productive manner, Rotten was never one to sit idly anyway. Spending time with the original Papyrus he had learned to make a new pasta dish. Rotten had noticed his brother’s habit of eating ravioli from a can. Making it fresh was impossible in their world, the materials just not available. Up here he had everything he could possibly want at his fingertips.  
  
Unfortunately, the ravioli had come out wrong. Their soft insides spilling out from poorly sealed dough. Some had gotten over cooked on one side and still soft and gooey at the center. They swam in the watery pasta sauce that had been over seasoned. Rotten shuddered when he remembered the lopsided black colored cake. It was supposed to be vanilla, but he had left it in to long. Icing it while it was still warm meant the sweet cream melted right off the sides.   
  
All in all, the meal was a disaster. BBQ was about to get home to a dirtied kitchen and a disgusting meal. Clawing the back of his skull, Rotten pressed his head further into his knees shuddering. Couldn’t he do anything right? He didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone in the kitchen anymore.  His brother had come home and followed the smell of burned food to his brother’s quaking form.   
  
BBQ leaned down to sweep Rotten into his arms. He ignored his brothers surprised protest even as he served himself.   
  
“Looks good bro” he murmured taking them to the kitchen table. Taking a large bite, he hummed thoughtfully before taking another, and then another. Rotten could only watch in abject horror. He could HEAR the hard over cooked ravioli crunch between his brother’s fangs. His brother was eating the food Rotten had put so much time and effort in. Sniffing hard, Rotten snuggled his head against BBQ’s chest.  
  
“I love you…idiot”


	109. There is a will but how to way?-Hybrid sanses/Papyri double swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "As this is the last day of the event I am really in doubt on what to ask ... but I go on lamias Sans encounter lamias Papyrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event  
> Based on my hybrid au of Lamia!Papyri and lamia!Sanses  
> More information about the lamia!papyri are on my tumblr including their backstory

BBQ stared down at his aching hand. He had been excited to meet a hybrid version of his angry lover. He was truthfully not surprised to find the small lamia was also very…temperamental. Black, as he was named, had latched on to his reaching hand immediately. He could hear Rotten, his master, yelling at Black’s owner. Slim, Black’s owner, was smiling down at Rotten indulgently.  The look a spoiling parent would give a tantrum throwing child.   
  
BBQ could feel his venom building on his tongue forcing him to swallow it down. That chubby little body, tiny clawing hands, even those sharp fangs slowing sinking into his leather gloves. Purple glowing eyes glared at him from his palm. They commanded him to submit, admit that Black was the superior lamia despite his smaller stature.  Using his other hand, he poked at the swell of a tummy lifting the shirt despite muffled snarls. Sienna magic glowed faintly from within. Confirming the little guy was in a similar relationship with Slim. Who could resist such feisty mates?   
  
Looking over his shoulder he shared a look of comradery with his bipedal double. He grinned when his silent question received a nod of permission. With a smirk he brought Black up to his face, pinching round cheeks until the sharp nub like fangs unlatched. Licking a wide swath over the uncovered mouth with his venom coated tongue. He wondered how long it would take for the aphrodisiac to kick in on one so small.  
  
BBQ made a silent vow, watching when eye lights hazed, and constricting coils transformed into stimulating undulations. He was gonna fuck this. Cackling when an indignant moan sounded behind him. Looks like Slim wasn’t wasting any time either.


	110. Lightly dozing- Classic fontcest, somno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Classic fontcest, sub sleeping Sans, somno, please? If you're ok with it and if you want of course ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

“Oh, Sans Please Don’t Wake up” Papyrus begged in a whisper. His hips not once stopping their shallow, steady thrust. Sans felt so good under and around him. His snug pussy kept twitching around the invading shaft, seemingly trying to draw him deeper. Begging for Papyrus to paint its pretty walls orange. In comparison, Sans’s face was serene in deep slumber. Not shifting even with his body rocking against the mattress. His form unguarded and trusting. Unknowing to the lascivious act happening over and in him.   
  
Papyrus had been sneaking into his brother’s room late at night for months. It had started with Papyrus having a nightmare and crawling into his brother’s bed for comfort. Only to feel something hard nestled against his stomach. Innocent he may seem, Papyrus knew what it was. His brother had an erection. Papyrus had never seen one besides his own and curiosity over took him. He had brought his brother into an orgasm that night. The magic having evaporated come morning. In fear Papyrus asked how Sans had slept only to be told that it was the best night sleep Sans had in a long time.  
  
Seeing his brother looking well rested and content brought Papyrus to his bed every night. Things quickly escalated to where they were now. Papyrus’s intent causing the easily influenced soul to form an entrance instead of a shaft. Sans always was receptive to Papyrus’s wants and needs even in his sleep it would seem. Jerking became fingering and stretching. Which soon transformed into Papyrus pushing into his brother’s unknowingly willing entrance. He would sweetly push into Sans, welcomed each time, before cumming copiously. Once flesh was dispelled the magic evaporating slowly into the air. No trace of the act left. It was mind boggling how Sans managed to stay asleep each time, but he did.  
  
“Ny-nyeh!” Tensing, Papyrus gave a few last sharp thrust while he poured his potent seed inside the greedy hole. Struggling not to drop his weight on the frail bones below him. “I Love You Sans. I Am So Sorry” Pressing a sweet kiss against slack jaws, Papyrus drew away pausing momentarily to watch his cum ooze from the palpitating entrance. On shaking legs, he left the room, unaware of dim eyelights manifesting in supposedly sleeping sockets.  
  
“Damn, he came a lot this time.” Sans mewled reaching a hand down to drag over his sloppy slit. Gathering the escaping essence on his fingers to bring up to his mouth. Sans was a notoriously light sleeper. He had been awake the very first time Papyrus had touched him but seeing Papyrus fear of getting caught, he had kept quiet. He would willingly let Papyrus par take from his body until he was ready to heh “come out” until then he would enjoy each fulfilling session.


	111. Primal-Honeymustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Honeymustard smut plz :v"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

The headboard slammed against the wall harshly. Leaving slowly growing dents. Red didn’t even have the air to complain about his room being destroyed, even if Boss was gonna have damn kittens when he saw the spider web cracks. The cause of all this was the dominantly growling skeleton on top of his pinned form. Stretch had ported into his room and ordered Red to strip. When Red tried his normal routine of being a brat he was summarily draped over a larger lap and spanked viciously. Red could never resist some pain with his sex. He should have been embarrassed at how quickly his ass and cock formed but, why lie?  
  
Forcefully stripped he was pinned face first onto his ratty mattress as Stretch climbed over him to press his own rock-hard dick against Red’s puckered ass. Whatever had Stretch in such a mood brought out the beast in him. He had barely held himself back while he fingered Red open. Excited magic slicking the hole enough for Stretch to deem him ready, barely. Red had yowled like a bitch in heat when Stretch shoved inside. He was given no quarter. Stretch began to throttle his ass. Hips working frantically to jack hammer Red’s willing orifice. Fisting the sheets in an effort to ground himself even when his lower half was pulled clear off the bed. He was a living cock sleeve for Stretch to destroy and he loved every fucking moment of it.  
  
Red screamed when his cheeks were slapped hard. Dull fingertips digging into his supple flesh. His rump being used to slam his smaller form against pumping hips. “AH! Fuck, stars Stretch, uuung” Breath coming in gasp, Red quaked. He was so close. His prostate was being abused. His shaft untouched, twitching and dribbling in the air.  
  
“Gonna cum Red. Want that? Want my cum in your ass?” Stretch sounded so damn smug. Slapping Red’s rump harder at the question. He had woken up with a hard on. Wanting nothing more then to bend his willing lover and destroy him. He had waited all day for this. Everything be damned if he wasn’t going to fuck him into submission.  
  
Wailing at the continued beating to his tender ass. “FU-FUCK YOU! AAAH you bastard!” Red snarled swiping a clawed hand behind him hoping to catch the other. Growling when his wrist was caught, and he was pulled nearly upright. His free hand scrambling for a hold, hips impaled fully on the shaft, his toes just barely touching the mattress. “AAHH!” screaming he came in great spurts from the deeper penetration. His ruby colored cum sparkling in the air.  
  
“sh-shit” Stretch groaned, the spasming tunnel pulling, massaging his shaft. He came with a guttural almost wounded sound. Spilling inside the other past full. Globs of orange magic exploding around their joined bodies to splatter below.


	112. Picture perfect- Daddy!Red/Lamia Error form roleplays with flamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Daddy red and his lamia Error? Maybe Error's first coloring?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble Event

“Like this baby boy” Red murmured softly. He brought a crayon into Error’s smaller hand and guided it to the blank paper in front of them. He had his baby boy on his lap showing him the ancient art of coloring. Finding out just how deprived Error had been before they came together was startling. Red and even Edge had decided to show Error the joys the worlds had to offer. Starting with basic things they had enjoyed in their youth. Edge’s favorite past time as a child was coloring. He had gone out of his way to bring all sorts of supplies home to Red and Error. Leaving them to it, hiding his smile.  
  
Red was still the only one that could really have touched the glitched skeleton. Well half skeleton now after the cruel prank Ink had played. His lower half now that of a magically constructed snake. Red had originally wanted to prank the skeleton whom had been causing him untold troubles. Seeing him though, seeing him struggle, so small in the snow his form shaking and weak. Sparked a memory in him, a deeply hidden emotion. He just couldn’t do it. Something in his soul told him not to, that there was another way.   
  
Error became his. Red’s baby boy as soon as Error called him Daddy. His poor, hurt little dove. Red would always be here for him. Blinking when a small questioning hum sounded under him, Red looked down at asking eyelights. Placing a small kiss between his beautifully mismatched eyes. He chortled when the face pinched and blushed.  
  
“You slide the crayon on the paper. You think of what you want and look at all the colors Uncle Edge got you. The world is yours Error, you can create to” He knew Error wouldn’t like that word. “Create” still felt wrong to the proclaimed destroyer. He didn’t have to suffer that burden alone anymore. Daddy would handle it now. Humming happily as Error took over in great concentration. Watching overhead as disjointed lines slowly became…them?  It was sloppy, and Error didn’t color in the lines, but it was undeniably Red and Error together happily playing in front of their house.  
  
His dove really was perfect.


	113. Asshole-SpicyBBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bbqedge- with some (reluctantly) sub edge being put in his place perhaps? Congratulations on doing the drabble month lovely, they've bee amazing to read and i hope 2018 is going to be as awesome as you are !! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

Slim kicked his legs up while he opened his beer. Taking a long puff of his cigarette, he blew it casually into the air. Slim was sure Edge would be having such a fit at his blatant disregard for the rules. Well he would if he wasn’t currently under Slim’s heels.  
  
Edge had lost a bet to him. He probably thought Slim was going to demand he paid off Slim’s tab or something along those lines. His thrice damned pride wouldn’t let him back down from what Slim actually wanted. Once he got the grumbled consent, Slim began to work. Using his lord’s bondage ropes he had Edge on his hands and knees bound securely.   
  
Hands were bound to a scarred clavicle while thin ankles were locked tight around summoned toned thighs. Settling him on a pillow Slim admired his angrily glaring masterpiece. A ball gag had been slipped on before anything else. As much as he wanted to hear the eventual moans, he had little use for insulting words from a barbed tongue.   
  
Settling behind tensed thighs, Slim concentrated his magic behind his teeth. Opening his mouth wide he snaked his tongue out. It was larger then usual, more tentacle then anything else. His slick magic coated it liberally, shining wetly in the light. Drool filled his mouth copiously. He needed his cranky Edge lord slick for what he had planned. Huffing heated air against the two entrances, Slim grinned ferally as they twitched and tightened before his eyes. He dove in.  
  
Switching between a tightly clenched ass to a quickly loosening pussy. He nipped and pushed inside. Alternating his thrust from one hole to the other. Using his hands to spread lips or cheeks. Suckling a swollen clit into his mouth, grinding teeth against a shaking ring of muscle. Slim palmed his erection to bring himself some release. Listening to muffled cries and barely retrained hips thrust. Even while he was being eaten out Edge pretended like he didn’t want this. Slim was fine with that. He would ignore the spicy tasting juices that drooled freely form the holes, he will ignore both orgasms that had rocked Edge already.   
  
He had inserted two wireless vibrating toys inside the stretched holes. Now came the fun part. Getting to the very tip of Edge’s patience. He left him there panting and shuddering head tilted to the floor. Slim grabbed a 6 pack and fished in his pocket for his carton of cigs.   
  
Which is where he is now. Three beers in and smoking his last down to the filter. Every time Edge’s dared to complain about the ashes or the smoke, Slim would crank the vibrators higher. Edge’s accusing glares of disapproval, now no more than mindless pleas. His body covered in a sheen of sweat and rivulets of cum sluicing out of his stuffed holes. The vibrators on such a high setting they visibly rocked with each rotation.  
  
“Should I take pity on you and stop Edge Lord?” Slim asked. He looked at pleading eyes a moment before laughing. “NAH” he opened another beer merrily toasting the high pitched wail his foot rest let loose.


	114. Can't Sleep-lazyberry,somno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Us!Sans finds a sleepy ut!Sans and decides to fuck him awake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble Event

Blue whined to himself tossing in his sleeping bag. He and Papyrus were having a sleepover but Blue just couldn’t sleep. Grumbling he crawled out of the sleeping bag and looked over to see just maybe, perhaps? Papyrus was awake? He wasn’t. He was sprawled and snoring loudly. Maybe Sans was awake?  
  
Blue leaped up and tip toed his way up the stairs to the second bedroom. Slowly turning the doorknob Blue stepped inside only to stop blushing his name sake. Sans was indeed in his room, but he was in a provocative position. Perhaps he had gotten warm? Maybe that explained why he wasn’t dressed? Blue gulped and closed the door behind him. What was he doing? Why was he making his way across the room to kneel by the sleeping skeleton?  
  
Sans had offered to Blue that if he needed something to go ahead and ask him. Blue couldn’t sleep so maybe sans could help? “Sans…if your awake say something” Blue whispered holding in a unnecessary breath. He got no reply. Blue gulped loudly and reached his hands down to the bare pelvis on display between wide spread legs. He and Sans had sex before, they both craved their brother’s touch but were unlucky in their endeavors so far.   
  
With practiced hands he tweaked all the spots he knew Sans liked. Lightly he scratches his phalanges over sacrum holes and twisted the coccyx just so. Mwehing when magic began to pool into an entrance. Slipping on the bed, Blue pulled his sleep shorts down just enough for his cock to be free.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind Sans. I know you’re sleeping like a log, but I have wood for you right here!” He hoped Sans didn’t hear that…


	115. He's a monster- DrunkbunnyxSans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "*drastically runs in and trips* ahhhh xD I have one sweetie! Anytime I see Drunk Bun from Grillby's it's with Classic Sans and she's usually the one dominating him. Would you please do one of HIM dominating HER instead? Maybe her teasing finally got to him ;-D"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December Drabble event

Bunny tried hard not to spill her glass. Well, even if she did the other patrons would assume it was because she was sloshed again. They had no idea that under the table, Sans was knuckle deep in her pussy. How the hell was he able to carry conversations, pun, eat AND drink while he did this? What kind of monster was he? Bunny could barely keep her legs from shaking, her chest from heaving, even her lip was surely bruised from all the times she had to bite it to muffle her moans.  
  
He didn’t stop either. They had been here for almost an hour. He had pet her thigh in askance. Slipping in when she spread her legs just enough. She could never deny him a thing. In fact, she had started all this. Wearing skimpy, cleavage revealing outfits. Flirting with him, even casually spilling her drinks down her top right in front of him on numerous occasions. One night he had offered to take her home and things went from there. She didn’t expect the lazy skeleton to have such a dominant streak. That night she had been pinned against the wall of her house, then the floor, then eventually the bed.  
  
Not many knew of the relationship quite yet. They wanted to explore how deeply they would resonate first. Whining when he rolled her clit between his fingers, she waved away Grillby’s question and asked for a water. At the rate she was leaking she was going to need something more hydrating the booze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi eventually ill take suggested words and kinks but for right now please enjoy my mini drabbles as i'm occupied with other works. I'm over on Tumblr to same name DamnedXFate do NOT follow me if you are younger then 18. I will not provide Adult material to minors.


End file.
